Cassis
by G.Nara
Summary: Ketika akhirnya Rukia berpikir ia akan benar-benar memulai kehidupan baru tanpa orang-orang dari masa lalunya, pria itu kembali hadir. My second fic, RnR if u mind. #Chap 7! Last Chap!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**Marshmallow © Wishy-Washy Nara**

**WARNING****: OOC, AU, Alur Abstrak, Absolutely gaje-ness, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read, Baby!**

"**I've been warned you!"**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

Ruangan besar itu bernuansa putih berhias rak-rak penuh buku di dalamnya, beberapa tanaman hijau kecil juga lukisan adalah pemanis lain dari ruangan bercahayakan cahaya bulan itu. Saat ini, hari sudah berangsur larut. Manusia di luar sana sudah pasti telah mengakhiri aktifitasnya dan sedang terlelap pulas di atas benda empuk yang nyaman.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi kepada dua anak manusia ini. Mereka masih enggan beranjak dari dalam ruangan putih itu. Sebab, keduanya sedang berada di dalam suasana yang sangat intim dan sensual. Aroma levender yang biasa menyeruak di ruangan itu kini sudah tercemari aroma asam ulah peluh di sekujur tubuh mereka, juga karena aroma lain dari bagian pribadi mereka yang banyak mengotori lantai, meja, serta kursi putar di tengah ruangan sana.

Kuchiki Rukia, menikmati gerakannya di atas pangkuan pria orange itu. Mereka tengah memejamkan mata masing-masing, menikmati setiap tindakan beri dan terima itu dengan sukarela.

Sedikit lagi, kata itu keluar dari bibir ranum Rukia dibarengi dengan desah keenakan yang berkumandang indah di telinga Ichigo, mengantarkan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya hingga kedua muda-mudi itu mencapai tujuan kegiatan mereka.

Pekikan dari mereka melantun nikmat melingkupi seluruh ruangan kedap suara itu. Segera setelah itu, Rukia jatuh bersandar pada dada bidang di hadapannya, dia benar-benar kelelahan dan ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak jika saja Ichigo tak segera menarik dagunya dan mengecup bibir itu untuk memulai aksi adu lidah mereka.

"Ng?" Ichigo menampakkan hazelnya. Lidah manis itu sudah tak merespon emutannya. Wanita itu telah jatuh tertidur dalam keadaan panas ini. Sungguh sayang, padahal Ichigo masih ingin melanjutkannya lagi. Namun segera dimengertinya, mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan dewasa ini sekitar empat jam lebih tanpa menjeda sejenak, layaklah wanita itu sampai tertidur dalam keadaan yang membuat Ichigo geli tak ingin melepasnya ini.

Ichigo melepas pagutan mereka dan menidurkan wanita duapuluhtiga tahun di atas pangkuannya itu tidur bersandar di dada bidangnya, kemudian ia putuskan untuk bersandar di kursi putar itu menyamankan keadaan mereka agar tak pegal saat bangun nanti.

Hazel Ichigo tertutup disaat tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengelus lembut surai kelam yang sedikit basah di beberapa bagian kepalanya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala itu sekali, alih-alih menyesap aroma vanilla dari wanita itu, ia sangat menyukainya. Suka dalam arti sebenarnya. Namun sayang, fakta disini adalah mereka tak memiliki keterikatan khusus selain hanyalah sebatas atasan dan bawahan, bahkan setelah kegiatan terlarang itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Amethyst itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Kesadaran perlahan mulai menyinggapi benaknya. Ia masih berada di ruang kerjanya, juga masih di atas pangkuan pria orange itu. Peluh ditubuhnya telah mengering, berapa lama ia tertidur?

Kepalanya hendak terangkat ketika sebuah tangan kekar menahan dengan lembut kepalanya, menempel kembali ke dada bidang di hadapannya. Ia mendengar degup itu, degup jantung seorang pria yang entah mengapa selalu berdegup dengan kencang ketika bersamanya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" itu adalah kata sapaan Kurosaki Ichigo yang pertama untuknya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali merilekskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Dua jam."

Ah, ini artinya sudah pukul empat pagi, dan Rukia tak pulang ke rumah. Suami-istri Urahara itu pasti akan menceramahinya lagi karena tak melapor. Ya, Rukia adalah putri asuh dari Urahara Kisuke juga Urahara Yoruichi. Orang tua kandung wanita itu telah lama meninggal karena sebuah kebakaran di rumah mereka sekitar lima atau enam tahunan yang lalu, entahlah Rukia sendiri lupa tahun tepatnya kejadian itu terjadi.

Ia sangat trauma jika harus mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kedua orang tuanya terperangkap api dan hanya bisa berteriak memintanya menjauh dari rumah mereka. Hingga akhirnya suami-istri Urahara itu datang dan membawanya, mengasuhnya, menyekolahkannya hingga akhirnya menjadi seorang directure muda di perusahaan **U Enterprise** ini, bahkan tetap dibiarkan menyandang marga keluarganya.

Kini setelah semua itu, ia menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan dengan general managernya. Pria orange yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya ini, Kurosaki Ichigo…

"Maaf. Aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi rasanya tak tega Rukia." Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga salah, terlalu bergairah bermain denganmu." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bangkit dari pangkuan Ichigo sembari melepas sesuatu yang belum sempat mereka lepaskan tadi. Selanjutnya ia melangkah membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah strip obat berwarna kuning kemudian meminumnya.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, pria di sampingnya itu menatapnya sendu. Bermain? Satu kata itu mengelilingi pikiran Ichigo. Ya, memang itu benar adanya. Wanita itu hanya menganggap mereka bermain-main dan memuaskan hasrat mereka tanpa merugikan masing-masing dari mereka. Dan begitulah kira-kira bunyi dari kontrak yang ditawarkan Rukia dulu kepadanya sebelum kegiatan (baca: kebiasaan) mereka ini dilakukan.

Ah, kenangan itu!

Kenangan itu kini kembali terputar di dalam kepala Ichigo seperti sebuah film. Saat dimana keduanya dipertemukan kira-kira setengah tahun yang lalu. Wanita mungil ini menampakkan kesan cules dan pendiam yang kental. Juga, dia sangat jarang berbaur dengan bawahannya, hingga julukan directure angkuh kini disandangnya.

Namun, setelah sebulan berlalu bekerja bersamanya, Ichigo merasakan sebuah perbedaan. Pandangan Rukia terasa mulai berbeda ketika berhadapan dengannya. Ia selalu tersenyum nakal, bahkan ia sering membuat pria itu canggung dengan menggodanya disaat keduanya tengah berdua.

Hingga suatu ketika, wanita itu mengatakan ketertarikannya pada Ichigo. Namun ketertarikan itu bukanlah dalam bentuk cinta seperti yang Ichigo pikirkan sebelumnya. Hari itu, tepatnya dua bulan yang lalu, Rukia mengatakan dengan lantang pada Ichigo bahwa ia tertarik kepada Ichigo karena ingin memuaskan birahinya bersama Ichigo.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Ichigo setelahnya. Siapa sangka seseorang berkelas yang cules seperti Rukia ini, adalah wanita yang nakal(?).

Hari itu juga, Ichigo bingung harus membalas apa pernyataan itu. Ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, perempuan yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya sekitar dua tahun lamanya. Maka pastinya Ichigo harus menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan wanita itu bukan? Hanya saja, kata-kata yang selanjutnya terucap dari bibir Rukia langsung membekukan Ichigo di tempatnya.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Rukia tahu fakta itu, namun masih tetap menyatakan ketertarikannya? Hell, "Sayangnya, setelah dua tahun hubungan kalian ini, dia masih belum mau juga kau jamah lebih…" bahkan hal pribadi antara kedua orang itu diketahui Rukia.

"Aku mencintainya—"

"—Kau tidak." Rukia menyela. "Ah, tepatnya kau mulai bosan tanpa kau sadari." Wanita itu menarik senyum dibibirnya menjadi seringai nakal.

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Ya, kau begitu dan tidak menyadarinya. Saat ini kau sedang melarikan dirimu dari kenyataan itu." pria itu mengetatkan giginya, hingga bunyi gemelutuk terdengar. Rukia terlalu kepo menerka dirinya. "Kau mantan playboy kelas satu, kau selalu bisa tidur dengan wanita manapun."

"…"

"Dia menyiksamu. Lalu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Duduk dan menunggunya? Sampai kapan, Ichigo?" Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap penuh minat pada Ichigo yang hanya diam di tempatnya.

Dia masih tak merespon kata-kata Rukia hingga beberapa detik berlalu, membuat Rukia mendesah, kemudian tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ayo bermain!" Ichigo menatapnya. "Kutantang kau untuk memuaskanku, Ichigo."

Kata-kata itu terekam baik dikepala Ichigo. Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah pada tawaran itu. Mengkhianati kekasihnya dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan wanita mungil yang memang terasa luar biasa baginya ini. Memang benar, ia lelah. Lelah menunggu. Kau tahu, pria juga memiliki maunya sendiri dan tidak selamanya untuk terus bisa dibuat menunggu dengan sabar. Disaat sesuatu menggiurkan seperti ini menghampirimu, bohong jika kau menolaknya.

Lambat laun, kebersamaan mereka itu memicu sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam hati Ichigo. Hingga hampir menyingkirkan perasaan pria itu kepada perempuan berambut toscanya. Bahkan mungkin kini perasaannya sudah hilang seluruhnya kepada Neliel.

Sayangnya, sebuah fakta menghantamnya di saat semuanya berjalan indah. Cintanya, bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada wanita mungil itu.

Ini terjadi di suatu hari ketika mereka akan bercinta. Rukia mengatakan pada pria itu untuk tidak sampai jatuh cinta pada Rukia, karena putri asuh Urahara Kisuke itu sama sekali tak tertarik untuk membalasnya. Bahkan ia juga mengatakan hanya mencintai kenikmatan yang didapatnya dari pria itu, membuat pria itu merasakan hatinya pupus.

.

"Hei, kau tak apa tidak memberitahu kekasihmu kau disini?" pertanyaan Rukia itu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Rukia kini sudah mengenakan kemeja putihnya dan mulai membersihkan kantor penuh aroma lembab itu, menyemprotkan pengharum udara padahal pengharum ruangan otomatis di sudut ruangan itu masih melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya. "Kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?" pria itu sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, entahlah ia sedang tak ingin membahas kekasihnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku, Ichigo. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya? Apa dia sudah tahu kau bermain api dibelakang hubungan kalian?" Rukia menggodanya, membiarkan gerakan tangannya membersihkan bekas putih kental di atas meja gelap itu terbengkalai sesaat.

"Ch, apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Rukia mengangkat kedua pundaknya asal. Ketika itu, Ichigo berdiri dan menariknya hingga menghapus jarak pemisah mereka. Ia mengulum bibir ranum itu, mungkin mereka akan bermain lagi(?).

"Jika sampai itu terjadi, akan kujadikan kau milikku." Ucapan posesif itu menghentikan ciuman mereka, Rukia tertawa geli mendengar pernyataan Ichigo padanya.

"Kau lucu. Kau tahu aku takkan menjadi milik siapapun." Ia menyodor kain perca dalam tangannya ke dada bidang pria itu, kemudian mengambil sisa pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai untuk kemudian di bawahnya ke toilet pribadinya.

Ichigo tertawa renyah, tahu wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Andai saja wanita itu juga membalas perasaannya. Ichigo mendesah pasrah kemudian, ia kini melanjutkan mengelap bekas-bekas kebiasaan mereka itu.

Bunyi pintu toilet tertutup menggema, mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. Rukia di sana, tengah berjalan sembari memasukkan kemeja putih ke dalam rok hitamnya. "Ayo pergi, aku sudah lapar." Ichigo terkekeh, ia tahu wanita ini akan selalu meminta makan usai kebiasaan bersama mereka itu.

Tangan Ichigo terulur mengambil blazer merah Rukia dari atas lemari pendek di belakangnnya, kemudian melangkah memasangkan blazer itu ke tubuh mungil Rukia. "Dasar tukang makan!" Ia menepuk surai kelam itu kemudian menautkan jemari mereka.

"Ja!"

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Setelah limabelas menit berputar-putar dalam diam dengan audi hitam Ichigo, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kedai ramen. Kini, dua mangkuk besar ramen telah tersuguh hangat di depan mereka. Ichigo mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang pelayan kemudian menatap Rukia, dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya yang terus menempel panas di telinganya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Tangan Ichigo terulur, mengambil sumpit Rukia kemudian mengamati wanita yang terdengar sedikit kesal sekarang. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Ichigo ketika wanita itu meneriaki nama ibu angkatnya dengan kesal, entah apa yang sudah di katakan nyonya Urahara itu padanya, wanita itu memerah tipis.

"Ya, aku akan segera pulang Kaa-san. Maaf, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. … Um, aku ingin menikmati ramenku dul—" kalimat itu menggantung di udara ketika tangan Ichigo terulur menarik ponsel Rukia dan menekan tombol merah di sana. Ia tampak tak peduli pada tatapan tak suka Rukia dan malah menaruh sumpit yang telah ia pisahkan tadi ke dalam genggaman Rukia.

"Ramenmu tak bisa memanaskan dirinya sendiri, Sayang. Makanlah." Ichigo menggerakkan tangan Rukia, menyumpit mie ramennya kemudian menyuruh wanita itu untuk memakannya, dan dilakukan Rukia. Dia memang sudah sangat lapar dan ramen dingin sudah pasti hanya akan membuatnya mual jika dimakannya nanti.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Ia tetap melanjutkan obrolan dengan mulut yang terus melahap makanan dalam mangkuk itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum, tak peduli pada penolakkan itu, toh ia sering menyebut kata itu saat mereka bercinta dan Ichigo tahu wanita itu sebenarnya sangat menyukai kata itu, buktinya wanita itu pernah beberapa kali juga memanggilnya sayang.

Kembali senyap menyapa hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Ichigo menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu disusul Rukia kemudian. Pandangan mata mereka beradu hingga tanpa sadar senyum khas Ichigo tercetak cantik di bibirnya, "Mau tambah lagi?"

Rukia menggeleng, dia benar-benar kekenyangan. Ia menopang dagunya dan memandang pria orange itu, memandang setiap lekuk pada wajahnya. Rukia tersenyum, membuat minat Ichigo untuk membalas tatapan itu terjadi. Ia membalas senyum wanita itu dengan menawannya.

"Kau tahu, apa sedang kupikirkan?" Ichigo menggeleng.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana jika kekasihmu memergoki kita sedang bercinta?" Seketika Ichigo menegang. Hazelnya juga mengerjap beberapa kali. "Aku ingin melihat ekpresinya, melihat ekspresimu, juga caranya memandangmu dengan tatapan sakitnya. Itu pasti menyenangkan. Kekasih yang disayanginya bercinta dengan wanita lain di depan matanya." Wanita itu tertawa dengan khayalannya itu.

Ichigo terdiam, mendengar khayalan mengerikan—menurutnya—itu dari Rukia. Jika seandainya ada perpisahan, Ichigo menginginkan perpisahan baik-baik, bukan dengan cara seperti yang dikatakan Rukia. Walau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan sebanyak awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi Ichigo masih tahu diri untuk tidak menghancurkan hati Neliel lebih dalam. Ichigo sadar, dirinya yang melakukan kesalahan disini.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang membayangkannya?" wanita itu mencemooh dengan tawa kecil. "Ahou! Ja, Antarkan aku pulang!"

"Hhh, Hm..."

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah audi hitam sudah terparkir di garasi rumah berukuran sedang di kawasan Karakura timur. Ichigo terlihat turun dari sana dan memasuki pintu tembus menuju rumahnya.

Gelap menyapa, ia tinggal sendirian di sini. Ibunya sudah lama tiada karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Sementara ayahnya, sepeninggal sang ibu dia pensiun dari dunia kedokteran dan memilih berada di luar negeri bersama dua adik perempuan—kembar—nya, melanjutkan pendidikan mereka. Sebenarnya ayahnya tidak benar-benar pensiun, dia kadang kala membantu di klinik kecil milik putri bungsunya, mengobati beberapa pasien disana.

Maka, jadilah rumah Ichigo ini, sepi. Hanya bunyi langkah kaki Ichigo yang menggema di sana, hingga tiba-tiba lampu menyala ketika Ichigo menjejakkan kakinya di ruang tengah. Neliel berdiri di samping saklar, menatapnya dengan kantung mata yang terlihat sembab karena sepertinya ia baru saja terbangun karena kaget.

"Oh, kau disini."

"Dari mana saja?" Nada suara Neliel sedikit melengking, sepertinya ia sedang menahan rasa kesalnya agar tidak membuncah, ia menatap Ichigo yang berdiri terdiam dan santai meladeninya.

"Aku lembur—"

"Kau melupakan makan malam kita lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo!" kini alis Neliel terpaut dengan bibir yang bergetar. Ichigo tahu, perempuan itu akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Ah ya, makan malam kita, aku benar-benar melupakannya ya?" Ucapan itu membuat Neliel menegang. Ichigo berucap dengan santai kata 'lupa'nya itu.

"KAU… Ah, sudah sering kau lupa janji kita, bahkan kau juga tidak memberitahuku jika kau ada halangan." Air mata mengalir tanpa Neliel sadari. Ichigo terasa kejam kepadanya dengan bersikap santai seperti ini. Dia sudah sering melupakan janji mereka bahkan tidak memberitahu Neliel jika dia tak bisa memenuhinya.

"Kau berubah sikap padaku akhir-akhir ini, Ichigo. Apa kau tidak pikir perasaanku? … Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau buat aku seperti ini. Menunggumu sampai tertidur di sana." Cukup. Neliel benar-benar tak tahan dengan kelakuan Ichigo yang terus sama, mengacuh. Dia telah berpikir beberapa hari ini dan mendapati jawaban-jawaban negatif dalam pikirannya akan tingkah Ichigo.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengakui presepsi melencengnya itu, tapi ia sudah terlalu merasakan sakit dengan tingkah Ichigo yang selalu merespon santai perkara ini, hubungan mereka! Hubungan yang mulai renggang ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk meminta maaf padaku."

"…"

"Ne Ichigo, apa aku salah kepadamu? Kenapa kau selalu melupakan makan malam kita?" Neliel kini jadi sangat miris, ia tahu pria itu mungkin saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanya tapi, jika sesering ini? Kekasih mana yang tidak akan berpikiran negatif.

Ichigo mendesah bosan, membuat Neliel terdiam tak percaya di tempatnya. Ichigo memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah, "Maaf! Aku lelah. Kau kembalilah tidur."

Senyap. Hanya bunyi derap pintu tertutup yang menggema mengisi kosongnya udara. Ichigo sama sekali tak peduli pada semua kata-kata Neliel barusan?! Itu membuat hatinya tercubit. Sakit! Sungguh sangat sakit, Ichigo kembali mengabaikannya. Mengabaikan perkara hubungan mereka!

Air mata perempuan berambut tosca itu mengalir deras, terisak dalam diam, sembari merengkuh baju di sebelah kiri atasnya dengan kencang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang sudah membuat Ichigo seperti ini? Neliel sangat ingin tahu dan tidak ingin mempercayai pemikiran kolotnya bahwa…

Ada orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka.

**.**

**/**

**.**

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang besar di tengah kamar, menyamankan posisinya tanpa mencoba untuk menyegarkan diri ataupun mengganti pakaiannya. Ia memejamkan mata, teringat keadaan barusan bersama Neliel.

Dirinya tega? Ah, entahlah. Dia selalu tak sanggup jika sudah berbicara perihal hubungan mereka. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah. Untuk itu, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak membahasnya.

Melarikan diri? Sayangnya benar.

Ia mendesah panjang, menunjukkan hazel yang berkilat dalam gelap itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Paras manis dengan amethyst indah Rukia kembali menghantuinya. Senyum wanita itu tergambar jelas di kepalanya, membuat Ichigo jadi tersenyum sendiri. Dia memejamkan kembali matanya, terhanyut dalam pusaran dalam yang menarik batas kesadarannya seketika.

_Kuchiki Rukia…_

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Heels Rukia menggema di seluruh koridor. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih duapuluhempat menit, pagi. Beberapa pelayan dirumahnya telah memulai hari mereka sementara dirinya baru akan menuju tempat peristirahatannya, untuk melepas penat sejenak. Yah, setidaknya dua jam tidur tadi membuatnya tidak harus merasakan sakit kepala berat—seperti ketika ia harus lembur dan tidak tidur seharian.

Ia membuka pintu kayu berkualitas di ujung koridor ini. Gelap menyapa, ia melangkah masuk kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali. Tanganya mencari-cari tombol lampu di dinding kamar, lalu menekannya.

Klik...

"Bersenang-senang?" Rukia berbalik terkejut mendengar suara familiar yang menyapanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kiyo!" Urahara Kiyo, gadis sembilanbelas tahun itu adalah putri kandung orang tua angkatnya. Dia kini tengah duduk di ranjang Rukia sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Rukia sendiri kemudian mengacuhkannya, dia menaruh tas tangannya ke atas lemari pendek, melepas sepatunya kemudian beralih ke kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi 'kan? Dengan kekasih Neliel-sensei?" Rukia memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya. Ia tahu jika ia menjawabnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis itu takkan berhenti melayang lagi kepadanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Semula kupikir Kaa-san hanya mengatakan omong kosong kepadaku. Kau benar-benar melakukan 'rencana' bodoh itu." Mereka terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin berhembus melewati jendela kamar Rukia yang terbuka.

"Hah... katakan padaku, untuk apa kau lakukan ini? Agar mengembalikan _pria bodoh_ itu?" Rukia memicing tajam. Apa sebenarnya mau bocah ini sih? Mencoba batas kesabaran Rukia?

"Tutup mulutmu. Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengaturku, pergilah. Aku tidak untuk diatur siapapun-"

"—Dasar kekanakan! Temanku takkan pernah kembali padamu dengan kau melakukan ini." Rukia terperanjat kaget, tatapannya semakin tajam memandang iris dark-blue imoutounya itu.

"Baik, terserah. Lupakan bahwa aku ingin menyadarkanmu, Nee-chan." Perempuan berambut senada sang ibunya itu berlalu keluar dari kamar Rukia begitu saja.

Rukia termangu, menatap kosong karpet bulu berkualitas di dekat ranjangnya sana. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mendesah frustasi. Siluet Kiyo telah benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, namun perkataan bocah itu masih mengiang di kepalanya.

Apa maksudnya dengan membahas _sosok itu_ lagi?

Ya, Rukia mengakui. Dia memiliki sebuah motif dengan mendekati kekasih perempuan yang merupakan sensei di kampus imoutounya itu. Ini menganai pembalasan dendam kepada sosok sensei itu, perebut kebahagiaannya setahun yang lalu. Maaf jika dia harus seperti ini, namun ia telah lama putus asa, hingga sebuah jalan mulus serta licik tersaji untuknya. Rencana gila, membuat perempuan yang sama sekali tak mengenalnya itu tahu mengenai rasa sakitnya setahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

* * *

Hoaaammm! Pasti pada nguap ya baca fic abal aku yang kedua. #plakk Xp... Gimana menurut kalian? pasti bingung ya? Sama, aku juga bingung, -_-" hehehe *kidding.

Terus, maaf bagi yang gag suka Neliel jadi chara yang tersakiti, aku **SUKA** dia *digaris keras kata SUKA*, dan tidak ada maksud ngebuat dia terlihat aneh(?) disini. Itu semua tuntutan kotak imajinasiku yang terlampu melenceng ini, XP. Jika ada yang keberatan, "Moshiwake Arimasen!" *deep bow* But, sankyu juga yang udah mau baca chap satu ini ampe abis, jika berkenan di **'REVIEW' **sesudah ini ya? **^3^**

**See u next chap,**

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**This fic © Wishy-Washy Nara**

**WARNING****: OOC, AU, Alur Abstrak, Absolutely gaje-ness, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read, Baby!**

"**I've been warned you!"**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

_Setengah tahun yang lalu..._

"Kuchiki-san!" Panggilan itu membuat Rukia menoleh. Dia baru saja berhenti di depan pintu lift, ketika sebuah suara baritone memanggilnya. Itu general manager perusahaan ini, pria yang sangat digandrungi para karyawan wanita di perusahaannya. "Keluar makan siang?" ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Hm." Rukia menjawab sekilas kemudian menekan tombol lift ketika bunyi pintu lift di sebelah mereka berbunyi, mengalihkan pandangan mereka sejenak ke seberang. Sesosok perempuan dengan terusan biru selutut muncul di sana, dan terlihat terkejut ke arah mereka.

"Ichigo!" Ia menghambur ke arah Ichigo dan menggaitkan lengannya ke lengan pria itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia, seolah anak kecil yang baru saja di beri lollipop.

"Oh, kenapa tidak menghubungiku jika mau kesini, Nel?" pria itu mulai canggung. Rukia menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak percaya. Ah, dia yakin atasannya ini mulai berpikiran macam-macam padanya setelah melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Heehee, aku sengaja. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama." Neliel semakin mengencangkan rangkulannya, tanpa peduli bahwa hal itu membuat kekasihnya semakin canggung kini.

"Eh," Ichigo melepas dengan lembut lengan Neliel dan memilih menautkan jemari mereka, ia menatap sang atasan di hadapan mereka itu. "Maaf! Anda melihat keadaan ini," Ichigo tertawa canggung, tak pernah terbayang jika atasannya akan melihat keadaan tak sopan seperti ini di kantor. Namun, entah benar yang Ichigo lihat sekilas atau tidak. Wanita itu tersentak sejenak dari pengamatannya dan terlihat sedikit canggung sekarang.

"Mmng, tak apa!" Rukia menggeleng, menorehkan sebuah senyum legah di bibir Ichigo.

"Ah, syukurlah! Oh ya Nel kenalkan, ini atasanku!" Neliel melempar sebuah senyum dan lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Rukia. "Apa kabar? Aku Neliel, kekasih Ichigo."

Rukia menyambut uluran tangannya itu, "Kuchiki Rukia." ia merespon pendek tanpa mencoba membalas senyum lawan bicaranya.

Segera Neliel menarik tangannya. Sedikit canggung. Wanita di hadapannya tampak tak bersahabat. "Eh, anda ingin keluar makan siang juga? Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?"

"Tidak perlu!" Rukia menyela cepat. "Aku sudah punya janji dengan orang lain." Ia tersenyum tipis, walau jelas terpaksa harus ia tunjukkan.

"Aa, begitu ya?"

Ting…

"Mm, ja. Senang bertemu denganmu." Rukia menunduk kecil kemudian berbalik, melangkah melewati pintu lift itu.

Amethystnya masih memandang ke satu arah, lalu beralih ke sosok lain di sebelahnya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok perempuan hijau itu. Sosok yang membuka sebuah luka lama di hatinya. Bibirnya lalu terlihat bergumam kecil ketika sepasang hazel menatapnya. Ia menyunggingkan seringai kepada pria itu, membuat manik hazel itu membulat terkejut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiiiingg…

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya, di dalam kamar bernuansa hitam-putih itu weker menggema berisik. Sebuah tangan kekar terulur dari balik selimut hitam untuk mematikan weker analognya. Warna orange mencuat dari selimut itu. Ichigo masih terbaring malas di sana, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya sejenak. Setelah mendapat kefokusannya, ia menyingkap seluruh selimut, lalu meringsut turun dari ranjang untuk memakai sandalnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Hazelnya kini menelisik ruang makan yang tak jauh dari kamarnya, dan beralih melirik ke arah ruang tengah kediamannya. Sepi. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membuka lemari pendingin, pertama-tama mencoba menghilangkan rasa haus di lehernya dahulu.

Belum sampai membuka pintu lemari pendingin itu, matanya mendapati sebuah memo yang tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin itu. Ia menatapnya sejenak lalu mengambilnya.

_Maafkan aku, Ichigo._

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, ia mendesah panjang. Tangannya meremas kertas itu dengan keras. Kini ia mengusap wajahnya dan memandang tak fokus ke arah konter di dapurnya. Sebaiknya, ia segera menyelesaikan ini. Harus!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bunyi gemericik dari tas tangan Rukia. Dia kini mengeluarkan sebuah kunci silver dan mencoba membuka pintu apartemen sederhana di hadapannya. Ia terlihat gusar, hingga beberapa kali salah memasukan kunci ke tempatnya.

Klek…

Berhasil. Pintu itu langsung terbuka, menampakkan isi apartemen pada umumnya. Rukia lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Sepi. Ia menelisik apartemen itu dan seketika menegang. Ada sebuah suara yang ia tahu persis penyebab suara itu terjadi. Kakinya perlahan beranjak ke depan sebuah pintu coklat, dimana semakin jelas suara-suara itu melantun.

Setitik cairan bening mengalir di pipinya ketika dengan jelas sebuah suara wanita di balik pintu itu memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan sensual. Tangannya terulur meraih gagang pintu lalu memutarnya dengan cepat.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan view mengejutkan di depan Rukia. Tidak. Air matanya bercucuran semakin banyak. Sesosok wanita hijau dan juga seorang pria biru dihadapannya, tengah bercumbu mesra dengan pakaian yang berantakan. Tangan Rukia mengepal kuat,

"Grimm-jow…" ia memanggil dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat, membuat pria itu berbalik seketika.

"Rukia!?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, pria itu terlihat sangat terkejut, ia segera bangkit dari ranjang, sementara wanita di dekatnya langsung membetulkan pakaiannya. Namun sayang, telat. Rukia telah melihat semuanya.

"Bohong…" Bibir Rukia gemetar. Kini ia terus mengucap kata bohong, seolah hanya kata itu yang dapat ia sebut. Ia shock, kepalanya terus menggeleng sembari kakinya melangkah mundur. Sementara Grimmjow, pria biru itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya, mencoba meraih tubuh ringkih Rukia yang juga ikut gemetar.

"A-Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini, sayang—"

Plakk…

"Diam!" Rukia menggeram, matanya kini terarah ke arah ranjang sana. "Dasar sinting! Apa yang mau kau lakukan bersama kekasihku?!" Ia menjerit kesal kepada wanita itu ketika akhirnya Grimmjow memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Rukia hanya bisa memberontak kuat dalam pelukan itu, hingga tanpa sadar Grimmjow telah menjauhkannya dari kamar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Rukia kembali menampar pria itu lagi. Grimmjow menatapnya tanpa peduli pipinya yang memerah. Wajah Rukia sangat sembab. Hidung, bibir, serta wajahnya memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia." Grimmjow beranjak mencoba meraih tangan Rukia dan langsung mendapat halauannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ia memekik kini, "Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu. Katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan wanita itu? Apa ia merayumu, apa ia memerasmu? Berapa? Katakan padaku—"

"TIDAK! … Dia sama sekali tidak merayu ataupun memerasku." Rukia terdiam, air matanya seketika berhenti mengalir.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku. …Aku, mencintainya Rukia." Rukia menggeleng keras. Air matanya sudah tak mau kembali mengalir, padahal ia sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Setidaknya dengan menangis ia bisa sedikit membuat kekasihnya untuk tidak memikirkan orang lain.

"Tidak. Bohong, jangan buat aku seperti ini!" ia memukul dada bidang Grimmjow dengan keras, menciptakan warna mencolok lain pada tubuh pria itu, merah. "Bohong. Jangan buat aku seperti ini, Grimmjow!" Grimmjow menahan pergelangan tangannya yang terus memukul dada bidang pria itu.

Ia menyendu menatap Rukia, "Maaf, Rukia—"

"BAKA!" Rukia menjerit keras kemudian menghindari Grimmjow. Ia berlari menuruni tangga ketika mendengar Grimmjow memanggilnya, sayangnya ia menulikan pendengarannya, ia terus menuruni tangga dan...

Brukk…

"RUKIAAAA!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengetuk pintu dark-green bertuliskan _directure_ di hadapannya sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Ia mengucapkan permisi sembari menutup pintu itu. Ia menatap ke tengah ruangan ini, di mana meja berwarna gelap itu berada. Rukia berada di sana, sedang jatuh tertidur dengan wajah yang gelisah(?). Ichigo mengamatinya sejenak begitu mendekati kursinya. Wajah wanita itu terdapat air mata, ia menangis dalam tidurnya? Oh apa yang ia mimpikan? Ichigo sangat ingin tahu.

Tangan kekar itu terulur menyentuh tangan mungil Rukia kemudian mengusapnya pelan sembari menatap paras manis itu, Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Satu tangannya lagi lalu terangkat, hendak mengusap lelehan cairan bening di pipi Rukia ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan tangannya, membuatnya tercengang seketika.

"Heh, tidurmu nyenyak?" Ichigo tersenyum manis ketika akhirnya sosok mungil dihadapannya itu mendesah legah. Dadanya sedikit naik turun, tangannya kini mengusap sisa air matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Rukia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggebu.

"Baru saja. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Rukia tak merespon pertanyaan itu. pikirannya masih berkelebat dengan mimpinya barusan. Itu bukan sekedar mimpi biasa, mimpi yang membawanya kembali ke keadaan setahun silam. Ia benar-benar berakhir buruk, ia teringat kelanjutan dari mimpi itu. Jatuh dari tangga apartemen dan berakhir dengan patah tulang dan geger otak ringan selama tiga bulan di rumah sakit. Dan tepat disaat itu juga, pria biru itu menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Ch, ini membuatnya muak kembali. Mengingat kebodohannya mempercayai pria yang muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Rukia menampakkan amethystnya dan memandang Ichigo yang masih berada di samping kursinya. "Ada apa ke sini?" tanyanya datar.

"Ah, ya. Aku ingin membahas soal, Neliel." Rukia menautkan kedua alisnya. Tumben pria ini yang membahas kekasihnya lebih dulu. Biasanya ia akan selalu mengelak jika akan membahas perempuan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Rukia melanjutkan. Pria orange itu tampak diam dan beranjak bersandar di meja Rukia, memegang ujung-ujung meja itu, kemudian menatap Rukia.

"Aku sedang berpikir akhir-akhir ini dan aku sudah mendapat keputusanku." Pria itu mendesah pelan kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku ingin, mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Nel." Rukia tercengang bukan main.

_Tidak! Bukan begini caranya._

"Tidak!" Rukia menekan suaranya, menatap Ichigo yang kini menatapnya bingung. "Jangan dulu!" Ichigo nampak semakin bingung dengan perkataan Rukia, apa maksudnya?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Rukia—"

"—Kau tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kalian sekarang!" Rukia berdiri dan memegang kedua lengan Ichigo, menatap hazelnya dengan tatapan memohon. Dia tak sadar tingkahnya ini membuat Ichigo bingung luar biasa, bukankah ini yang selalu Rukia inginkan? Ya, walau wanita itu tak pernah mengatakan pada Ichigo secara langsung, namun pada setiap kebersamaan mereka wanita itu akan selalu menunjukkan sikap di mana ia selalu menginginkan berakhirnya hubungan Ichigo bersama kekasihnya, dan karena hal inilah yang membuat Ichigo semakin yakin bahwa Rukia sebenarnya memiliki hati kepadanya walau hanya secuil.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia erat, "Maaf, aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa berada di situasi seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Neliel semakin terluka, sementara aku mengharapkanmu." Ichigo mengecup tangan mungil itu kemudian. Dia tak memperhatikan, bahwasannya Rukia mendecah kesal dengan jawaban yang ia lontarkan.

"Segera. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo melanjutkan ucapannya sembari beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Rukia yang kini menghambur ke kursinya.

Tidak bisa! Ini tidak boleh sampai keluar dari rencananya. Ichigo tidak boleh mengganggu rencananya. Ch! Tidak ada cara lain, ia sudah harus memakai cara terakhirnya kepada Neliel.

Tangannya terulur mengangkat gagang telepon di sisi kiri meja, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol di sana. Ia lalu menaruh gagang telepon itu ke telingannya dan menunggu sambungan itu terhubung.

"Hm, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku? … Ya, sekarang juga…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bertengkar dengan Ichigo lagi!? Ada apa sekarang?" Neliel duduk di depan konter café saat ini. Seorang wanita berbody yang tak kalah hebat dari dirinya kini menyodorkan secangkir kopi kepadanya. Perempuan tosca itu terlihat merenung.

"Dia melupakan makan kami lagi, Halibel. Dia bahkan membiarku begitu saja saat kucoba menyelesaikan masalah hubungan kami. Entah aku harus bagaimana sekarang, aku tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam tentang Ichigo, tapi pikiran seperti itu yang selalu berkelebat di dalam kepalaku."

Tia Halibel mendesah, ini adalah untuk kesekian kalinya Neliel mengeluh pasal Ichigo padanya. Dan kembali ia mendengar perkara yang sama. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mengelap gelasnya sejenak dan menatap temannya yang satu ini, pandangannya menerawang kosong, bahkan kini mendesah.

"Dasar pria orange itu! Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya nanti, hm?" ia mendapatkan balasan senyum kecil yang jelas dipaksa oleh Neliel. Hah, Halibel kembali mendesah. Ia tahu ia harus menghibur perempuan itu agar tak terlalu bersedih.

"Oh ya, kemarin _dia_ kembali lagi ke sini." Neliel menengadah. Ia melempar tatapan bingung.

"Dia?"

"Hm. _Pria_ yang mencarimu sebelumnya. _Dia_ mencarimu lagi, Nel."

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?" Halibel mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Dia berurusan dengan Stark, aku hanya melihat mereka ngobrol. Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan pria malas itu untukmu." Halibel beranjak begitu Neliel mengangguk.

Perempuan tosca itu menatap kopi hitamnya yang beriak ulah sentuhannya pada tangkai cangkir putih itu. Seperti halnya hatinya, saat ini sedang penuh dengan warna gelap dengan goncangan di kanan-kirinya. Ia masih memikirkan tindakkannya pergi tadi pagi tanpa menyapa Ichigo dan hanya menaruh memo permintaan maaf itu begitu saja. Apa ia salah? Tolonglah, seseorang membantunya.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Neliel menatap ponsel pinknya yang bergetar di samping cangkir kopi. Kumpulan angka itu Neliel mengetahuinya, itu nomor sekretaris Ichigo. Tapi, kenapa menelponnya?

Neliel mengambil ponselnya itu lalu mengangkatnya. Ia menyapa dan terdiam sejenak, tatapannya terarah ke arah Halibel yang masuk bersama pria bertampang malas di belakangnya.

"Aa, baiklah Kotetsu-san. Aku akan segera ke sana." Neliel menutup telepon itu dan melempar senyum senang kepada pria yang ia kenal bernama Stark itu. Sementara tangannya mengambil tas pink di samping kanannya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Halibel menimpali begitu melihat gelagat Neliel, perempuan tosca itu tampak berbeda sekarang. Ia tersenyum.

"Ng, Ichigo memintaku ke kantornya. Mungkin kami akan makan siang bersama." Nada ucapan itu terdengar sangat berubah dari sebelumnya, ia sangat bersemangat membuat Halibel jadi mendesah legah kini. "Ah ya, soal pria yang ke sini mencariku, ada apa dengannya Stark-san?"

Coyote Stark, pria itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Neliel, membiarkan perempuan itu melihat isinya yang adalah sebuah urutan angka cantik yang tertulis dengan tinta biru. "Pria itu memintaku untuk memberikanmu ini. Dia berpesan untuk segera menghubunginya begitu kau mendapatkan nomornya. Hanya itu." penjelasan singkat Stark itu membentuk ekspresi bingung pada Neliel.

"Namanya?" Pria berambut sedikit curly itu menggeleng. Pria asing yang menanyakan Neliel itu tak meninggalkan namanya dalam lembar putih ini jugs. Siapa?

Neliel bergidik bahu, entahlah ia bisa melakukan ini nanti. Sekarang ia sedang ingin bertemu kekasihnya, kebahagiaan sedang melandanya. Ia segera berdiri dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang pemilik café itu. Ia bersenandung riang menyusuri café dan lalu menaiki taxi di depan café ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia melangkah sembari memeriksa isi dari dokument bersampul merah di tangannya. Ia menyusuri lorong kantor tanpa melihat jalan, seolah ia sudah hafal betul seluk-beluk lorong kantor ini.

Selesai. Ia menutup dokument itu dan mempercepat langkahnya, menggapai sebuah meja sekretaris yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Seorang perempuan berambut setengkuk dengan tinggi badan yang tak jauh beda dengannya berdiri memberi hormat, membiarkan Rukia masuk ke ruangan bertuliskan _General Manager_ itu begitu saja.

Rukia menutup pintu yang tak diketuknya itu, Ichigo di mejanya, baru saja mengakhiri teleponnya. Ia tersenyum menyambut Rukia begitupun sebaliknya, Rukia juga tersenyum kepadanya.

Wanita itu menghampiri meja pria itu dan memberikan dokument di tangannya. "Tumben sekali kau yang membawanya," Ichigo mengangkat lembar dokument dan mendapati Rukia memutari mejanya. Pria kekar itu lalu memandang tingkah Rukia yang langsung mengambil tempat di pangkuannya. "Hei, apa-apaan ini? Ini masih siang, Rukia-"

"Aku sedang ingin, Ichigo…" wanita itu mengeluarkan suara merajuknya, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Ichigo membuat pria itu terkekeh ringan.

"Tapi, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan, Rukia. Nanti saja, hm?" Ichigo melepas kalungan tangan Rukia. Wanita itu semakin berwajah masam.

"Cium aku!" Ichigo tercengang. Wanita itu benar-benar sedang ingin, dia tak pernah meminta sebelumnya. Ia biasanya akan membiarkan keadaan mengalir begitu saja.

Kembali Ichigo terkekeh pelan, ia menepuk pelan surai kelam Rukia, "Jangan aneh-aneh!" ia menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Rukia, dan membuat wanita itu berdiri dari pangkuannya namun sayang, Rukia ngotot untuk tetap pada posisi itu bersamanya. Ia bahkan kembali mengalungkan kembali tangannya ke leher Ichigo. Dia tampak aneh, itu yang Ichigo lihat padanya saat ini.

"Oke, hanya sekali dan kembali bekerja. Mengerti?" Rukia mengangguk atas pernyataan Ichigo itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sebuah kecupan menghampiri bibirnya.

Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian menyapu bibir lembut Rukia singkat dan sayang lagi, Rukia malah menahan tengkuknya membiarkan mereka kembali berciuman untuk waktu yang lama. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo jadi ikut bermain, bahkan kini tangannya sedikit gatal membuka kancingan teratas kemeja Rukia, mencoba mencari sesuatu di sana dan…

"Ichigo!" Pria itu menengadah ke arah pintu kantornya dan terkejut hebat. Neliel berdiri mematung sementara Ichigo, masih dengan bibir yang menyantu dan satu tangan yang berada tepat di balik kemeja Rukia.

"Nelie—" panggilan itu menjadi tak lengkap, Neliel telah menutup pintu kantornya tanpa mencoba berucap apapun. Namun sekilas, Ichigo melihatnya berwajah seolah akan menangis dan kini ia yakin kekasihnya itu baru saja pergi dengan liquid bening di pipinya.

Ichigo kemudian melerai Rukia dari dirinya dan segera beranjak ketika Rukia memintanya menunggu. Ia berbalik menatap wanita yang berdiri di balik meja kerjanya itu, sedang menyeringai senang(?) dan itu buruk, Ichigo segera mengerti keadaan ini. Rukia sengaja melakukannya.

"Dengan ini, kau boleh mengakhiri hubungan kalian!" Rukia melipat kedua tangannya, menatap angkuh kepada Ichigo.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" nada suara Ichigo sedikit meninggi.

"Tanyakan kepada kekasihmu itu, apa keadaan ini mengingatkannya kepada sesuatu." Ichigo mengernyit alis, ada apa antara Rukia dan Neliel? Sekarang ia yakin jika kedua orang itu pernah saling kenal di masa lalu.

"Apa kau memiliki dendam pada Neliel? Apa kau memanfaatkanku?" Ichigo memborongnya dengan pertanyaan itu, sementara Rukia terdiam, beranjak ke depan pintu begitu saja.

"Aku takkan memungkiri itu. Semua yang kau tanyakan itu memang benar… Dan, aku takkan memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Aku puas dengan semua ini. Terima kasih telah menghancurkan hati perempuan itu untukku, Sayang." Rukia berlalu begitu saja, membiarkan Ichigo yang terkejut luar biasa.

Rukia memanfaatkannya sejak awal, bahkan ia takkan meminta permaafan Ichigo padanya. Apa ini artinya di antara mereka, semuanya berakhir? Ichigo mengusap wajahnya. Segera ia beranjak meninggalkan kantornya. Berusaha mencari sosok kekasihnya—atau mungkin(?) tidak lagi dalam beberapa puluh menit ke depan.

**.**

Rukia melancong dengan perasaan legah luar biasa, bahkan rasa-rasanya tubuh mungilnya ini jauh lebih ringan dari keadan hariannya. Hatinya sedang sangat tenang, bahagia. Akhirnya bisa menyaksikan kondisi serupa yang menimpanya dulu. Dengan ini, ia akan benar-benar memulai kehidupannya yang sebenarnya. Terlepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu, ahh… Terdengar, hebat!

Sebuah dering telepon menggema dari saku rok Rukia. Ia mengambilnya dan menjawab telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa sang penelpon, mengingat ia kenal dari dering khusus yang ia pasang pada orang-orang tertentu.

"Ya! Ada apa, Kiyo?" Ia menjawab, sembari membuka pintu kantornya. Kiyo terdengar mendesah di seberang telepon, ia nampak bimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, membuat wanita itu sedikit berkernyit.

"Ada masalah denganmu? Atau terjadi sesuatu?" Rukia menimpali, sedikit panik. Kiyo tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali dia dalam masalah.

Kembali, Kiyo menghembus napasnya, dan terdengar sangat berat,

"_Dia_ kembali!" Rukia terdiam mematung. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Dia kembali, Nee-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

* * *

**Oh, gosh! Nge-stuck! Bingung mau diapain chap 2 ini.. alurnya kecepatan atau gimana udah bingung.. ku serahin pada pendapat kalian, minna-san! Author ini sedang bingung -_- . Dan, saya mohon maaf karena ngebuat Ichigo jadi plin-plan gini, dia ketularan author abal yang plin-plan ini! XD *ngelirik title yang berbarengan dengan nama saya sebagai penname* #ngeless…**

Bales review! *****Yang Login kubalas lewat PM,

**Voidy:** Hehehe, maaf udah ngebuat bingung anda Voidy-san. Apa yang ini masih sama saja? #moga tidak. Makasih dah dikasih nilai ples, tapi ngejleb nih, apa alurnya kecepatan ya? Belum pandai ngatur alur nih -_- . ripiu lagi ya? Luv u too, Voidy-san! ^^

**Ms. Chappy: **Next chap is up! Sankyu dh ripiu. Ripiu lagi ya? ^^

**Zircon: **Hohoho, Sankyu dah suka Zircon-san! Maaf mengecewakan anda dengan sikap Ichigo, tapi disini dia udah mulai bertindak bukan? Hanya masalah waktu. *ngomong gaje* diripiu lagi ya? ^^

**Yosh, Sankyu banget buat yang udah nge-fave, follow, ataupun yang baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak…**

**See u next chap…**

**Review?**

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**This fic © Wishy-Washy Nara**

**WARNING****: OOC, AU, Alur Abstrak, Absolutely gaje-ness, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read, Baby!**

"**I've been warned you!"**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

_Setahun yang lalu…_

"Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Aku ingin menyudahi hubungan ini Grimmy. Aku ingin mencoba mencintai Ichigo dari hatiku." Neliel menyendu, menatap Grimmjow yang terlihat bingung di hadapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kukira kau sangat mencintaiku? Aku bahkan telah mengakhiri hubunganku bersama Rukia demi dirimu." Neliel menggeleng keras mendengar geraman frustasi Grimmjow itu.

"Tidak Grimmy. Saat ini, Rukia membutuhkanmu. Lebih dari diriku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" sela Grimmjow. "Kau tidak mencintai kekasihmu itu, kau hanya mencintaiku Nel. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu kekasihmu itu. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu agar kau tidak berhutang-budi lagi kepada keluarga itu." Ucap Grimmjow lirih, ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Neliel.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membalas budi keluarga Ichigo. Biar aku sendiri yang membalasnya."

"Tapi Nel—"

"—Lupakan aku, Grimmy! Demi kekasihmu. Dia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit saat ini. Dia membutuhkan perhatianmu. Kau harus melupakanku!" Neliel melepas genggaman itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Grimmjow!"

* * *

.

.

.

Hiks…

Neliel tengah menangis di bangku sana, airmatanya semakin bercucur deras. Ia tak menyangka jika wanita itu, Kuchiki Rukia, akan me-reka ulang semua kegiatan dirinya bersama Grimmjow dulu menggunakan kekasihnya.

Saat Kamisama mempertemukan mereka setahun yang lalu. Ia telah melupakan wajah wanita itu, dan baru tersadar kini setelah semuanya semakin jelas ia pikirkan.

Ah, seharusnya ia sadar sejak awal pada tingkah Ichigo yang berubah. Mungkin saja pria itu telah mengetahui segalanya dan setuju untuk melakukan semua ini bersama Kuchiki Rukia.

Hiks…

Sesugukan menjadi-jadi. Ia menautkan jemarinya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Isakan keras seperti anak berusia lima tahun adalah hal yang selanjurnya melantun. Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu dirinya sudah sangat mencintai Ichigo? Kenapa semua ini tidak terjadi di saat ia mencintai pria itu karena hutang budi? Hutang budi? Ah ya, ia berhutang kepada keluarga Ichigo. Berhutang jantung dalam dirinya ini.

Jantung?

Ya, Neliel difonis mengalami gagal jantung di usianya yang ke 17 tahun. Kurosaki Isshin yang adalah dokternya saat itu, mengatakan jika ia ingin hidup lebih lama ia harus menjalani transplantasi jantung. Namun sayang, mencari pendonor itu sangatlah sulit. Hingga, akhirnya kepergian sang istri, membuat Kurosaki senior itu mengajukan jantung istrinya sebagai pendonor.

"Apa kau bercanda, Oyaji?! Aku tidak ingin Kaa-san pergi tanpa apapun." Ichigo menggeram kesal ketika Isshin mengatakan niatnya.

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhir Kaa-sanmu. Ia sangat ingin membantu gadis ini. Kumohon, kau mengertilah!" penjelasan singkat itu rupanya membuat Ichigo meluruh juga.

Tiba hari itu. Hari dimana Neliel menemui Ichigo untuk meminta maaf atas jantung sang ibu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nona?" tanya Ichigo sekeluarnya pria itu dari pintu kantornya.

Neliel berdiri kaku, bingung kata apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Pria itu menatapnya seperti orang asing. Dia terus menelisik Neliel dari ujung kakinya.

"Nona!" panggilan itu membuat Neliel tersadar. Pria itu sudah tak mengingatnya lagi.

"Eh ya, aku… maaf!" Neliel menunduk, kemudian beranjak dari sana begitu saja.

Rencana minta maaf itu seketika berubah. Neliel ingn menjadikan dirinya sebagai pembalas-budi dengan membahagiakan putra kesayangan Kurosaki Masaki itu. Tetapi sungguh sayang, ketika semua itu terjadi, hatinya malah memilih pria lain. Sosok pria muda yang adalah muridnya.

Kini, perbuatan tak tulusnya itu membawa keadaan menyesakkan di hatinya. Terlambat! Ia terlambat untuk memiliki hati tulus Ichigo lagi padanya. Pria itu berselingkuh.

Hiks…

Neliel menitih airmata lagi, merasakan jantung yang menggebu-gebu itu. Ini lingkaran kehidupan! Ucapnya dalam hati. Apa seperti ini perasaan Rukia saat itu? ia bertanya walau tahu takkan ada yang menjawab.

"Neliel…" Panggilan itu membuat Neliel menengadah. Ichigo di hadapannya, tengah menstabilkan deru napasnya yang memburu.

"Bisa, kita bicara?" Neliel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap pria berwarna rambut selaras ibunya itu ragu.

"Hmm." Neliel mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Ichigo duduk di sampingnya.

Senyap. Dibawah pohon yang rindang itu Ichigo menengadah menatap dedaunan yang bergerak ulah angin. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Desah angin adalah hal selanjutnya yang terdengar melingkupi mereka. Neliel bungkam menanggapinya.

"Aku sudah berselingkuh di belakangmu."

"Ichigo—"

"—maaf tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik!" Ichigo mengeraskan suaranya. Menatap ke arah Neliel yang juga menatapnya. "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini!"

Ichigo menyendu. Ia sadar ekspresi terkejut Neliel, dia baru saja membuat hati perempuan itu remuk berkeping-keping dengan kelakuan kurang-ajarnya ini.

"A—" Suara Neliel tak dapat keluar kini. Ayolah, hanya satu kata untuk menghilangkan situasi jelek ini. Neliel benar-benar akan berakhir jika ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Maafkan aku…" Ichigo kini menelungkup kedua pipi tembemnya, menghapus jejak airmata di sana sembari tersenyum. Neliel hanya menggeleng kecil. Jangan berakhir, jerit batinnya menatap Ichigo. Ia hanya bisa menangis, membiarkan momen menyakitkan ini berjalan.

"Ne, Nel…" Ichigo berucap parau membuat Neliel menatapnya ragu. Nada suaranya membuat Neliel takut untuk mendengar pernuturan selanjutnya dari pria itu "Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku, ada hubungan seperti apa yang ada di antara kau dan Rukia?"

Deg!

Neliel tercengang, Ichigo terlihat berbeda, ia melepas telungkupannya dan memandang (sangat) serius kepada Neliel. Tapi, apa Neliel harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Ichigo? Bahwa, ia perusak hubungan murid dan kekasih mungilnya itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Ting!

Rukia melangkah gontai keluar dari lift. Dia memilih pulang lebih dulu. Setelah kabar dari Kiyo itu, dia gusar. Tak ingin mengingat hal itu namun selalu berkelut di kepalanya, membuat pekerjaannya terbengkalai begitu saja.

Ia berjalan santai menuju porsche silver miliknya dan membuka pintu mobil itu.

Puk!

Tiba-tiba pundak Rukia di pegang seseorang. Ia berbalik dan langsung tersandar ke pintu mobilnya. Amethystnya membulat.

"Yo! Hisashiburi, Rukia!" Grimmjow, mengangkat tangannya menyapa. Ia tersenyum namun segera sirna mendapati ekpresi terkejut Rukia itu. "Kau seperti melihat hantu saja. Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku?" Rukia masih bungkam, menatap Grimmjow yang hanya mendesah malas di hadapannya.

Pria itu masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu, kontras dengan warna birunya. Hanya sedikit rapi, dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Dia juga bertambah tinggi, dan tanpa sadar Rukia menilainya.

Pria yang muda 3 tahun darinya itu mengacak asal rambut biru mudanya, terlihat gusar. "Ayolah, jangan diam seperti ini. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang asing, Rukia." Pipinya memerah tipis? Yang benar saja.

Dan lagi-lagi Rukia masih dalam kondisinya. Bungkam. Kini Grimmjow kembali (lagi) mendesah, dia (sedikit) kesal hanya diam-diam seperti ini dan dipandangi aneh oleh beberapa orang di sekitar mereka karena tingkah Rukia padanya. Sungguh membuatnya terlihat seperti orang asing.

Segera ia mengulur tangannya menarik _directure _perusahaan _U Enterprise_ untuk berjalan bersamanya. Ia tersenyum, ketika akhirnya ia tidak mendapati penolakan akan tindakannya kepada wanita itu. Yah, walau wanita itupun tak mengatakan setuju.

Grimmjow memasukkan Rukia ke dalam mobilnya—dengan mulus. Sedang Rukia, nampaknya masih shock. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow kepadanya. Hingga mobil itu melaju meninggalkan gedung perusahaan. Ketika sepasang manik musim gugur menatap iris azure di dalam mobil sport itu.

"Rukia…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ja! Makanlah," Grimmjow menyodorkan semangkuk shiratama kehadapan gadis bersurai kelam itu. Ia hanya memandang keluar kaca di samping meja mereka. Sekarang ia menyesal harus terjebak bersama pria biru itu.

Grimmjow menatapnya bingung. Ini shiratama! Mengapa Rukia tak segera menyentuhnya?

"Kau sudah tidak menyukai shiratama lagi?" Rukia berbalik menatapnya. Oh akhirnya, Grimmjow benar-benar menyita perhatian wanita itu. Grimmjow tersenyum, "Ayo makan!"

"Cepat katakan maumu?" tanya Rukia, nada suaranya terdengar datar sedatar ekpresinya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Makanlah dulu, setelah itu kita bicara hm?"

"Dengar! Aku mengikutimu bukan untuk melakukan ini!" Rukia menyela cepat, ia serius dengan ucapannya. Buktinya ia mendorong mangkuk shiratama itu kembali ke tengah meja.

"Cepat katakan maumu, atau aku akan pergi sekarang!" Rukai hendak berdiri menarik tas tangan hitamnya sebelum akhirnya Grimmjow menahannya untuk tetap berdiri di depan kursinya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Grimmjow. Rukia kini kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya, menatap malas kepada sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya mem-ben-ci-mu!" Grimmjow terkekeh pelan. Lucu sekali, perutnya serasa dikelitik saat mendengar kata-kata pedas itu. Tangannya terulur mencubit pipi wanita itu pelan.

"Kau tidak cocok marah atau membenci seperti ini. Kau yang ku kenal selalu bersikap manis—"

Plakk!

"—jangan sentuh aku!" Rukia menghalaunya.

"Hehehe. Mungkin hanya aku pria konyol yang menginginkan wanita galak sepertimu." Pria muda itu menggoda sembari tersenyum, mencuatkan rona malu di kedua pipi Rukia. Oh Kamisama, Rukia baru saja merona karena pria ini? Apa yang salah padanya?

"Tutup mulutmu!" Desis Rukia kecil, ia kini memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Jangan seperti ini, dia tidak menyukai keadaan ini.

"Rukia…" wanita itu berbalik. Tangannya diraih pria muda itu untuk digenggam, dan sayangnya segera Rukia melerainya, menyebabkan tawa renyah muncul dari bibir Grimmjow. "Maafkan aku!" Rukia tersentak, entah mengapa tiba-tiba yang ia rasakan di hadapannya ini bukan lagi pria keras kepala yang selalu seenak jidatnya, dia berbeda.

"Aku tahu, aku telah sangat melukaimu setahun yang lalu," Grimmjow melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Rukia menelisik isi pembicaraan ini. "Tapi bisakah? Kita memulai ini dari awal, Rukia?"

Deg!

"Aku, …menyesal."

Khu… Rukia tiba-tiba terkekeh dibalik tangannya. Gosh, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Memulai dari awal? Menyesal?

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, bocah? Menyesal?" Rukia mencemoohnya.  
"Huh, tahu apa kau tentang menyesal?" suara wanita itu seketika meninggi. Seharusnya keadaan seperti ini tak pernah terjadi. Rukia akhirnya sadar jika pria itu menginginkan Rukia kembali.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, untukmu. Tapi, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?" lagi-lagi nada lembut(?) yang Rukia dengar dari pria itu. Ia membatu sejenak, kemudian menghela napasnya. Terdengar bosan.

"Kau sudah sangat salah besar! Meminta kesempatan kedua kepadaku?! Lupakan! Aku takkan pernah peduli lagi pada semua keadaan di masa lalu."

"Tapi Rukia... Aku sungguh menyesal melakukan semua ini kepadamu. Aku kini sadar… Kau adalah wanitaku—"

"Kau ini," Rukia menyela kesal. "Benar-benar membuatku muak!" Manik azure itu membulat, ia menatap seringai pada bibir ranum itu. Wanita itu mencemoohnya (lagi), ia benar-benar pada batasnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak membuang percuma waktuku."

Tanpa mau tahu balasan ucapan Grimmjow, Rukia berdiri berlalu meninggalkan meja restaurant itu.

Ini hari yang buruk. Kenapa Kamisama harus mempertemukan dirinya dengan Grimmjow kembali? Apa benang penghubung mereka belum benar-benar terputus? Oh, ini memuakkannya. Ia butuh istirahat.

Rukia berdiri di tepi jalan, melayangkan tangannya menghentikan sebuah taxi. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini, dan menghindari pria itu jika mereka dipertemukan kembali.

Tangannya menarik pintu taxi dihadapannya ketika lengan kecilnya dicengkram(?)—keras—oleh seseorang, membuatnya meringkis sakit dan berbalik melihat sang dalang.

"Ini belum selesai!" Grimmjow menekan setiap kata-katanya itu sembari mencengkram semakin kuat lengan Rukia, menorehkan memar di sana.

"Sakit, baka! Ukh, lepaskan aku. Kau melukaiku!" ringkis Rukia, ia memegang tangan besar di lengannya, mencoba membebaskan diri.

"Aku capek memakai cara halus kepadamu! …Aku menginginkanmu, dan harus kudapatkan kembali!" Grimmjow menariknya, tanpa peduli ringkisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Rukia, bahkan tatapan orang kepada dua muda-mudi itu yang menjadi tontonan siang.

Rukia dipaksa memasuki mobil Grimmjow, begitupun pria itu. Dan, detik-detik selanjutnya berlalu dengan cepat. Pria itu memojokkan Rukia di sudut pintu, kemudian memaksanya untuk berciuman. Grimmjow terus menarik tengkuk Rukia sementara wanita itu juga terus-menerus merontak ketakutan. Memukul bahkan mencakar pria itu yang kini menggigit bibirnya hingga terasa sesuatu yang asin dari sana berwarna merah.

"Hentikan…" ucap Rukia disela tindakan Grimmjow padanya. Pria itu tak peduli, bahkan kini menarik rambut Rukia dengan kencang, "Ukh, ini sakit!" Airmata Rukia mengalir, ya ampun sudah berapa lama airmata itu tidak menitih? Setahun yang lalu? Oh, dan kembali pria yang sama mengembalikan airmata itu.

Grimmjow masih dalam tindakannya. Ia merasakan titik-titik air yang mengenai tangannya, ia tahu ia membuat wanita itu menangis, namun ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia teramat menginginkan Rukia.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Rukia." ucapnya paruh, masih dengan kekurang-ajarannya. "Aku tidak bisa bersabar untuk tidak memilikimu…" ia kembali mendaratkan ciuman kasar ke bibir mungil itu.

"Hentikan! …Grimm—jow…" dan akhirnya, kata itu sungguh meluluhkan Grimmjow.

Ia memundurkan dirinya, menatap Rukia. Wanita itu sangat berantakan. Bibirnya bengkak dengan tataan rambut yang tak terurus, pakaiannya kusut. Ini gila!, guman Grimmjow dalam hatinya. Ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh Rukia namun, wanita itu menutup matanya. Ia ketakutan.

Sejenak Grimmjow berpikir, kemana semua sikap angkuh dan penuh percaya diri yang Rukia tunjukkan tadi? Ia kini tampak sangat rapuh, serapuh ketika ia tahu ia sebatang-kara. Oh Kamisama, Grimmjow sangat ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menginginkan ketenangannya setelah perbuatan bejat Grimmjow tadi padanya.

"Rukia…" Grimmjow memanggil ragu.

"Hiks… Kau menyakitiku… Brengsek!" Seketika manik azure itu membulat. Rukia terlanjur turun dari mobil itu, berlalu meninggalkan Grimmjow di dalam mobilnya.

"Satu kesalahan lagi… kah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya di lapangan parkiran tepat di depan gedung perusahaan. Ia kini tampak murung, seharusnya ia tidak menangis tadi. Menyesal, yah, selalu seperti ini setelah apa yang tidak ia sukai terjadi. Kenapa tubuhnya selalu bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya di saat seperti tadi? Ia benci harus menunjukkan airmatanya di depan pria biru itu, bahkan sempat menyebut nama yang ia sangat benci itu.

Hah, ia mendesah. Kembali menyalahkan dirinya, apa sebaiknya ia tidak bersikap kasar kepada pria itu agar tidak berakhir begini? Sudut bibirnya perih, terobek karena gig-gigi kuat pria itu. Kini ia beralih kepada lengannya, membuka lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan beberapa bekas jari yang tercetak di sana.

"Hah~ Dasar sialan!" Umpat Rukia.

"Siapa yang sialan?" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Sontak ia menutup kembali lengan bajunya dan menatap ke samping kanannya. Sesosok pria dengan kemeja hitam berdasi merah berdiri di sana, melempar sebuah senyum manis kepadanya.

Rukia tak membalas senyum itu, ia hanya bergerak mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mematikan alarm mobil itu. Ia mengabaikan sosok berkepala orange di sampingnya.

"Rukia…" Ichigo memanggilnya lembut. Oh yang benar saja, pria itu masih bersikap manis kepadanya? Apa ini? Seharusnya ia membenci Rukia, bukan seperti ini?

Ichigo mendekatinya, dan membalikkan wajahnya dengan sangat pelan. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Rukia melerai tangan Ichigo dari wajahnya, "Bukan urusanmu. Kembalilah bekerja."

"Apa pria yang membawamu tadi?" Rukia sontak tercengang. Ichigo melihatnya?

Rukia terdiam, membuka pintu mobilnya ketika sebuah lengan kekar menariknya ke dalam sebuah dada bidang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Rukia bingung.

"Aku, selalu ingin mengatakan ini," Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya, menambah semakin banyak tanda tanya di kepala Rukia. Dada itu masih mengeluarkan bunyi yang sama, detak demi detak yang terus berpacu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia!" Dan Rukia membeku seketika. Oh ya, benar. Pria ini menyukainya. Ia tahu itu. "Jadikan aku tempat pelampiasanmu. Percayakan aku!"

Deg!

Seketika yang ada dalam kepala Rukia adalah kebimbangan. Percayakan orang lain? Selama ini, ia adalah sosok yang tak mempercayai siapapun. Tapi, ini sedikit berbeda. Ia merasakan hal lain jika selalu bersama pria itu, seperti… Nyaman(?).

Tunggu! Apa ini artinya ia bisa sedikit membuka diri kepada sosok pria yang walau telah ia sakiti ini, namun masih mencintainya? Membagi kelemahannya dan mempercayai sosok ini? … Ah, tidak. Mungkin terlalu cepat! Ia tidak ingin mempercayai orang secepat ini. Tidak.

Rukia melepas pelukan itu, kata maaf adalah kata yang selanjutnya ia ucap. Ia lupa, ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan mengucapkan kata itu. Ia tak membutuhkan permaafan Ichigo bukan? Namun, terbesit sebuah perasaan aneh jika ia tak mengucapkannya. Apa yang salah?

"Mm, biar kuobati lukamu." Ichigo menariknya lembut, kembali memasuki gedung perusahaan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, menampakkannya di depan para karyawan-karyawan mereka dengan acuh.

Oh ampun, Rukia baru saja membiarkan seorang pria menggiringnya—lagi. Hanya saja, ini lembut. Dan selalu seperti ini jika orang itu adalah sosok yang memiliki punggung besar di hadapannya ini.

Sosok itu, Rukia menatapnya. Ia kini menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk membawakan kotak P3K ke kantornya. Sementara mereka, memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa putih hijau itu dan duduk di sofa ruangan itu, bersebelahan.

"Boleh kulihat lukamu?" Ichigo meminta Izin.

Rukia dengan ragu mengangkat wajahnya agar Ichigo dengan mudah melihat sudut bibirnya yang tergores itu. Ia menatapnya serius, membuat Rukia ingin menertawakan wajah serius yang—menurutnya—konyol itu. Dan tanpa sadar, kedua mata itu beradu, membelalakan amethyst Rukia.

Sang pemilik langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Terasa sedikit panas, bahkan mengingatkannya kepada suatu kondisi dimana mereka tengah bergumul—Oh Kamisama, Rukia mengingat sesuatu yang tak perlu!

Pintu kantor yang terbuka mengalihkan suasana canggung sejenak. Kotetsu Kiyone, sang sekertaris _general manager _perusahaan ini baru saja masuk, dan meletakkan kotak P3K di atas meja, dan kemudian mengundur diri. Sekilas, ia mengerling nakal kepada kedua atasannya itu. Apa maksudnya?

"Angkat wajahmu, Rukia. Biar kubersihkan lukamu." Rukia mengikuti intruksinya. Ia membiarkan Ichigo memegang dagunya kemudian membersihkan bekas-bekas darah kering di sudut bibirnya itu.

Dan oh ya ampun! Kini Rukia kembali menatap wajah serius Ichigo. Perutnya tergelitik untuk mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Wajah Ichigo terlalu serius, memandang bibirnya.

"Rukia…" panggilan itu menunda tawa Rukia. Ichigo tetap fokus kepada lukanya sementara panggilannya terdengar seserius wajahnya. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Nel."

Deg! Rukia menegang. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah amethyst cantik itu.

"Maaf! … Jika kau berharap aku akan membencimu? Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Bola amethyst itu bergerak-gerak, namun tatapnnya hanya kepada manik hazel yang tenang itu. Bahkan sang pemilik melontarkan senyuman andalannya. Senyuman khas seorang Kurosaki.

Tangannya kini meraih kepada kedua tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya erat. Sementara kedua mata mereka masing saling memandang. "Aku tidak peduli tentang semua di masa lalumu… Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku sebagai masa sekarangmu, bahkan mungkin masa depanmu!" Rukia tercengang bukan main. Apa artinya ini?

"Kau menggombal?" Rukia menimpali, dia tak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari sosok di hadapannya itu. Dia melembut—bahkan terlalu lembut.

Kurosaki Ichigo terkekeh, segera menarik tengkuk Rukia pelan dan membawanya kepada sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Membuat Rukia yang tercengang, jadi meluruh membalas kecupan itu, refleks? _Who knows?_

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat, mencintaimu, Rukia!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow mendorong sebuah pintu kaca dimana di atasnya terdapat lonceng silver yang berdering ulahnya.

Setelah menerima telepon singkat dari new contact di ponselnya, ia segera bergegas ke café ini. Sosok perempuan yang berada di sudut café ini adalah tujuannya. Perempuan dengan nuansa cerah, sejenis dirinya. Neliel, terlihat memainkan sedotan minumannya dengan tatapan menerawang.

Dia tiba-tiba menatap ke depan kursi di hadapannya yang kosong beberapa puluh menit lalu telah terisi. Grimmjow duduk di sana, melempar senyum kepadanya, sembari memegang tangan perempuan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Grimmjow." Neliel membalas genggaman itu. "Ng, aku tidak terlalu baik."

"Heehee, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja sensei!" Neliel hanya tersenyum merespon perkataan itu. Bukan ini pikirannya yang sesungguhnya

"Bagaiaman London? Belajar banyak di sana?" Pria itu terkekeh.

"Hm. Setidaknya ini membuatku bisa berpikir kembali untuk melepasmu, Neliel." Neliel tertawa geli kemudian.

"Jangan dendam kepadaku. Aku menyayangimu, tapi aku mencintai, Ichigo."

"Ya aku tahu. Aku juga telah memutuskan. Setelah menjadi lebih baik di sana, aku akan kembali kepada Rukia—"

"Eh?" Nada suara Neliel terdengar sedikit heboh. Tatapannya juga terkejut.

"Hehe. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku ternyata mencintainya, Nel… Hanya saja, aku kembali melakukan kesalahan kepadanya. Dia semakin membenciku."

"Kau sudah bertemu, dengannya?" Grimmjow hanya mengangguk singkat. Membuat Neliel mendesah berat, lalu berujar, "Hah… Kau takkan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadaku." Pria itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Ada apa?"

Neliel menatapnya, memberi jeda sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Kuchiki Rukia… dia membalas perbuatan kita kepadaku." Grimmjow tercengang bukan main.

"Dia… apa?!"

"Hubunganku berakhir dengan Ichigo beberapa jam yang lalu. …Dia, me-reka ulang kejadian kita, bersama Ichigo." Neliel mulai terdengar memelankan suaranya. Bunyi sesugukkan kecil mulai terdengar. "Mereka berselingkuh di belakangku. Dan selama ini, dia menyiksaku dengan menggunakan Ichigo… hiks…"

Grimmjow berdiri, mengambil tempat di samping sosok tosca itu dan memeluknya erat. Entah mengapa ia tak sanggup melihat perempuan itu menangis seperti ini. Ia mengusap punggungnya yang gematar, membuat perempuan itu berusaha tenang.

"Tenanglah… Semua akan baik-baik saja." Neliel melepas pelukan itu, menatap iris azure di hadapannya.

"Grimmy…" tanpa sadar ia mengucap nama kesayangannya itu lagi, kepada sosok yang saat ini bukan siapa-siapanya itu.

"Ssstt… Kau tidak boleh menangis. Akan kupastikan, kau akan kembali bersama Ichigo." Grimmjow mengusap airmata Neliel, persis seperti yang dilakukan mantan kekasih Neliel sebelumnya. "Karena Rukia takkan menjadi milik siapapun… Dia milikku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia melongo tak jelas mendengar pengakuan Ichigo—untuk kesekian itu. Ia masih tersenyum menatap Rukia, sedikit menertawakan ekspresi wanita itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh?" Rukia semakin melongo, dan itu membuat Ichigo terkekeh sedikit keras.

"Pengakuanku, apa jawabanmu?"

"Baka! …Jangan berharap padaku." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, ia sedikit memerah. Oh, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya membalas ciuman itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, baru saja ia spontan membalas ciuman Ichigo.

"Kau memerah—"

"TIDAK!" ia berbalik, menunjukkan semakin jelas garis-garis merah di kedua pipinya. Kembali, Ichigo terkekeh dan menepuk lembut tangan besarnya ke surai kelam Rukia. Ia lalu kembali mendaratkan kecupan—yang lagi-lagi—direspon spontan oleh Rukia.

Sial! Dia mengerjaiku!, umpat Rukia ketika kekehan itu menggelegah.

"Kau menyukaiku!" ucap Ichigo bangga.

"Hentikan bodoh!"

Rona itu semakin jelas dan jelas saja. Ada sedikit rasa hangat di dadanya. Kamisama, Engkau sungguh sangat baik. Ia benar-benar berbuat dosa kepada sosok di hadapannya ini, namun Engkau masih membuat sosok ini untuk tetap menyukainya. Layakkah ia mendapatkannya?

Oh tidak! Apa maksudnya ini, benarkah ucapan Ichigo kepadanya? Rukia menyukai pria ini?

Cup!

Rukia tersadar dari dunianya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan baru tersadar Ichigo kembali mengecupnya.

"Kau meninggalkan tempat ini, Sayang."

"O-Oh. Maaf." Canggung? Bukan, Rukia ragu hingga mengucapkan kata maaf lagi. Isi kepalanya memang sedang tidak berada di sini.

"Hei, tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung. "Hn?"

"Melanjutkan yang tertunda." Ichigo mengerling nakal. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan diam, Rukia masih mencerna kata itu. Kenapa terasa sulit untuk dicerna? Ah, tentu. Pikirannya sedang melalang-buana.

Hingga, ia menurunkan kedua alisnya menatap Ichigo setelah akhirnya tercerna juga kata-kata itu dalam otaknya. "Dalam mimpimu! Kembali bekerja!" Rukia berucap datar.

"Kutunggu nanti!" Ichigo menyela, membuat wajah Rukia panas sembari beranjak keluar dari kantor itu, menyisahkan kekehan Ichigo di sana.

Apa-apaan ini? Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini jika Ichigo menggodanya. Merona? Huh.

Namun samar, sebuah senyum terpantri di sana. Bibirnya terlihat berguman pelan,

"Baka mono…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

* * *

**Ampuuunn! Ceritanya semakin gaje.. ngestuck di RS gegara DBD ngebuat cerita ini amburadul. XD .. Kembali deh kuserahin kepada pendapat para reader(s) sekalian!**

**Bales review!** *Yang Login kubalas lewat PM,

**MR. KRabs**: ampun, Ichigo gag tegaan kok. Bakal rumit klo sampe dia buat sakit hati Rukia. hehehe ripiu lagi ya, MR. KRabs? ^^

**Voidy:** Masih ada sesuatu? Nampaknya aku harus mikir keras apa itu? masih belum dapet clue apa itu. Gimana chap ini, Voidy-san? Mohon pengamatannya! Luv u too, Voidy-san ^^

**Zircon:** ampuuuun.. chap ini hancur. Otak lagi gag beres, zircon-san. Saya gag bisa banyak ucap. Mohon pengamatannya.. ^^

**Yosh, chap ini saya mohon pendapat, kritik, saran untuk menjadi referensi saya. ^^ so…**

**REVIEW?**

**See u next chap,**

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**This fic © Wishy-Washy Nara**

**WARNING****: OOC, AU, Alur Abstrak, Absolutely gaje-ness, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan, Lemon(?).**

**Don't Like? Don't Read, Baby!**

"**I've been warned you!"**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Kau ingin mendengar semuanya, Ichigo?" Neliel memulai setelah diam yang panjang antara dirinya dan Ichigo.

Pria itu tak menjawab, hanya ingin mendengar penuturan selanjutnya dari bibir yang pernah dikecupnya itu. "Kuanggap diammu adalah iya." Nada suara perempuan itu bergetar, masih karena tangisannya. "Aku… telah berbohong sejak awal hubungan kita."

Ichigo masih tak merespon, bahkan terlihat biasa setelah mendengar ucapan Neliel itu. Ia sungguh kehilangan rasanya pada perempuan itukah? Ia sudah tak peduli lagi?

"Aku adalah gadis yang didonori ibumu." Lanjut Neliel skeptis. Ichigo nampak sama sekali tak terkejut(?) dan malah memegang tangan gadis itu mengusapnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama kita." Ucapan Ichigo itu justru membuat Neliel yang terkejut, tak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Tapi, mengapa—"

"Ya, aku sengaja melakukannya. Karena aku ingin berada dekat dengan ibuku." Neliel seketika tercengang. Jadi, ini kenyataannya. "Jadi katakan padaku Nel… Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kau dan Rukia…"

Neliel menatapnya, terdiam sejenak. Minat untuk memberitahu Ichigo, rasa-rasanya hilang seketika mendengar fakta bahkan Ichigo mendekatinya untuk pertama kali karena jantung dalam tubuhnya ini.

"Neliel—"

"Bisakah…" Neliel menjeda, membuat Ichigo bungkam. "Setelah semua yang kuceritakan ini. bisakah kau… tidak membenciku?" ucapnya lirih, menampakkan sosok yang lemah detik itu juga.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, membuat Neliel menghela napas, menahan airmata untuk membuat jalur di pipinya.

"Setelah lima bulan hubungan kita, aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Pikirankan selalu mengelak jika kukatakan ini cinta, dia selalu mengatakan jika ini hanya balas-budi. Dan, tanpa kusadari, aku ternyata menyukai pria lain, pria yang adalah anak didikku sendiri, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. …Awalnya dia selalu menatapku aneh, membuatku risih dengan tingkahnya. Namun, suatu hari di bulan keenam hubungan kita, ia mengatakan ketertarikannya kepadaku… Ia mengatakan jika jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang sejak pertama kali pertemuan kami. … haha, dia sangat lucu saat itu." Neliel tertawa renyah namun lirih, terdengar seolah enggan untuk ia keluarkan.

"Ketika itu, kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kau tak pernah bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan seorang kekasih, dan hal itu membuatku menerima Grimmjow. Ia selalu mampu memberiku perhatian lebih darimu. ... Tapi ternyata, setelah hubungan manis kami, aku baru tersadar jika pria itu juga berselingkuh dari kekasihnya…"

"Rukia…" Ichigo menambah.

"Hm, Kuchiki Rukia adalah kekasihnya. Hari itu ia datang ke apartemen Grimmjow dan memergoki kami hampir bercinta di sana. Sama seperti kejadian yang baru saja kalian mainkan tadi." Neliel tersenyum miris dan mendapat sapuan lembut pada pipinya,

"Maaf, Nel…" perempuan itu menggeleng.

"Nng, aku layak mendapatkannya. Sejak awal memang salah kami yang tak tegas melepaskan kalian. Tetap mempertahankan bahwa kami tahu kami saling menyiksa diri… Grimmjow yang tak tega kepada Rukia, sementara aku karena berhutang-budi kepada keluargamu… Kami adalah dua orang bodoh yang menyakiti kalian. Dan kuyakin kau takkan senang mendengar ini, Ichigo." Neliel kembali menjeda, memberikan kesan penasaran pada pria orange itu.

"Rukia bertengkar hebat dengan Grimmjow sesudahnya, dia terjatuh dari tangga apartement dan tak sadarkan diri hingga beberapa hari di rumah sakit." Dan benar ucapan Neliel, Ichigo nampak tercengang mendengar semua perkataan itu. Ia pasti tak menyukainya.

"Karena keadaan Rukia itu, aku memutuskan Grimmjow. Aku tak sanggup melihat keadaan wanita itu, ia mengingatkanku ketika aku terpuruk sendiri di rumah sakit, tak ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku di sana. Hanya ibu dan ayahmu yang memperhatikanku. Ironis, bahkan keluargaku sendiri tak ada yang mau melihatku."

"…"

"Patah tulang, geger otak, ditambah sakit hati atas pengkhianatan atas kepercayaannya kepada kekasih hati. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika itu sampai kualami. Namun, sayangnya Rukia malah mengenalkannya kepadaku." Kembali Neliel tertawa renyah.

"Aku terlambat mencintaimu, bahkan sebelum aku bisa menyerahkan seluruh jiwa ragaku, kau telah pergi." Neliel menitih hujan di pipinya. Ia menangis deras dalam diam dengan sesugukkan kecil menatap pria yang lalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku juga tak bisa bersikap tegas kepadamu… Kau selalu lembut, bahkan terlalu lembut… Seperti bulu domba." Ucapan terakhir itu menyebabkan Neliel tertawa kecil. Bercanda di saat seperti ini? yang benar saja! Tapi jujur, Neliel tersipu dengan kata biasa itu.

Perlahan ia melepas pelukan Ichigo dan menatap hazel hangat pria itu. "Jadi… Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Hn?" Ichigo menaut tinggi satu alisnya.

"Apa kau masih akan tetap bersama Rukia, meski dia memanfatkanmu seperti ini?" Ichigo segera tersenyum, mengangguk pasti.

"Kau benar!" Neliel tersontak kaget, apa Ichigo merubah pikirannya?

"Aku memang sedikit marah karena dimanfaatkan seperti ini, bahkan tanpa kutahu yang menjadi sasarannya adalah kau. …Tapi, tak apa…" Neliel melongo dengan bola mata yang membesar. Tak apa?!

"Aku mencintainya. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya. …Lagipula, aku menyukai sikap nakalnya kepadaku, hehe. Itu nilai plesnya dan aku sungguh menyukai itu."

Neliel terdiam mematung. Harusnya ia tak bertanya jika jawaban Ichigo akan berubah manis seperti ini. Yah, ia tahu pria playboy ini selalu bermulut manis, dan sayangnya Neliel jarang mendapatkan moment itu ketika mereka masih bersama.

"Dia beruntung… Bahkan jika lawannya adalah kekasihmu sendiri…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Gema langkah kaki yang berbentur dengan lantai teratas gedung perusahaan_ U Enterprise_. Perusahaan ini sepi. Jam kerja telah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Hanya tersisa satu dua orang yang melembur di beberapa lantai, mengerjakan tugas menumpuk di atas meja mereka.

Kreek!

Derit pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Rukia yang baru saja membereskan tumpukan dokument di depannya ke sisi kanan meja kerja. Ia menatap ke arah pintu dan mendapati sesosok pria orange tengah melangkah ke arahnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Ayo pulang!" Ichigo menyapa sembari mengambil tas jinjing hitam Rukia. Wanita itu menatapnya tak sedap, ia berdiri dan segera beranjak mendekati Ichigo.

"Kembalikan tasku." Pintanya sakartis, namun tak berhasil didapatnya. Ichigo malah menarik tangannya dan menggiring keluar keduanya dari kantor Rukia. "Kembalikan tasku, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Ichigo—"

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu seperti ditarik seorang pria ke mobilnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu!" Ucapan itu terdengar kesal. Ia semakin menggenggam erat jemari Rukia dalam tangan besarnya. Mencoba membuat wanita itu nyaman dalam giringannya. Yah setidaknya, Rukia kini sudah tak mencoba mengoceh meminta tasnya.

Keduanya kini memasuki lift dengan Ichigo yang menekan tombol lantai dasar. Ia melepas genggamannya kemudian menarik pinggang Rukia merapat kepadanya, membuat Rukia sedikit canggung. Salah! Bukankah ini sudah biasa Ichigo lakukan ketika mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan itu.

Khukhu… Rukia terkekeh kecil, membuat Ichigo jadi menatapnya detik itu juga. "Aku memang bodoh bukan?" tanya Rukia lucu. Ichigo menatapnya bingung, menampakkan kerutan permanen di jidatnya semakin tebal terlihat.

"Mengikuti semua katamu padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya pria yang baru saja kutemui kurang dari setahun—Hmmphh!" Rukia terperanjat kaget. Ichigo baru saja menarik wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir lembut Rukia ke bibirnya,

"Apa peduliku?" Ichigo menekan katanya, mengambil jarak beberapa centi dari bibir Rukia. Pemilik mata cantik amethyst itu masih dapat merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo, membuat napasnya sedikit berburu. Jantungnya sekarang, kenapa berdetak kencang seperti ini? Padahal semua ini tak pernah terjadi sepertinya. Ooh! Jangan bilang Rukia terpesona kepadanya? Apa ia sungguh terjerat pesona Kurosaki muda itu seperti para karyawan wanitanya? Ini sungguh gila!

Rukia beralih menatap hazel hangat tepat di depan amethystnya itu. Menyendu dan menyiratkan betapa ia sangat mengasihi sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Kira-kira itu yang Rukia lihat di sana.

"Apa penting seberapa lama aku mengenalmu untuk bisa menjadi priamu? Yang aku tahu aku sungguh mencintaimu, dan sangat menginginkamu, Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo melanjutkan kata-kata manisnya itu. Masih dalam posisi mereka yang sangat dempet itu, Rukia terdiam.

Kata-kata pria itu, entah mengapa Rukia bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Bahkan jujur ia merasakan ada perasaan senang mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin saja hanya bualan Ichigo itu.

Ba-thump… ba-thump… ba-thump…

Wajahnya memerah. Ia tiba-tiba menyembunyikan kedua manik cantiknya di balik kelopak matanya. Lalu, mengangkat dagunya semakin tinggi dari yang dibuat Ichigo. Seperti mengundang Ichigo untuk melakukan perbuatannya tadi lagi.

Dan benar, tak sia-sia. Ichigo tersenyum dan…

Ting!

Rukia merasakan lengan pada pinggangnya menghilang. Sigap ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Ichigo telah berlalu dari lift itu.

"Sialan! Kau mengerjaiku?" umpat Rukia.

"Kau takkan menarik jika tidak nakal, Sayang! Cepatlah, atau kutinggal…" balas Ichigo tanpa mencoba memperlambat langkahnya.

Ch, Rukia mendecah kesal. Beraninya berkata begitu setelah mengatakan kata-kata manisnya untuk menggoda Rukia. Benar-benar playboy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Rukia memandang titik-titik air dari keran ke dalam bath-up nya. Sejak Ichigo mengantarnya tadi—dan memberikan kecupan perpisahan—jantung Rukia tak dapat berhenti untuk tidak semakin memacu ketika kembali mengingatnya. Perasaan ini ia tahu terjadi jika ia menyukai seseorang. Namun kata 'secepat ini?' yang selalu berputar di kepalanya. 'Kepada Ichigo pula, mantan kekasih dari kekasih gelap mantan kekasih Rukia.'

Pyuhh..

Rukia meniup busa di tangannya, membiarkan busa itu menyatu dengan busa lain yang mengapung di atas air hangat bath-upnya. Mereka sudah bersama selama dua bulan, ya ini membuat Rukia merasa sedikit tidak asing kepadanya, dalam artian ia percaya sosok Ichigo tanpa sadar. Tapi, tak pernah terlintas jika dia sungguh menyukai Ichigo—Tunggu! Apa ia baru saja mengatakan suka? Tidak! Tidak seperti itu.

Tetapi, jika ia berpikir terus menerus, jantungnya akan semakin berdebar dan teringat akan kehangatan Ichigo. Apa ia sungguh merasakan hal yang dulu ia rasakan kepada Grimmjow?—GRIMMJOW? Satu nama itu kembali berkutak di kepalanya.

Nama itu membuatnya muak. Namun, ia tak bisa pungkiri jika pertemuan singkat mereka itu sempat membuat jantung Rukia berdegup seperti dulu ketika bersamanya. Tapi, ada yang janggal. Degup itu dapat ia rasakan berbedakan jika dibanding dengan ketika Ichigo yang bersamanya.

Oh dia gusar! Tidak boleh seperti ini. Jantungnya terus berpacu mengingat wajah Ichigo bahkan singkat terlintas bayang ketika mereka bersama terbangun di suatu pagi dengan posisi yang hangat. SIAL!, umpat Rukia.

Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Getar ponsel di samping bath-up mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Ada nama Ichigo di sana, pria itu menelpon. Sial, jantungnya semakin berdebar. Abaikan. Tidak. Abaikan. Tidak. Abaikan. Ti—dak…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengambil tempat di depan televisi, rumah itu semakin senyap setelah Neliel kembali ke flatnya. Ichigo baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, rambut orange jabriknya sedikit layu ulah basah, tangannya bergerak-gerak bersama handuk putih di lehernya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Satu tangannya lagi memegang ponsel, menekan sebuah speed-dial dan menunggu telepon yang dibuatnya itu tersambung. Sedikit lama, apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan? Ichigo sangat ingin mendengar suaranya sekarang.

Klik.. "Ya…" Ichigo tersenyum mendengar satu kata yang kasar itu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" diam sejenak, terdengar desah nafas di seberang telepon Ichigo.

"Haah, ya. Kau mengganggu acara mandiku. Kalau mau mengatakan sesuatu nanti saja—"

"Eh, tunggu!," Rukia sedikit tersentak di seberang, jantungnya masih berpacu. Oh Kamisama, semoga ucapan Ichigo tak membuat jantungnya meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Rukia… bisa kau percaya kalau aku sungguh mencintaimu?" senyap. Detik berlalu begitu saja. Ichigo tak tahu apa yang terjadi di seberang sana, apa Rukia tertidur dalam bath-upnya? Atau ia sengaja membiarkan Ichigo berbicara sendiri. Entahlah.

"Ah… Begitu ya? Baiklah jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya. …Aku ingin kau tahu aku serius dengan semua kata-kataku—"

"BAKAA!" Ichigo terdiam terkejut. Rukia merespon?! "Kau menyebalkan. Klikk."

Ichigo tersenyum, wanita itu menutup teleponnya dengan terlalu terburu-buru. Hah, wanita itu terdengar malu saat menjerit kata terakhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia bergerak-gerak di balik selimut pink pudarnya terus menerus, mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali tidur, namun ia tahu harus segera bangun mengingat jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, hampir mencapai jam makan siang.

Hah, ia mendesah pelan. Ini karena ia terlalu kelelahan dengan hari berat seperti belakangan ini. Badannya masih pegal dan paginya buruk. Kantung matanya sedikit menghitam. Masih lelah tapi masih harus kembali ke kantor meski telah sangat kesiangan seperti ini.

Rukia meringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuat baju rajutan ungu kelabu yang kebesaran pada tubuhnya itu terjatuh menutupi pahanya. Ia memakai, sandal tidur dengan boneka kelinci putih sebagai bentuknya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia melangkah lemas dengan ponsel yang terus berkutak di tangannya. Ia masih harus bekerja bahkan dalam kondisi seperti sekarang.

Tuts... Tuts... Tuts…

Ia menghentikan gerakan jemarinya ketika tersadar di ruang tengah kediaman itu sedikit berisik. Ia menengadah menatap ke ruang tengah sana, ada ibunya juga Kiyo yang berdiri di samping sofa, memandangnya malas dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ibunya kini ada dalam sebuah percakapan seru, ia terus tertawa kecil menanggapi seorang tamu—oh seorang pria tepatnya. Siapa?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun sayang?" Yoruichi memanggilnya, membuat sosok tamu itu menatapnya.

Deg!

Dan tepat detik itu juga, kebekuan menjalari tubuh Rukia di tempatnya.

Kini ia tahu penyebab Kiyo beranjak setelah melihatnya. Tamu itu adalah Grimmjow, orang yang sangat tidak ingin Rukia jumpai dalam hidupnya—lagi.

"Oh, hai Rukia!" Sapa Grimmjow, ia melempar senyum kepada Rukia. Wanita itu kini hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku, eh menjenguk keluarga Urahara. Kiyo juga bilang Bibi merindukanku." Penjelasan Grimmjow itu membuat Rukia langsung menatap ibunya. Ibu awet muda itu hanya mengeluarkan kecil lidahnya kemudian berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan keheningan di antara Rukia dan Grimmjow.

Rukia enggan berucap apapun untuk memecah keheningan yang membuat canggung pria biru itu. Tidak, bahkan di dalam mimpinya.

"Eh…" Grimmjow menggaruk belakang rambutnya. "Maaf untuk tempo hari. Aku kalut!"

"Hah… Sudahlah, aku sudah melupakannya. Kau tidak perlu membahasnya lagi." Balas Rukia malas, ia hendak berlalu dari sana namun kembali Grimmjow menahannya dengan memegang lengan wanita itu, membuatnya merasa seperti déjà vu kepada situasi lalu.

"LEPAS!" Rukia menghempas tangannya membuat Grimmjow spontan mengangkat tangannya.

"Maaf! …Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk bicara." Pinta Grimmjow, ia menatap Rukia yang kini mundur selangkah melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sebaiknya cepat," Rukia melihat pria itu tersenyum senang. Oh sungguh, kalau bukan karena takut pria itu akan menyakitinya seperti sebelumnya, Rukia takkan mau berbaik hati mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan beberapa detik kedepan. Bisa dikatakan wanita itu, cukup trauma.

"Jadi, bisa kita duduk di sana?" Rukia menghela bosan.

"Kenapa banyak mau sih?" Keluhnya, namun ia tetap melakukan yang dikatakan Grimmjow.

Pria itu lalu mengambil tempat di satu sudut sofa panjang itu, sementara Rukia di sisi satunya, kembali melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oke, aku ingin mengaku kepadamu… Aku salah karena tergoda kepada Neliel…" Rukia memandangnya acuh, apa mereka harus membahas sesuatu di masa lalu lagi?

"Kukira aku sungguh sangat mencintainya, tapi ternyata setelah dua bulan di London, aku bisa dengan mudah melupakannya. Aku salah karena mengira debaran di hatiku adalah cinta. Itu hanya gejolak karena hormonku." Oh _gimme a break_! Hormon? Ah ya, Neliel hot! Berbeda dengan Rukia, bahkan mungkin tak layak untuk dibanding dengan Rukia. Wanita mungil itu semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Perlahan Grimmjow merapatkan sedikit duduknya kepada Rukia, mencoba agar wanita itu semakin memperhatikannya.

"Rukia… aku tahu debaran ini tak pernah salah kepadamu. Aku justru merindukanmu di sana. Memikirkanmu yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit." Dengan (sedikit) ragu Grimmjow berusaha menyentuh tangan Rukia, berhasil namun tak lama. Rukia segera menyembunyikan tangannya ke balik lengan bajunya yang besar itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Rukia menambah cepat. Tak ada respon seperti yang Grimmjow harapkan rupanya. Setidaknya membalas sedikit dari setiap pengakuannya itu. Tapi, Grimmjow ingat, ia harus sabar atau ia takkan pernah bisa mencuri hati Rukia—lagi.

"Hm. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu fakta itu. Aku sungguh mengharapmu kembali." Rukia kembali tak merespon, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah. Sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan, "Bullsh*t…" kepada pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Rukia berkata masuk dengan konsentrasi yang masih belum berpaling dari proposal di dalam layar laptopnya. Sebuah deheman membuatnya segera berbalik. Ia tahu pemilik deheman itu, pria yang memiliki rambut selaras sunset di Karakura. Ia telah berdiri di depan meja Rukia. Biasannya ia akan memegang tumpukan dokument di tangannya, tapi sekarang… segelas kopi?!

Rukia memandang gelas kopi itu dan beralih ke arah tampang keren pria itu, masih selalu mencetak senyum menawan kepadanya.

"Kopi?" ia menyodor kopi itu. Wanita itu hanya memperhatikan Ichigo bertindak meletakkan kopi ke hadapannya. "Kau tidak berias?"

"Hn?" alis Rukia terpaut.

Pria itu menunjuk bawah matanya sendiri. "Kantung matamu terlihat jelas." Sigap Rukia memegang bawah matanya. Oh bagus, ini karena tamu tak diundang yang membuatnya tak sempat berdandan dengan baik.

Mendapati ekspresi sedikit malu dari Rukia membuat Ichigo tertawa, ia segera berlalu dari sana, sebelum wanita itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu begitu wanita itu semakin memerah di depannya. Huh...

Rukia mengambil cermin dari laci dan memandang wajahnya. Hah… desah malas yang terdengar. Sigap ia beranjak ke toilet pribadinya dan mulai berias di sana. Ia sedikit mengumpat, kenapa ia tak sadar sih? Dan kenapa juga Ichigo yang mendapatinya dalam kondisi jelek seperti ini? menyebalkan.

Rukia kemudian kembali ke tempatnya, mencoba menyelesaikan proposal itu sebelum mengajukannya kepada sang ayah.

_Sejam kemudian…_

Pintu kembali diketuk, mengganggu konsentrasi Rukia singkat. Dan tebak siapa yang masuk kini? …Kurosaki Ichigo dengan sebuket iris ungu di tangannya? _What the_…

"Bunga untukmu." Rukia cengo menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu terang-terangan membawa sebuket bunga ke kantornya. Rukia yakin, kini di depan pintu kantornya telah banyak yang mencuri dengar. Menebar gosip lagi hah, Kurosaki?! Dasar!

Ichigo kembali berlalu dari sana tanpa kata. Rukia menatap bunga itu, sedikit tersenyum.

_15 menit kemudian…_

Bunga itu telah Rukia taruh di dalam vas di sisi kanannya, membuat fokus baru di dalam ruang bernuansa putih itu. Ungu di sudut sana.

Namun, kembali ketukan menginterupsi. Rukia menangadah dan mendapati—masih—sosok yang sama yang melewati pintu dark-green itu. Kurosaki Ichigo!

Apa lagi?, batin Rukia.

"Aku lupa memberi laporan ini." ia menyodorkan map biru ke depan Rukia dan—kembali—berlalu dari sana begitu saja.

Oh, apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan sih?

Rukia kemudian memfokuskan diri kepada pekerjaannya. Hingga beberapa jam, berlalu tanpa interupsi. Rukia sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya proposal yang di kerjanya sudah beberapa hari ini selesai. Namun, terasa ada yang kurang. Sosok yang mengganggunya itu tak muncul lagi hingga empat jam berlalu. Kemana dia? Biasanya ia akan mencari Rukia hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tak penting atau sekedar datang dan menggoda—Tunggu! Rukia menantinya?

Ahh! Ini karena kebiasaan dua bulan bersama. Tapi, tunggu lagi! Kenapa Rukia berubah seperti ini? Ia tanpa sadar mendamba Ichigo berada di sini menggodanya.

"Tidak!" Rukia mengalih pandangan dan mendapati iris ungu segar di vas sana. "Hah, rasa-rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku."

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Rukia sigap beralih dan mengucap kata masuk dengan sedikit bersemangat. Ia yakin itu si Playboy, datang dengan keanehannya.

"Permisi, Kuchiki-san!" senyum yang tercetak di bibir Rukia seketika meluruh. Itu Kotetsu Kiyone, asisten Ichigo. Ia mendekati meja Rukia dan meminta tanda-tangan wanita itu.

"Saya permisi, Kuchiki-san—"

"Tunggu!" Rukia menghentikan langkah wanita yang hampir setinggi dengannya itu. "A-apa… Kurosaki-san sedang keluar?" tanya Rukia ragu, oh yang benar saja. Ia baru saja menanyakan sosok yang seperti bayangannya sendiri itu, dan _oh great_! Rukia baru saja mengatakan pria itu adalah bayangannya, dia benar-benar tertular kata-kata manis pria itu.

"Oh, Iya. Kurosaki-san sedang keluar, katanya menemui seseorang." Rukia tercengang. Seseorang? Apa Neliel? Oh bagus, dari setiap banyak orang kenapa Neliel yang terlintas di kepala Rukia.

Segera, wajah wanita itu berubah murung—Rukia murung?! Tidak! Dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam ketika audi hitam terparkir di depan gedung perusahaan _U Enterprise_. Ichigo beranjak turun dari sana, menatap sosok yang tak jauh dari mobilnya itu. Ia tersenyum dan mendekati mobil yang berada di parkiran khusus.

"Konbanwa!" Ia menyapa mengejutkan sosok itu hingga menjatuhkan tas tangan putihnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, baka!" Kuchiki Rukia, dia mengumpat kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Kau melamun?" Rukia tak menjawab. Dapat Ichigo lihat wajah wanita itu bengkak kepadanya. Merajuk? Hehe mungkinkah itu terjadi kepada Rukia?

"Hei, kau merajuk?" Ichigo menimpali.

"Merajuk?!" tekan Rukia, suaranya terdengar sedikit cempreng. "Kata siapa? Dan untuk apa juga aku merajuk?" elaknya.

"Atau kau marah?"

"Jangan menebak-nebak, Baka! Enyahlah dari sini, kalau perlu, pergi saja dengan orang yang kau temui tadi—ump!" Rukia mengatup mulutnya. Bodoh sekali malah mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Kini ia melihat Ichigo menyeringai. Hebat bukan!

"Kau cemburu!" ah, itu adalah pernyataan yang tepat. Oh Rukia mencuatkan garis tipis di kedua pipinya.

'Sial, jangan mengundangku!' umpat Ichigo membatin. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit pipi tembem itu, semakin menampakkan garis-garis merah itu.

"Bakaa—"

"Kau ikut denganku, hm!" nada Ichigo itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi perintah. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia menjauh dari mobil Rukia, membawanya memasuki audi hitam itu. Melaju membelah jalan malam yang masih riuh.

_Sekitar 30 menit kemudian…_

Rukia menatap bingung kepada sebuah rumah sederhana di hadapannya ketika Ichigo memarkirkan mobil audinya ke garasi. Wanita itu dituntun untuk turun dari sana, memasuki sebuah pintu tembus di garasi itu.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Rukia bingung. Ruangan itu gelap bermandi cahaya bulan dari pintu kaca di depan sana.

"Ini rumahku—"

"Rumahmu?! Untuk apa kita ke sini?" sela Rukia cepat, terdengar seperti takut. Ichigo mengulum senyum kepadanya, tangannya terangkat menunjuk sesuatu yang menyala dalam gelap di sana.

"Untuk itu." Ichigo menunjuk tiga lilin di tengah meja yang berisi makanan. "Kita dinner, tukang makan!" Rukia memerah, pria itu memanggilnya selalu seperti itu ketika mereka akan makan. Menyebalkan!

Perlahan Ichigo menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, kemudian ia juga mengambil tempat. Ia menuang anggur merah ke gelas berkaki Rukia kemudian beralih ke gelasnya. Mereka ber-_cheers_ ria, dan mengecap anggur merah itu sedikit. Ichigo lalu mengiris daging dalam piringnya kemudian menukarnya dengan milik Rukia.

"Em, jadi kau percaya, aku pergi menemui seseorang?" Ichigo membuka topik ketika Rukia mulai memasukan potongan daging berikut kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa peduliku!" jawab Rukia datar, mencoba menikmati stick di hadapannya itu.

"Heh… Kiyone berbohong. Aku yang memintanya." Rukia tak menjawab, namun ia kini malah meneguk habis anggurnya. Membuat kekehan Ichigo membahana kecil. "Tapi aku senang. Kau mencariku…"

"Baka!" desis Rukia kecil. Mereka terdiam sejenak, Rukia menghentikan makannya lebih dulu, dan malah menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam gelasnya, mengoyaknya sebentar dan mencicipnya perlahan.

"Hei…" Ichigo menatap Rukia, pria itu juga menyelesaikan makanannya yang masih (cukup) banyak itu. "Apa kau akan melakukan apapun untukku?" Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi dan mendehem iya kepada Rukia.

"Bisa kau membantuku… menghilangkan debaranku kepada Grimmjow seutuhnya?" Ichigo tercengang. Ia beranjak mendekati Rukia dan menelungkup wajah Rukia, ada rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau mabuk?" Buk! Rukia memukul pelan gelas berisi anggur di tangannya ke jidat berkerut di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mabuk, hanya seteguk dan bisanya aku mabuk!" elak Rukia. Ia menatap pria yang mengusap pelan jidatnya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya, kau memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Hanya kau yang bisa." desis Rukia pelan. Ia menaruh gelas berkaki itu ke atas meja dan berkerling nakal ke arah Ichigo. Ia menyeringai.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo menatapnya. "Aku… hmmph!"

***Alert! Skip if u can't read lemon***

Ichigo membelalakan hazelnya. Rukia tiba-tiba menerjangnya kemudian mengecup bibir pria itu, menggigit, menjilat dan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuh ke dalam mulut Ichigo, mencoba membuat franch-kiss, dan berhasil.

"Hmmmnghh-sshh—Ichi-hhh…" Rukia menjambak rambut orange itu. Mempererat kuluman mereka, dan semakin panas ketika tangan-tangan kekar Ichigo tiba-tiba mengeryangi tubuhnya. Mulai dari mengusap telinganya, perlahan turun ke tengkuk mengelitiknya, kemudian turun lagi ke samping dadanya—yang masih berbalut bra itu, dan segera beralih ke bokong Rukia, meremasnya keras, membuat wanita itu semakin mendesah, menghantarkan setruman ke bagian pribadi Ichigo.

"mmch—hh…" Ciuman itu sedikit terlepas ketika Ichigo dengan gagah mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa gelap di rumah itu, menidurkannya ke ranjang dan mulai melepas blazer hitam Rukia berikut merobek paksa kemeja putih di dalamnya, hingga kancing-kacing itu bertebaran kemana-mana. Ichigo lalu melempar asal atasan-atasan Rukia itu hingga menampakkan bra sutra berwarna merah cerah berenda cantik, menambah kesal seksi kepada dua gumpalan daging yang berukuran setelungkup tangan Ichigo itu.

"Hmmm—mm-hh-Rukiahh—" Ichigo mulai menerjang leher putih itu, menorehkan banyak bercak merah di sana, sementara tangannya sibuk melepas kaitan bra Rukia.

Klek!

Terlepas, dan tepat di detik itu juga Ichigo meremas kencang benda kenyal di balik bra itu. Memelintir satu puncaknya sementara yang satunya lagi dikulum dan digigitnya manja. Menarik-nariknya hingga menimbulkan desahan keras dari Rukia.

"Ichihh—mmng—ahh!" tangan Rukia semakin menekan kepala Ichigo ke dadanya. Wanita itu berdebar tak karuan, kakinya menendang tak jelas, mengusutkan selimut hitam di atas ranjang itu. ia merasakan sensai menggeliti di perutnya, dan selalu ia menyukainya, itu yang akan membuatnya tenang dan bahagia.

"Hmmng… Ichigohh…" Ia mencoba menghentikan Ichigo sejenak. Keduanya saling pandang, keduanya beruap-uap. Deru jantung tak beraturan dengan napas memburuh. Rukia bangkit kemudian menuntun Ichigo untuk bersandar kepada kepala ranjang. Ia tersenyum dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Ichigo, namun segera terlahang. Ichigo menahannya. Pria itu tersenyum dan merobek sendiri bajunya kemudian melepas kemeja itu.

Sigap Rukia langsung mengecupnya, beralih ke leher pria itu menaruh tandanya di sana, sementara tangannya yang lain beranjak turun memegang sesuatu yang masih terbungkus di balik celana itu. Ia membuka kancing celana dan kembali Ichigo membantunya untuk melepas semua itu.

"Hmmpmmph…" Demi Kamisama! Rukia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ia memasukan milik Ichigo itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengulum, dan sesekali menjilati puncak benda tegang itu, memainkan benda tak bertulangnya di sana.

"Ukh.. Ruk-kiah.." Ichigo kini mendesah kecil, wanita itu mulai menggerakkan kepalannya naik turun dan ini tak bagus. Ichigo tak ingin membiarkan dirinya yang keluar lebih dulu.

"Ummch... umchh… umcch…" bunyi decap kecupan yang basah dan berlendir itu telah membuat wajah Rukia sedikit belepotan. Tangannya tak tinggal diam untuk tidak memainkan dua buah bola dekat benda tegang itu, dan "Ukh…" itu semakin menambah lengkuhan Ichigo.

Sigap Ichigo menghentikan perbuatan Rukia itu. "Tidak secepat itu sayang, hari ini adalah milikmu!" Ichigo tersenyum nakal dan langsung menidurkan Rukia. Wanita itu menjerit kecil ketika dibaringkan. Ichigo langsung saja melepas rok span hitamnya, begitupun underwear sutra merah miliknya.

Ia tersenyum mendatapati Rukia sudah sangat basah, benda merah itu berkedut-kedut membuat Ichigo menyeringai. Ia menindih wanita itu, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia sembari sedikit menjilati cuping telinga itu. "Apa kita langsung ke hidangan utamannya, Sayang?"

"Ichi—gohh-hah—nggh…" Rukia mendesah serak. Suaranya memberat, terbakar keadaan hingga mengambil tangan Ichigo untuk menyentuh gundukan dadanya, meremasnya, dan sesekali memelintirnya.

"Ugh.. Ichigohh—hah-Ichihh…" ia menggoyangkan panggulnya, membuat pria itu mengerti maksudnya. Pemilik manik musim gugur itu, mengangkat sedikit dadanya sementara satu tanganya lagi bersiap menyiapkan benda tegang itu ke depan pintu kenikmatan. Menggeseknya sedikit ke klirotis wanita itu dan…

"Umnggghh.." Rukia mendesah susah dengan kedua kaki yang semakin terbuka. "Ichigohh—ahh—lakukan-sekaranghh..." pinta Rukia itu membuat seringai tercetak sangar di bibir Ichigo.

"_As you wish, my lady!_"

JLeeebb! Aakhhh….

Pekikan indah melantun. Dua hari tak dimasuki, Rukia terasa membungkus milik Ichigo sangat erat. Pria itu tersenyum ketika pekikan itu berganti desah-desah tipis seperti listrik yang menyengatnya. Ichigo mengangkat kedua paha mungil Rukia itu ke atas pahanya, memberikan posisi enak untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Placckh… placckh… placckh…

Bunyi benturan kedua benda penghantar kenikmatan itu saling bersahutan. Peluh mulai menitih ketika Ichigo mengusap poni Rukia ke samping. Wanita itu mendesah gila.

"Lebihh—keras—Ichihh... lebih—dalam-ughh-ah-HAH-hah-ahhh…"

"Rukiahh… Sayang—hmmph-" ia meraih bibir itu menciptakan bunyi cipratan lain di dalam rumah yang senyap itu. Terus dan terus masih dalam posisi yang sama namun kini ritmenya berubah, Ichigo sudah mulai merasakan sensai klimaks itu akan mendatangainya. Begitupun Rukia, miliknya telah terus menarik milik Ichigo semakin dalam dan semakin menyempit.

Sial!, umpat Ichigo. Ia mulai menggila, mendesis begitu melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Ichigohh-aahhh-HAHH… Aku-ugh—ahh-hah—aa!-ahh—AAHHHH!" Rukia merasakan cairan hangat menyembur di dalamnya, hingga merembes mengenai lubang lain di tubuhnya. Oh, ia menyukai moment ini. Namun ini belum cukup, dan ia tahu Ichigopun juga merasakan itu.

Maka kini ia bangkit, menuntun Ichigo duduk sementara dirinya—tanpa melepas milik keduanya—duduk membelakangi dan membiarkan Ichigo menggerakkannya. Ia mendesah gila, satu dadanya di remas Ichigo sementara satu tangan Ichigo lagi memainkan klirotisnya. Ahh, tiga kenikmatan sekaligus, yang membuatnya dengan cepat menjepit milik Ichigo.

"Ugh… jangan buru-buru, Sayang." Bisik Ichigo dengan suara yang parau ke telinga Rukia. "Kau harus bisa menungguku untuk keluar bersamaan."

"Ichihh—ahh! A-Akuhh—ah-uh-ugh…" Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka sudah sangat bermandikan peluh. Ditambah kini Ichigo, menggigit-gigit lehernya menaruh ruam merah di sana, dan memperbanyaknya hingga ke punggung wanita itu.

"Ummmnghh.." Dia membusung dadanya ketika lidah Ichigo menjilati punggung tengahnya, memberi getaran geli yang kuat di sana. Ia semakin basah, dan…

Crooooott!

Ughh… Ichigo melepas benihnya ke dalam diri Rukia, membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke depan jika tidak segera di tahan Ichigo. Napasnya memburuh, Rukia kelelahan padahal ini baru kedua kalinya. Biasanya untuk putaran ketiga atau empat barulah wanita itu tepar.

Segera Rukia merebah dirinya setelah melepas milik Ichigo. Pria itu lalu mengikutinya, mengusap kulit pinggangnya dengan lembut kemudian berbisik di telinga Rukia, "Apa sudah selesai? Kita baru bermain dua kali, Sayang."

"Ichihh—hmmph!" Rukia memejamkan matanya. Dua kali saja? Hah Rukia tersenyum, ketika akhirnya kesadarannya terengut.

***End of Alert.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menyingsing, sang dewa hari telah menduduki tahtanya menerangi seluruh jagat raya dengan kehangatannya. Ichigo terbangun dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendapati amethyst dalam rangkulannya belum menampakkan keindahannya. Ichigo tersenyum, ia dapat merasakan wanitanya lagi. Bahkan atas permintaan wanita itu sendiri. Ia ingat, semalam mereka terbangun dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatan itu, hingga membuat Rukia kembali tepar dalam pelukannya. Sungguh manis.

"Ngghh…" sosok itu menggeliat dan meraba-raba dada bidang Ichigo. Maniknya belum ia tampakkan hanya saja, tangannya terus bergerak dan menangkup pipi Ichigo lalu menariknya untuk dikecup. Awalnya hazel itu tercengang, namun tawa kecil segera keluar ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Rukia membuka matanya tersenyum sendu kemudian meringsut turun dari ranjang dan beranjak mengambil tas putihnya, terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

Ichigo mengamatinya sembari turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Rukia dari belakang, menyesap aroma manis yang selalu menguar pada tubuh mungil itu, diselingi kecup-kecupan kecil dipunggung wanita itu. ruam-ruam merah masih tercetak di sana, namun ia menambah beberapa lagi, bahkan tanpa sadar menebalkan warna ruam itu.

"Rukia, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama—"

"Tidak ada!" jerit Rukia, membuat Ichigo melepas pelukannya. Wanita itu menatapnya bingung, "Pilku tidak ada, Ichigo!" ucapnya ketakutan.

Ichigo menatapnya datar, ia menunduk sejenak dan memandang Rukia lagi, "Ya, aku tahu. …Aku, membuangnya." Rukia langsung tercengang. Ichigo apa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Rukia frustasi, ia melempas tas tangannya dan memukul dada bidang Ichigo. "Bagaimana jika aku hamil—"

"AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" balas Ichigo cepat, membuat wanita itu semakin tercengang. "Karena itu yang kumau, Rukia. Aku ingin menunjukkan keseriusanku kepadamu!"

Deg!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

* * *

**A/N: **Hohoho, nyempil lemon di dalamnya.. gimana chap ini.. makin gaje? Silahkan tanggapannya! Dan Maaf gag bisa balas review untuk chap kemarin. V-V

Special thanks nih, buat...**  
**

**"berry biru, uzumaki kuchiki,** zircon**, Keiko Eni Naomi, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, SheWonGirl, Hendrik Widyawati, Xiah Julli, AlwaysIchiRuki, Toyama Ichiru, **Voidy, **Sakura-Yuki15, Purple and Blue, Naruzhea AiChi, yume dewi aiko, cherry angella blossoms, **KRabs, **Rukaga Ann.****" **Tanpa kalian aku semakin bingung ngelanjutinnya #plakk ^^

Gag banyak cingcong-bacot-etece lagi. Silahkan keluarin saran, kritik, pengamatan dan unek-unek kalian untuk chap ini di kotak **"REVIEW" ^^**

**See u next chap,**

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5

"_AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" balas Ichigo cepat, membuat wanita itu semakin tercengang. "Karena itu yang kumau, Rukia. Aku ingin menunjukkan keseriusanku kepadamu!"_

_**Deg!**_

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**This fic © Wishy-Washy Nara**

**WARNING****: DLDR, OOC, AU, Alur Abstrak, Absolutely gaje-ness, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan. " There's a little bit lemon(/.\) special to "Widya" ".**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

Rukia merasakan jemari-jemari mungilnya diremas oleh Ichigo. Pria ini baru saja membicarakan keseriusannya? Seserius inikah? Bahkan menginginkan Rukia hamil?

"Percaya padaku, Rukia!" Lanjut Ichigo. Rukia diam menatapnya. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan kata untuk merusak keheningannya, namun kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan? Ia bingung.

"Ichigo… aku—"

"Kau bilang hanya aku yang bisa!" Sela Ichigo. "Kau percaya padaku!" lagi-lagi itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan.

Rukia masih dengan diamnya. Ia menatap hazel hangat itu. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan sangat pelan, menciptakan sebuah senyum kelegahan di bibir yang semalam mengecupnya lembut. Pria orange itu sigap langsung memeluknya erat. Mengusap surai hitamnya lembut, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dalam.

"Arigatou Rukia! Arigatou…"

Rukia perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya, sedikit kaku untuk membalas pelukan dari pemilik dada yang berdebar kencang itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia berhasil memeluknya. Erat, membuat pria itu jadi semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Hei… Ichi—se-sakkh…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama, Rukia?" wanita itu memerah seketika.

"K-kau gila?!" ia melepas pelukannya dan—Bagus! Ia langsung digendong begitu saja memasuki kamar mandi pria itu. Oh thanks untuk badan mungilnya ini yang mudah untuk di angkat.

***Alert! Lemon waiting!* ****(/.\)**

Ichigo langsung menurunkannya tepat di bawah shower, menghimpitnya ke dinding lalu menghujamnya dengan ciuman panas dan tangan yang terus mengerayangi dadanya.

"Ughmmmmmng…" Rukia terus melengkuh karena perbuatan pria berkerut permanen di jidatnya itu kepada tubuhnya. Bahkan satu tangan pria itu lagi mulai memegang bagian pribadinya. Mengelusnya kecil menciptakan lengkuhan panjang tak beraturan dengan mulut yang terbekap daging tak bertulang.

"Hei… Ichigo—ugh… Kita bisa terlambat—akh-untuk rapat…" ucap Rukia susah. Satu tangannya memegang tangan Ichigo di bagian pribadinya, mencoba melerainya ketika pria itu memutar keran shower di samping kanan Rukia.

Kreeekkk! Byuushh…

Guyuran panas itu menyapu mereka, membuat kedua rambut mereka basah seketika itu juga. "Kita takkan terlambat! Aku janji itu." Pria orange itu berbisik ke telinganya sambil sesekali menggigit ujung telinga itu. Tangannya kini sudah mulai membongkar bagian pribadi Rukia, "Lihat! Bahkan kau semakin basah di sini." lanjutnya menggoda, tak lupa ia melempar seringai kepada wanita itu.

"Ba-Baka! … Bagaimana jika aku sampai ketiduran gara-gara ini—Ughh?" Rukia setengah memekik ketika Ichigo mengisi dua jarinya ke tempat pribadi itu, memasukkannya sebentar dan kembali mengeluarkannya beberapa kali, menorehkan benda putih kental berlendir di dua jemari Ichigo itu.

"Aku takkan sampai membuatmu tertidur, Sayang. Hanya seronde, hm? … Dan," ia menjeda, menaruh poni Rukia kebelakang telinganya. "…dengan pose seperti ini!" Rukia sedikit terjingkrak ketika Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya yang terhimpit dinding itu untuk membuat sebuah permainan panas di pagi ini.

Kakak sulung Kurosaki itu tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan miliknya yang telah ereksi ke dalam gua lembab Rukia. Sementara wanita Kuchiki itu berpegangan pada lehernya, langsung memeluk begitu merasakan sesuatu memasuki dirinya.

"Uughh!" …kini sesuatu dalam diri Rukia itu mulai bergerak di bawah guyuran shower, membuat dada Rukia terus bergerak memukul pelan dada bidang di hadapannya.

"Uhh… ah… hah… ini memalukan Ichigo… Dadaku… terus-memukul-dadamu-nggh…" Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu, ia sedikit mendesis ketika jemari-jemari Rukia mulai menelusup ke belakang rambutnya. Sedikit menarik-narik rambut orange itu, seiring himpitan di bawah sana semakin menghimpitnya.

"Ukh… Kalau kau tak menyukainya—ssh… peluk aku!" Rukia menurut. Ia langsung menempel kedua tubuh mereka, membuat suatu tekanan kenyal pada dada Ichigo dan menjadikannya semakin ereksi untuk terus memacu kecepatan genjotannya.

"Ugh... uuh… ghh…" Napas Rukia tersendat-sendat. Kakinya telah ia buka dengan lebar dan memeluk pinggang pria jangkung yang sedang menahan beban tubuhnya itu.

Tiap benda tegang itu memasukinya, ia semakin meremas rambut Ichigo, dan semakin melebarkan kakinya agar sensasi menggelitik di pusat bagian pribadinya terpuaskan.

"Ichihh… ah-hah—hah-hah—hah-ahh... Sebaiknya-cepat!" Rukia mulai tak sanggup memeluk lagi. Rasa menggelitik di bawah sana sangat ingin ia luapkan dengan turun dan mendominasi, namun rupanya pria itu sangat mengerti—bahkan selalu mengerti dirinya. Ia mempercepat tempo itu maksimum, hingga…

AKHHHHHHhhh!

Mulut Rukia terbuka besar dengan saliva yang tertumpah dari sudut bibirnya. Seronde? Ia punya feeling bur—eh?

Ichigo langsung menurunkannya begitu saja, ia mengecup bibir mungil itu sekali dan mengulum senyum kepadanya. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah scrub di samping kirinya,

"Mau kugosok punggungmu?"

***End of Alert!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu terketuk tiga kali dan seorang pria berambut kuning memasuki ruangan Rukia. Ia menunduk menyapa setelah melihat atasannya sedang sibuk dengan laptop serta beberapa lembar kertas di satu tangannya.

"Maaf Kuchiki-san. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda." Ujar pria berambut kuning itu, nampak Rukia tak berniat menatapnya, ia terus berkutak di sana.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mempunyai janji bertemu dengan siapapun 'kan, Kira?" jawab Rukia.

"Maafkan saya, Kuchiki-san! Tapi, dia mengatakan telah membuat janji pribadi dengan anda." Rukia berhenti menulis dalam lembar putih itu, ia meletakkan penanya kesal dan menatap pria bernama Kira itu sejenak. Orang siapa yang sudah berbohong ini, ia sama sekali tidak membuat janji pribadi kepada siapapun.

"Siapa?" Rukia bertanya garang, membuat asistennya itu sedikit berkeringat.

"Eh, ya… Dia menyebut namanya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Oh, ternyata pria itu!, batin Rukia. Ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya kini. "Katakan aku sedang sibuk!"

"Ya? O-oh baik, Kuchiki-san!" Kira kembali menunduk dan beranjak keluar, menemui sosok biru yang kini menduduki sofa tak jauh dari meja kerja Kira.

Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, menanti kabar apa yang dibawa oleh sekretaris Rukia itu kepadanya.

"Maaf! Kuchiki-san sedang sibuk, jadi sebaiknya anda kembali saja nanti."

Grrrtt… Grimmjow menggeram. Tidak! Dia harus sabar, jika ia memang menginginkan Rukia kembali kepadanya.

"Baiklah!" Grimmjow beralih sebentar ke atas meja di belakangnya. Mengambil sebuket lili putih dan memberikannya kepada asisten Rukia itu. "Berikan bunga ini kepada atasanmu. Katakan aku akan menemuinya lagi nanti." Lanjutnya. Ia menepuk pundak Kira dan berlalu dari sana.

Pelan-pelan… ia harus kembali mengembalikan kepingan hati Rukia kepadanya.

"Khuu…" Grimmjow jadi tertawa sendiri dalam perjalanannya untuk keluar dari gedung perusahaan ini, entah apa yang baru saja ia tertawakan itu... rencananya terhadap Rukia?

Brukk… Brakk…

Benturan dan benda jatuh adalah situasi di tikungan menuju lift turun itu. Grimmjow tak menyadari sesosok pria dari arah yang berlawanan, ia kini tengah memungut sebuah dokument yang isinya berserakan kemana-mana.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja!" lanjut Grimmjow, ia ikut memungut lembar demi lembar itu dan berdiri untuk menyatukan isi dokument itu. Mereka saling pandang, dan seketika Grimmjow melempar seringai kepada sosok di hadapannya. Grimmjow mengenalnya, dan entah sosok pria itu mengenalnya juga atau tidak.

"Maaf!" Grimmjow membungkuk kecil dan berlalu dari sana. Seringai itu, semakin tertarik.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Ichigo memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu seperti biasa dan langsung menatap lurus ke tengah ruangan. Ada Rukia di sana, sama sekali tak terusik dari kegiatannya. Dan yah, masih seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah, selain hubungan khusus yang telah terjalin di antara keduanya.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekati meja wanita itu, meletakkan dokument yang berada di tangannya di sana. Dan tepat detik itu, matanya mendapati sebuket bunga lili yang berakhir di tong sampah. Ia tersenyum. Senang! Ia tahu sebab dan penyebab hal itu terjadi.

"Kau bisa membuat Kiyone malas jika hanya datang untuk meminta tanda-tanganku, Baka!" Ucapan Rukia itu mengusik Ichigo. Wanita itu melepas pulpennya setelah menandatangi dokument yang dibawa Ichigo. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk sesaat. Tak sadar perbuatannya itu merubah mimik wajah Kurosaki muda itu cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, hanya sedikit pusing karena terus memandang ke bawah." Pria itu mendesah legah—oke sekarang dia sedikit berlebihan.

Ichigo langsung menelungkup pipi tembem Rukia di antara meja kerja yang menjadi pembatas mereka itu. Rukia tersipu tipis. Menatap senyum menawan pria itu, membuatnya jadi ikut tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, dan jangan bicara apapun! Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata manismu."

Ichigo tertawa, melepas telungkupannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Mendesah pasrah. "Baik! Aku pergi. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja, hm?"

"Mm."

Usai deheman Rukia itu, Ichigo beranjak pergi. Masih dapat ia dengar wanita itu meneriakinya untuk tidak membiarkan asistennya bermalas-malasan di mejanya, dan pria itu hanya mengangkat satu tangannya untuk merespon.

"Baka mikan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore telah menjelma menjadi malam, bertabur beribu bintang dengan bulan yang bersinar terang. Rukia menengadah begitu mendapati Ichigo memasuki kantornya, wanita itu baru saja mengenakan jaket merahnya untuk membaluti tubuh mungil miliknya itu.

"Hmnngh." Ichigo mendekatinya, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Rukia dan mengecup pipi tembemnya dalam. "Makan malam bersamaku sebelum pulang 'kan?" Rukia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu, mengangguk pasti untuk pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Hm."

"Benar tak apa? Bagaimana jika Urahara-san mencarimu? Kau belum melapor kepadanya sejak semalam—"

"Sssstt! Jangan merusak moodku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu melapor, ingat itu!" Ichigo tertawa ketika Rukia melepas kalungan tangannya.

"Ya, kau memang bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh begitu saja tidak memberitahu kabarmu kepada Urahara-san."

"Mereka tahu apa yang sedang kuperbuat, jadi hentikan ocehanmu! Aku lapar Ichigo." wanita itu menggandeng lengan Ichigo, terlihat sedikit manja dengan dua rona tipis di pipinya. Sementara Ichigo, ia mengacak pelan rambut Rukia dengan gemas.

"Tukang makan… tapi tinggi badanmu sama sekali tak bertambah—"

"Urusai!"

.

.

Rukia menghembus napas senang ketika wortel terakhir telah ia telan dengan lahap. Ia memandang pria yang selalu memandangnya ketika sedang duduk berhadapan seperti sekarang.

"Jangan memandangku terus! Banyak objek di tempat ini, llihat!" ucapan sakartis itu menciptakan decah kecil di sana.

"Aku hanya tak sabar menunggu hingga kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Rukia terdiam sejenak, dan langsung menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum manis. Milik Ichigo seutuhnya?

"Jangan terlalu berharap, aku bisa saja berubah pikiran di tengah jalan." Mereka tertawa kecil dengan masih saling pandang persis di kedua mata mereka.

"Aku sangat ingin kau menjadi bagian dari diriku, Rukia." Ia meraih tangan Rukia lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku!" Rukia tesipu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak tentu, pria playboy ini…

"Jangan menggombal terus, kau membuatku bisa mengeluarkan makan malamku, Ichigo." pria itu hanya tertawa merespon.

"Hehehe, aku hanya terlalu senang. Akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi milikku—"

"Milikmu? Aku bukan milik siapapun." Sela Rukia, ia baru saja menggeleng ketika kata-kata manis Ichigo itu melayang. Pria itu mendecah, menselujurkan tangannya untuk menarik tengkuk Rukia. Ia mmengeecupnya. Membuat wanita itu melebarkan mata cantiknya, wajah bodoh yang kini terpampang di sana.

Ichigo melepas ciuman itu namun tak untuk jarak yang jauh, "Bisa kau berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata membosankan seperti itu, atau kucium!" ancaman itu terdengar menggiurkan. Membuat wanita mana saja mau, jika sang pemberi hukuman sekeren Kurosaki Ichigo.

Bahkan wanita itu tanpa sungkan, menutup matanya dan menaruh telunjuknya ke bibir mungilnya itu. "Yang kedua!" lanjutnya.

"Dasar!"

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

… _The next day …_

Ichigo baru saja beralih dari mejanya ke lemari dokument di sisi kanan sana ketika ponsel di sakunya berbunyi, menampakkan nama dari sosok yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Neliel, perempuan itu mengirim _text message_ kepadanya…

'_Apa kau ada waktu? Jika tak sibuk, bisakah kau makan siang bersamaku?'_

Ichigo mendesah sejenak, makan siang bersama? Hoh, makan malam mereka saja tak ada yang bisa berjalan dengan baik, sekarang perempuan itu mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama? Hoah, haruskah ia datang?

**.**

**.**

…

Neliel terdiam murung di depan meja kerjanya. Lembar putih bergaris dengan kombinasi angka dan huruf di hadapannya terbengkalai begitu saja, seharusnya ia sudah selesai mengisi nilai ujian akhir mahasiswanya, namun sayang kepalanya masih berisi perkataan Grimmjow padanya berhari-hari lalu.

_._

"_Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Biarkan aku yang memperbaiki semua ini! … Akulah penyabab hubungan kita semua berantakan." Jelas Grimmjow, ia telah kembali mengambil tempat di depan Neliel._

"_Tapi, jika aku tidak melakukan apapun. Lalu bagaimana bisa Ichigo akan kembali kepadaku?" Neliel mendesak, terlihat sangat cemas._

"_Dia akan segera kembali kepadamu begitu Rukia kembali kepadaku. Aku yakin itu!"_

.

Neliel menghembuskan napas lemas, apa bisa kau mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa usaha? Mungkin 'iya' jika Kamisama memberikanmu sebuah mukjizat. Tetapi jika tidak? Sudah pasti ia membutuhkan usaha dan bukan hanya diam dan membiarkan Grimmjow bekerja sendiri untuk mendapatkan wanitanya.

Hah… Kenapa juga hari itu ia mengangguk untuk mempercayai keyakinan tanpa dasar apapun dari Grimmjow itu? Dia hanya seorang remaja labil yang berani mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan konsukuensi atas perbuatannya.

Drrttt… Drrtt..

Ohh… Neliel menggeleng, menghilangkan lamunannya. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuah _text message_. Balasan Ichigo…

'_Hm… Siang ini, di restaurant dekat perusahaan.'_

Neliel tersenyum senang. Ichigo menerima undangan makan bersama itu?! Kyaa! Neliel memekik kecil sembari meremas ponselnya.

Ia langsung beralih menatap jam di atas meja kerjanya. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum istirahat makan siang, sebaiknya ia bergegas menyelesaikan laporan nilai ini untuk dibawanya ke bagian administrasi sebelum bertemu Ichigo nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia melenggang santai melewati meja Kiyone ketika perempuan itu baru saja mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Eh, Kuchiki-san…" ucapan Kiyone itu menginterupsi niatnya untuk membuka gagang pintu dark-green di hadapannya. Ia menatap asisten kekasihnya—sekarang—itu. "Kurosaki-san sedang tak berada di tempatnya."

Rukia langsung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kemana dia?"

"Katanya dia pergi menemui seseorang." Penjelasan itu membuat Rukia semakin memperdalam tautan alisnya. Ini seperti déjà vu, ketika dua hari yang lalu Ichigo membohonginya dengan kata-kata Kiyone sekarang.

"Hmm, begitu! ...Dan siapa 'seseorang' itu untuk kali ini?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah garangnya, membuat asisten Ichigo itu sedikit gugup untuk membalas.

"Eeeh… Kurosaki-san tak memberitahu saya." Rukia terdiam. Ini artinya Ichigo melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan pergi tanpa memberitahu Rukia apapun.

Huh, dia membuat niat Rukia untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama jadi percuma. "Baiklah!" lanjut Rukia. Ia membalik badannya untuk melangkah ketika sebuah sosok menghentikannya seketika.

"Yo!" suara berat itu menyapa.

Rukia yang masih berdiam di tempatnya kini memasang tampang datar, kembali mengambil langkah melewati sosok biru di hadapannya. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya terkejut seketika.

"Kau tak bisa menghindar lagi, Rukia!" Rukia berbalik menatap tangannya dalam genggaman pria itu kemudian beralih kepada wajah pria itu. Ia tersenyum, "Bisa luangkan waktumu sebentar?"

**.**

**(…)**

**.**

Ichigo berjalan memasuki sebuah restaurant bernuansa yunani yang tak jauh dari gedung _U Enterprise _itu. Ia memandang seluruh ruangan yang berdominasi dengan ukiran-ukiran uniknya, dan mendapati sosok perempuan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di sana.

Pelahan ia mendekat, memandangi perempuan yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya karena sebuah conversation jarak jauh yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Kau sudah lama?" pertanyaan itu membuat Neliel terperanjat terkejut. Ichigo telah duduk di hadapannya, sedikit melonggarkan dasinya hitamnya.

"Eh, Tidak." Neliel menjawab dengan sedikit kaku, ia kemudian menutup teleponnya. "Apa kau mau langsung makan?" selanya cepat. Ichigo nampak mengangguk. Ia tahu perempuan ini sudah pasti lama menunggunya. Pasalnya Ichigo telat hampir limabelas menit dari janji mereka.

Neliel mengangkat satu tangannya, membuat seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka. Pelayan itu mencatat makanan yang telah dipesankan oleh Neliel ke dalam lembar memo di tangannya. Dua porsi risotto, shasimi, dan chocolate cake untuk dessertnya.

Pelayan itu berlalu setelah mengucap pesanan Neliel. Perempuan itu kini menatap Ichigo, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menyetujui begitu saja pesanan mantan kekasihnya itu barusan.

"Emm, aku benar-benar tidak mengganggumu 'kan, Ichigo?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo memudarkan senyumnya. "Eh, maksudku… Aku—mungkin saja—mengganggu rencana siangmu bersama Rukia." lanjutnya pelan. Ichigo terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Yap, teringat jika niatnya untuk memberitahu soal ini kepada Rukia terhalang karena keterlambatannya untuk memenuhi janji kepada perempuan di hadapannya sekarang. Ya, kini ia sadar sedang melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Nngg… Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu—"

"Syukurlah." Perempuan itu menyela sembari memegang dadanya. Ia menahan napas untuk jawaban Ichigo? Jelas ia cemas.

"Hm. Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kembali ke flat, tak ada masalah bukan?" Tanya Ichigo, ia ingin menghilangkan situasi canggung yang dibuat perempuan itu. Ini membuatnya merasa canggung juga.

"O-oh, semua baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah." Ia memerah. Ya ampun!

"Begitu…" Untuk sejenak, mereka terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk menghilangkan situasi yang semakin parah saja.

"Maaf menunggu!" kini suara pelayan tadi mengisi kekosongan mereka. Ia mengangkat tiap piring di atas trolinya untuk diatur ke atas meja berlebel angka 5 itu, dan berlalu mengembalikan keadaan senyap di meja itu.

Ichigo bergerak mengambil alat makannya lebih dulu, "Ja, makanlah…" ajak Ichigo, namun perempuan itu masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ne… Ichigo… Kita, masih akan berteman 'kan? … Kau tak membenciku 'kan?" perempuan itu tiba-tiba terlihat ketakutan. Ia tak tahu jika tindakannya itu membuat Ichigo semakin kaku. Menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan seolah Ichigo sudah sangat menyakitinya. Oh Kamisama, apa perasaan di hatinya sekarang adalah menyesal untuk menghadiri makan siang mereka ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menekuk wajahnya tak senang sekeluarnya dari pintu gedung perusahaan. Ia mengambil langkah jauh dari sosok biru di belakangnya yang mengekor seperti kucing tersesat.

'Oh Kamisama, kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan dia dalam keadaan seperti ini?' batin Rukia. Ia merasakan sosok biru itu mulai menyamakan langkahnya dan tiba-tiba mengambil tas jinjing biru Rukia, namun yang terjadi malah ajang tarik-menarik tas itu terjadi.

Rukia menatapnya garang, seolah mengatakan lepas-atau-kupenggal-kepalamu-manusia-biru?

Pria itu melepasnya, membuat Rukia semakin mengambil jarak dalam langkahnya.

"Hei!" pria itu berhenti, memandang punggung kecil yang terus melangkah. "Kau tak mau naik mobil? Bisa lebih cepat sampainya."

"Kau pikir aku sudi menaiki mobilmu—lagi?!" pria itu mendesah mendapat jawaban pedas Rukia itu, iapun segera mengejar Rukia, mengikutinya tepat di belakang wanita itu.

"Kakimu bisa sakit jika jalan sejauh ini, kau memakai heels Rukia?"

"Apa peduliku!"

Dan kembali pria itu mendesah, namun segera ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Semoga kau tak menyesal—"

Rukia berhenti sejenak, memandang pria itu, Grimmjow. "Kau tahu, aku sudah menyesal sejak bertemu denganmu!" ia memukul dada pria itu dengan tasnya dan kembali berlalu.

Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil, namun tetap mengikutinya. "Kau mengingatkanku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu Rukia—"

"Jangan mulai, Ahou!"

Pria itu kembali tertawa. Senang menggoda, heh?

"Aku ingat, ketika kau mengira aku seorang pervert di kamar Kiyo, menggebukiku habis-habisan sampai menghebohkan seluruh kediaman Urahara." Grimmjow melanjutkan kisah lama itu tanpa peduli pada ekspresi kesal Rukia di sampingnya.

"Ingat ketika kau memukulku hingga menjatuhkanku ke kolam renang? … Aku terserang flu sesudah itu, hehehe. Tapi kau tahu, aku bersyukur atas sakit itu." ia menjeda mencoba meraih tangan Rukia namun, halauan yang lagi-lagi ia dapatkan. Tapi tetap! Ia tersenyum.

"Karena hal itu membuatmu jadi mengurusku dan juga mengenalku, Kuchiki Rukia." wanita itu sedikit tersentak. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, karena degup itu kembali menghampirinya. Sial! Kemana dada yang selalu berdetak untuknya itu? Dia meninggalkan Rukia disaat Rukia sedang sangat membutuhkannya sekarang, dari pria yang membuatnya berdegup aneh lagi.

Rukia membuka pintu restaurant di hadapannya, terdiam sejenak dan menelisik isi restauran yang nampak penuh itu. Bodohnya dia! Masuk ke sini tanpa reservasi lebih dulu, tentu saja tempat ini penuh di jam-jam seperti sekarang.

Grimmjow masih di belakangnya, mengikuti ketika wanita itu memutuskan menjelajahi seluruh restauran untuk melihat tempat kosong, dan… TADA! Hal yang tak di sangkah kedua orang itu, mereka dapati.

Grimmjow melihat Neliel di tempat ini, bersama sosok yang ia kenal. Bahkan kedua sosok itu beralih melihat ke arah dirinya juga Rukia yang telah terbelalak bukan main di tempatnya.

Ia memandang Neliel sejenak, dan beralih menatap pria yang duduk di hadapan Neliel itu. Pria itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Rukia.

"Rukia…" Ichigo memanggil ketika Rukia memilih beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Neliel yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Grimmjow. Menatap sosok sepasang kekasih itu berlalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nel?" wanita itu beralih ketika namanya disebut Grimmjow.

"Grimmy, aku—"

"Kau merusak, suasana hatinya!" Ia marah? Neliel memundur langkahnya, ketika pria itu tersenyum—ralat—menyeringai menatap pintu restaurant yang tertutup. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah Neliel, melempar seringainya kepada perempuan itu.

"Kau melakukan hal bagus, Nel!"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Rukia dengarkan aku dulu—"

**Blammm!**

Pintu tertutup ketika Ichigo mencapai pintu dark-green bertuliskan _directure _di depannya. Rukia menutup pintu itu dengan masih mempertahankan tampang datarnya. Kira Izuru di mejanya, menatap bingung kepada kedua atasannya yang tampak aneh itu.

Brak.. Brak.. Brak..

Ichigo menggedor pintu itu dengan seluruh tenanganya. Ia memanggil nama Rukia beberapa kali dengan keras, ia tahu Rukia masih di balik pintu dan mendengar teriakan samarnya—mengingat ruangan itu kedap suara.

"Rukia! Kumohon, biarkan aku masuk! Ini semua tak seperti yang kau lihat! Rukia—" Ichigo terdiam sejenak saat pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Rukia menatapnya datar di sana, dan tampak tak ada niat untuk mengizinkan Ichigo masuk.

Namun tampaknya Ichigo salah mengartikan hal itu, ia tersenyum senang mendapati Rukia membukakan pintu itu. "Rukia—"

"Pergi dari sini!" Ichigo terkejut di tempatnya. Wanita itu berkata garang kepadanya. "Aku bodoh karena percaya kepadamu! Menyebalkan!"

**Deg!**

"Rukia itu tidak—BRAKK!" belum ucapan itu terselesaikan. Rukia telah kembali menutup pintunya. Sigap Ichigo kembali menggedor pintu itu, hingga membuat beberapa karyawannya yang melintas mulai berbisik-bisik. Mungkin sebentar lagi, gossip panas akan menjadi cemilan tambahan karyawan mereka.

"Rukia… Kumohon, biar kujelaskan semua—"

"Percuma!" sebuah suara menginterupsi Ichigo. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang tak disangkanya. Seorang pria muda dengan warna biru mendominasi tubuhnya, terutama rambutnya. Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang pria yang seolah sedang menertawakannya itu.

Hah… Ichigo mendesah kecil kemudian melewati pria biru itu. Nampaknya ada tamu tak diundang yang membuat feel-nya semakin buruk.

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang Rukia!" ucapan pria biru itu menghentikan langkah Ichigo detik itu juga. Mereka saling pandang, dan pria biru itu melempar seringai kepada Ichigo. "Jadi, jangan coba-coba mendekatinya!" ia menekan setiap kata-katanya itu.

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli!" Ichigo membalasnya santai. Membuat pria biru itu sedikit mengetatkan gigi-giginya lalu mendekati Ichigo yang masih setia tenang di tempatnya.

"Dengar! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jika kau tetap mendekatinya, kau akan berhadapan langsung denganku! … Rukia adalah milikku! MILIKKU!"

"Heh! Jangan bicara terlalu tinggi, BOCAH! … Kau! Sudah membuang kesempatanmu! …Rukia!, Takkan pernah kembali kepadamu. Karena dia sekarang miliku!—"

"Khuh… Lihat! Siapa yang berbicara terlalu tinggi sekarang! … Kau juga tak ada bedanya denganku, Tuan! … Kau menyakiti Neliel!" keduanya terdiam sejenak. Seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir pria biru itu. Ia baru saja membuat Ichigo bungkam tak bekutik, ia menang. "Kau sama saja denganku, mempermainkan orang yang mencintaimu—"

"Jangan menyamakan diriku dan dirimu…" Ichigo memotong dengan suaranya yang tegas. Menatap manik azure itu dengan tatapan hazel yang berkilap. "Setidaknya, aku bukan orang yang dibenci Rukia!" Ichigo menekan kata benci itu sekuat ia bisa. Membuat pria biru itu bungkam sejadi-jadinya.

Ichigo berlalu, meninggalkan sosok Grimmjow yang mengepal keras jemari-jemari tangannya. Kusoooooooooo!

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Cepat atau lembat, Rukia akan membencimu..."

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**A.N:**

Chap 5 is uuuuuuuuup! gag banyak omong lagi...

balas review: ***yang login dibalas lewat PM**

**Ichigo: **Maaf, udah bikin Rukia seperti itu.. tuntutan skenarionya. Tapi tenang, habis gelap terbitlah terang! bakal jadi begitu Rukianya nanti.. thanks dah review! gimana chap ini?

**Voidy: **Hehehe aku juga suka cowok kayak gini, Ichi kuilhami menjadi seperti cowok idamanku, cuma soal kebnyakan gombal itu gag serius kok, cuma untuk hibur si Ruki doang.. hehe. gimana chap ini?

well, seperti biasa minta saran, kritik, unek-unek, dan sejenis itu, dari reader sekalian di kotak **"REVIEW" **sana..

**See u next chap,**

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**This fic © Wishy-Washy Nara**

**WARNING****: OOC, AU, Alur Abstrak, Absolutely gaje-ness, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read, Baby!**

"**I've been warned you!"**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

...

"Rukia... Semua ini tak seperti yang kau kira! Aku dan Nel hanya makan siang bersama—"

"Sudahlah!" Rukia menyelanya, membuat Ichigo terdiam di tempatnya. "Hentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat, Ichigo! ... Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Selamat tinggal!"

**Deg!**

Ichigo membuka matanya. Menampakkan hazel yang sedikit berkilap dalam gelap. Mimpi? Sial!, ia mengumpat. Hari masih gelap, ketika Ichigo mengambil segelas air di samping ranjangnya lalu meminumnya hingga tandas. Itu mimpi buruk yang menyebalkan. Jantungnya masih menggebu-gebu, rasa takut kehilangan itu menggerogoti hatinya. Rukia terasa keterlaluan tak ingin mendengar penjelasannya dengan baik.

Hah... Tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel hitamnya di atas meja, menekan sebuah speed-dial yang langsung menunjukkan nama Rukia di sana.

Hati pria itu sangat gelisah, sikap Rukia padanya ini membuatnya sangat risih. Wanita mungil itu bisa saja memarahi Ichigo sepuasnya, Ichigo bahkan rela. Asal ia tidak berdiam diri dari Ichigo seolah semua ini telah selesai, itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding kau menikam Ichigo dengan belati.

Cukup lama telepon itu berbunyi, namun pemilik nomor tujuan Ichigo itu tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Hoh... Ichigo menekan tombol merah, lalu memandang jam di ujung layar ponselnya. Pukul 03.28 am, oh! Ia memukul jidatnya, teringat jika wanitanya itu pasti sedang terlelap dirumahnya saat ini.

Hah, Ichigo merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Berbalik untuk mengusap satu sisi ranjangnnya, tempat dimana wanitanya itu pernah tertidur di sana, bahkan sekilas ia seperti mencium aroma vanilla wanita itu yang tertinggal di sana. Oh, Ichigo sungguh merindukan wanita itu. Ia sangat ingin menyelesaikan aksi diam ini untuk seterusnya.

Lalu, pria biru yang berani mengatainya itu. Ah, lupakan! Dia hanya bocah yang sedang menggertak Ichigo, lagipula akan sangat tidak elit jika Ichigo meladeninya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Rukia baru saja menuruni tangga kediaman Urahara ketika ayahnya berlalu melewati ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak ke kantor, Rukia?" pria itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Rukia sedikit menguap dengan rambut acak-acakkan juga piyama kelinci yang kebesaran di tubuhnya itu, sedikit melorot menampakkan pundak kecilnya.

"Tou-san duluan saja, aku akan berangkat siang." Ia melewati Urahara begitu saja, membuat pria berkepala 4 itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa laporan terakhirmu sebelum ke Aomori, mengerti!" akhir percakapan itu dijawab lambaian malas oleh Rukia. Yap, seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya. Ia akan berangkat ke Aomori, mengerjakan proyek _mall_-nya di sana, yang menurut rencana awalnya, perjalanan itu akan ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya, tapi melihat keadaan kekasihnya kemarin, semua berubah total.

Lupakan! Ia cemburu berat pada keadaan itu tapi tak ingin mengatakannya atau harus mengungkit hal itu lagi. Ia merasa kepercayaannya kepada Ichigo seperti tak dianggap, jadi sebaiknya ia mengakhiri hal ini sebelum ia berakhir seperti keadaan Grimmjow dulu. Terserah jika orang mengira ia berpikiran kolot, ia hanya tak ingin sakit hati lagi.

Pria itu berani pergi bersama mantan kekasihnya tanpa memberitahu Rukia! Geez... oke mungkin Rukia juga begitu, tapi pria biru itu yang membuatnya untuk beranjak pergi bersama, mereka juga tak sampai makan bersama seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo. Huh!

"Eh, kau tidak ke kantor, nee-chan?" Rukia melempar pandangan malas kepada adiknya yang sedang mengunyah roti di kursinya itu, moodnya benar-benar jelek. Ia sebaiknya segera pergi dari Karakura untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari setiap keadaan yang ia dapat di sini.

"Hm." Rukia menggeleng, mengambil roti dan langsung menggigitnya sedikit, baru kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai—oh! Matanya mendapati selai strawberry yang sering dimakannya. Ia benci ketika berusaha melupakan keadaan bersama pria Ichigo itu, namun akan selalu dihantui bayang-bayangnya.

Ugh!

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berjalan keluar dari lift, sedikit bersemangat. Segelas kopi adalah temannya sebelum ia mendapati sesosok pria biru melewatinya begitu saja. Grr... siapa yang sudah memberi izin pria itu untuk berkeliaran di gedung perusahaan ini seenak jidatnya?

"Oh! Yo, Tuan!" dia menyapa Ichigo? Tak salah?

"Hmm!" Ichigo membalas datar, ia menatap wajah penuh seringai ketika selalu berhadapan dengannya itu. Khas seorang anak tengik, hehehe, setidaknya itu yang Ichigo lihat padanya.

Arah pandang Ichigo berubah ketika mendapati siluet wanita mungil yang baru saja berpapasan dengan kedua pria itu. Ia berlalu membawa sekotak karton ditangannya begitu saja. Tak lama, sosok pria yang berada di dekatnya langsung mengikuti langkah Rukia dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangannya.

Deg!

Rupanya Rukia tak bereaksi seperti yang Ichigo kira. Dia membiarkan pria biru itu mengangkat kotaknya dan memasuki pintu bertuliskan _directure _itu begitu saja.

Ahh, apa yang sudah Ichigo lewatkan untuk semalam ini? Ia perlu menemui Rukia sekarang.

Ichigo menyusul dua orang itu ke kantor Rukia, ketika sosok bocah biru itu baru saja membuka pintu kantor dan langsung menyeringai kepadanya. Semoga saja keluarnya pria ini ulah Rukia yang mengusirnya.

Sekilas, Ichigo mendengarnya tertawa begitu mereka berpapasan. Meledek Ichigo heh?

Blaaaam!

Pintu tertutup begitu Ichigo melihat Rukia, wanita itu memunggunginya entah sedang melakukan apa di sana.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Ichigo perlahan mendekati meja kerja Rukia dan menaruh gelas kopi di tangannya. Nampak wanita itu sama sekali tak mencoba berbalik untuk mengatakan satu patah kata. Ia hanya sibuk membongkar isi kotak yang dibawanya tadi.

"Rukia..." tak ada respon, bahkan untuk 4 lima 5 detik kemudian. "Maaf, aku tak memberitahumu kalau aku keluar menemui Neliel kemarin." Kembali, mereka terdiam. "Ruki—"

Wanita itu berbalik kepadanya, berwajah santai seolah tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. "Tak apa. Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Semuanya selesai!" Ichigo tersenyum senang, namun tiba-tiba teringat banyak makna pada kata terakhir Rukia. Ia teringat mimpi buruknya—jangan bilang menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semuanya selesai? Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?" wanita itu terdiam, memandang acuh ke sisi kanan mejanya. Mencoba untuk tidak menatap hazel yang bergerak-gerak cemas itu.

Tap... Tap... Tap... Greb...

"Rukia—"

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo!" ia menyela cepat dalam tenang. Mereka saling pandang dengan satu tangan Rukia yang di genggam Ichigo.

"Jangan berani mengucapkan apapun seperti itu lagi! ...Aku tidak ingin menyelesaikan ini semudah kata-katamu!" Itu ancaman, Ichigo mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tatapannya hanya terfokus kepada Rukia. Amethyst wanita itu berkaca-kaca, pipinya memerah tipis, terpaku memandang hazel di hadapannya, dan...

Langkah kaki seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar. Ichigo berbalik ketika tangannya yang memegang Rukia dicengkram keras oleh tangan kekar dan berurat lain di antara dirinya dan Rukia.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Rukia!" Grimmjow, ia menekan setiap kata-katanya dengan tangan yang semakin mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo melepas tangan Rukia begitu saja. Nampaknya, telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kedua orang itu yang tak diketahui Ichigo.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, jangan dekati Rukia lagi. Rukia tak ingin menemuimu!" Ichigo menatap kekasihnya, wanita mungil itu hanya membuang mukanya. Benarkah seperti yang dikatakan pria biru ini? Tidak, ia takkan percaya sebelum mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Rukia.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku mendekatinya ataupun tidak! Rukia tetap kekasihku." Ichigo berlalu dari sana. Sekilas ia melihat kedua orang itu tercengang, tak apa. Ia yakin saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah menunggu hingga Rukia meredakan rasa kesalnya pada Ichigo lebih dulu. Ya kesal, Rukia hanya kesal kepadanya, tak ada maksud lain seperti hubungan mereka berakhir ataupun yang lain.

Kreek!

Grimmjow menatap Rukia tak percaya, apa betul yang pria itu dengar. Rukia dan Ichigo adalah sepasang kekasih? Jadi ini maksud Ichigo bahwa Rukia miliknya? ...Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Katakan padaku, Rukia!" Grimmjow mendesak ketika Rukia masih dalam kondisi sendu pasca terkejut.

"Apa yang perlu kukatakan kepadamu?" Rukia membalasnya pelan. Ia beralih untuk mengangkat tumpukan buku yang adalah isi karton itu ke lemari buku di sudut ruangan.

"Katakan jika yang kudengar itu bohong! Kau dan pria itu tak ada hubungan apapun!" Ugh! Ucapan keras itu dibarengi cengkraman keras di tangan Rukia, membuat semua tumpukan buku dalam gendongannya jatuh begitu saja. Kenapa pria ini selalu menggunakan otot sih?

"Sakit, baka! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak, sampai kau mengakui tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kau dan pria itu!" Rukia mulai melerai tangannya. Menyebalkan sekali memiliki tubuh kecil untuk situasi seperti ini, tak bisa melakukan apapun(?).

PLAKK!

"Kubilang lepaskan, ahou!" Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya. Rukia baru saja menamparnya dengan keras. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu jika aku memiliki hubungan apapun dengan siapapun yang kumau! ...Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Bocah!" Rukia meloloskan pergelangan tangannya dengan mulus, pria itu membeku di tempatnya ketika Rukia berlalu keluar dari kantornya sendiri.

BRAAKK!

"Sial!" Grimmjow mengumpat, inilah yang paling ia takutkan. Wanita itu akan mengatakan dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Ia melakukan kesalahan bodoh lagi. Hah... kini ia sedikit ragu Rukia akan benar-benar kembali kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Rukia beranjak dengan langkah kaki yang benar-benar menghentak permukaan lantai. Kesal dan semakin kesal ketika pria bodoh itu menggenggam tangannya hingga memerah lagi.

Ugh! Rukia menggerakan pergelangan tangannya beberapa kali. Satu tangannya lagi memegang dokumen bersampul biru muda, ia kini akan menghadap ayahnya. Ia sudah putuskan ia harus segera menenangkan pikirannya jauh dari orang-orang menyebalkan di sekitarnya di Aomori.

Ceklek!

Rukia terdiam dengan manik yang membesar. Pria orange itu di sana tepat di hadapan ayahnya, sedang memandang ke arahnya kini dengan senyuman khasnya.

Uhh, Rukia pura-pura mengacuhkannya, ia beranjak ke samping pria itu dan menaruh dokumennya asal. "Itu yang terakhir. Aku akan langsung berangkat dengan pesawat malam ini."

Nng? Sekilas ia merasakan keterkejutan orang di sampingnya itu, tapi—abaikan!

"Hm. Apa kau juga akan mengikut-sertakan Kurosaki seperti yang kau minta sebelumnya?" Rukia berbalik memandang sosok orange itu sejenak dan menggeleng dengan mata menyipit.

"Tidak! Aku akan pergi bersama Kira. Biarkan dia yang mengurus tugasku di sini!" Rukia berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

Seminggu. Ya setidaknya itu bisa ia pakai untuk melupakan masalah cemburunya itu—tunggu! Ia baru saja mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Hah...

.

.

Ichigo masih tertegun di tempatnya, atasannya itu tengah memeriksa dokumen yang Ichigo ketahui laporan terakhir Rukia sebelum ia berangkat—malam ini. Ch, Ichigo kini merasakan dirinya benar-benar bodoh untuk menemui mantannya itu, tapi ahh! Ini kesalahannya sendiri bukan?

"Em, berapa lama Kuchiki-san berada di Aomori?" Ichigo menginterupsi, membuat pria berambut kuning itu menatapnya dengan alis terpaut tinggi.

"Sekitar seminggu. Rukia tidak memberitahumu?"

"Eh, tidak." Jawaban Ichigo itu membuat Urahara menarik napasnya sejenak.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal sebelumnya dia bilang akan mengajakmu bersamanya, tapi—Oh! Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Ichigo terdiam. Entahlah! Apa ini layak disebut bertengkar, dengan Rukia yang terus diam tak mencoba menyelesaikan kesalapahaman mereka—oh ya, kesalahpahaman mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk situasi mereka.

"Saya permisi, Urahara-san!" Ichigo mengundur diri dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Seminggu. Ia akan tetap di sini dan tak ada komunikasi jelas jika wanita itu pergi tanpa menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka ini. Mereka harus menyelesaikan semua ini.

.

.

Ichigo berlari cepat ke arah lift ketika melihat Rukia baru saja menutup pintu lift itu. Lantai dasar, itu yang tertera di atas pintu lift. Sigap Ichigo berlari ke arah tangga darurat, harus bisa mengejar wanita itu sebelum semuanya terlewatkan.

Lantai 13. Lantai 12. Lantai 11, ... Lantai 7 ... Lantai 5 ... Lantai 3, Lantai 2, Lantai 1!

Braakk!

Ichigo masih dapat melihat siluet Rukia di pintu keluar, segera ia mengejar tanpa peduli napas yang terengah-engah dan juga peluh yang mulai membasahi kemeja putihnya.

"Rukiaaaa!" TERLAMBAT! Wanita itu telah berlalu dengan mobil porsche-nya meninggalkan Ichigo di undakan tangga depan gedung. "Sial!" Deruh napasnya masih memburu, ia kalah cepat.

"Ch," Ichigo berbalik ketika mendengar cemoohan kecil itu. Grimmjow, berada tepat di sampingnya, "Sudah kukatakan Rukia tak mau menemuimu. Lupakan dia—Ugh!" Ucapan itu sedikit tersendat mana kala Ichigo tiba-tiba meraih kaos oblong Grimmjow dengan keras.

"Tutup mulutmu, dan jauhi hubungan kami!" Ichigo menghempas begitu saja Grimmjow ke belakang, dan berlalu kembali arah pintu sebelum, sebuah tangan lembut memegang tangannya. Ia berbalik dan terkejut bukan main.

Perempuan bersurai tosca itu yang memegangnya, membuatnya terdiam sejenak di sana dan menarik kembali tangannya dari perempuan itu. "Maaf Ichigo. Aku tak tahu kau akan bertengkar dengan Rukia karenaku." Neliel berucap lirih. Dan... Hentikan dia! Ichigo tak suka mendengar suara lirihnya itu. Ichigo semakin merasa dirinya yang sangat berdosa disini.

"Nel... Dengarkan aku!" perempuan itu tersentak bukan main. Ichigo memanggilnya garang. "Maaf! Tapi sebaiknya mulai sekarang, kau ataupun mantan Rukia itu berhenti mengurusi kami!" Ichigo berlalu begitu saja setelah melepas pandangan kesal kepada sosok biru itu. Ia tak sadar jika kata-katanya itu baru saja membuat Neliel termangu sedih di tempatnya.

Perempuan itu menunduk ke dalam sebuah dada bidang, ketika pria yang kontras dengan warna biru itu memeluknya. Ia menangis lirih sembari menarik kaus oblong pria itu dan meremasnya.

"Tenanglah..." Grimmjow mengusap punggung Neliel yang bergetar. "Kau tak perlu menangis, Nel! Semua akan segera berubah!"

"Hiks... Grimmy—"

"Aku! ...sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi." Azure itu mengkilap, memandang ke arah tempat siluet Ichigo lenyap tadi.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Audi hitam itu memasuki pekarangan kediaman Urahara, ia memutar tepat di sebuah air mancur di depan rumah bernuansa cream megah itu dan berhenti di sana. Ichigo turun dari mobilnya dan beranjak menaiki sedikit undakan tangga di depannya.

Kiyo berdiri di sana, begitu mengetahui dari security rumahnya jika _GM _perusahaan ayahnya itu mendatangi rumah mereka untuk mencari kakaknya tercinta.

"Nee-chan tak berada di sini. Kembalilah nanti!" Ichigo menulikan perkataan Kiyo itu, ia langsung saja memasuki rumah megah milik Urahara itu dan berhenti tepat di ruang tengah. Yoruichi di sana, melepas majalah dalam tangannya dan berdiri memandang kekasih putrinya. Ia tersenyum nakal.

"Oh, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menunduk kepadanya. "Bisakah aku menemui Rukia?"

Wanita awet muda itu termangu, menatap bingung putri keduanya yang baru saja muncul dari belakang Ichigo. "Dia tidak berada di rumah!" Yoruichi menjawabnya. Jadi, adik Rukia tidak berbohong. Oh, Ichigo baru saja berpikiran buruk terhadap seseorang.

"Kiyo, apa kau tahu kemana Rukia pergi?" gadis berambut ungu tua itu mengangkat bahunya, membuat Ichigo langsung beranjak begitu saja dari sana setelah hormat singkatnya.

Ia menuruni sedikit undakan dan berhenti ketika sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya. Itu Grimmjow! Ichigo yakin ia juga datang untuk mencari Rukia.

Mereka saling pandang sejenak, namun Ichigo segera berlalu meninggalkan kediaman itu. Lupakan bocah itu, ia harus bertemu Rukia dahulu.

.

Grimmjow mendekati Kiyo yang ternyata mengikuti langkah Ichigo tadi. Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya kesal, memandang sosok biru yang adalah sahabatnya itu dulu. "Aku ingin menemui Rukia!" pria itu menyapa sembari tersenyum.

"Nee-chan tidak mau menemuimu!" gadis itu berbohong, bagus! Ia baru saja membuat temannya itu terkejut, tapi tak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Hanya sebentar!" usai ucapan itu ia melangkah masuk dan terhenti begitu lengan kekarnya ditahan Kiyo.

"Pergilah! Nee-chan tak berada di sini. ...Ia akan meninggalkan Karakura untuk beberapa waktu!" Grimmjow tersentak di tempatnya. Rukia apa?

"Kemana?" Ia menekan kata itu.

"Aku takkan memberitahumu! ... Tunggulah hingga seminggu lagi, kurasa kau akan menemuinya lagi setelah itu." Kiyo berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Grimmjow bersama pikirannya.

Seminggu. Oh, itu waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mempersiapkan langkah barunya untuk mendapatkan Rukia. Yah, sekarang hanya menunggu hingga aksi 'tak sabar' itu ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg!

Tangan Ichigo terulur dari balik selimut untuk memukul weker yang berakhir pecah di permukaan lantai kamarnya. Wajahnya sembab, dengan kantong mata yang menghiasi manik hazel yang sedikit kehilangan sinarnya.

Kemarin, Ichigo sama sekali tak berhasil menemukan Rukia. Wanita itu menghilang tanpa jejak dan kini ia tahu wanita itu berada di Aomori. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin menyusul untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisah di hatinya ini. Namun, tugas yang sengaja diberi Rukia itu untuk memegang semua tugas Rukia menjadikannya tak bisa beranjak jauh dari Karakura.

Ichigo mengambil ponselnya, menekan speed-dial milik Rukia. Ia menanti suara wanita itu untuk memanggilnya lagi. Hatinya kosong, padahal mereka baru saja sehari tak dalam kondisi baik. Lalu, bagaimana jika 6 hari, 144 jam, 8640 menit, dan 518400 detik Ichigo tanpanya? Ini akan semakin berat.

Tuuuut~ Tuuuut~ Tuuuut~ Tit!

Telepon pertama, GAGAL!

Tuuuut~ Tuuuut~ Tuuuut~ Tit!

Telepon kedua, GAGAL—juga! Ketiga dan selanjutnyapun berakhir sama. Akh! Ichigo memekik kesal. "Rukia!" ia memanggil nama wanita itu seperti setengah gila. Kenapa wanita itu tega melakukannya seperti ini? Hubungan mereka baru berjalan manis untuk beberapa hari tapi...

"Kenapa seperti ini..."

Setelah itu, putra sulung dari keluarga Kurosaki ini bekerja dan bekerja, mencoba menyelesaikan tugas yang terasa tak pernah ada habisnya. Ia sudah seperti mayat hidup, dengan mata pandanya kini, ia dipandang aneh bahkan tak sering ia mendengar bawahannya mengasihani keadaannya. Tidak! Ia menghiraukan mereka.

Jika sedang senggan, Ichigo akan terus berusaha menghubungi Rukia. Wanita itu seperti benar-benar hilang tertelan bumi, pernah sekali ia menelpon dan ponsel Rukia tak aktif untuk seharian itu, membuatnya semakin gila karena Rukia.

Kemudian, sejak hari ia mengumandangkan ancamannya kepada Neliel dan mantan kekasih Rukia, mereka jadi tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Ichigo. Entahlah, Ichigo jauh lebih bersyukur mereka tak membawa bencana lagi. Tetapi, ada satu pemikiran di suatu siang yang selalu mengganggu Ichigo, bahwa bocah biru itu menyusul Rukia ke Aomori.

Arrght! Alhasil, karena pemikiran bodohnya itu, ia membuat dirinya jadi tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membongkar isi kantornya. Selalu. Hingga...

Drrt... Drrt...

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo! ...Maaf!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Pagi itu di bandara Karakura, Rukia serta Kira baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Troli di dorong asistennya sementara Rukia sendiri terlihat berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berhenti ketika sebuah mobil sedan silver berhenti di depan Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, bagaimana jika anda pulang bersama saya saja?" Rukia mengangkat tangannya dengan senyuman(?) kecil.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu jemputanku saja. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu!" Rukia menjawab lembut(?).

"Apa tak apa saya meninggalkan anda sendiri di sini? Bagaimana jika anda mu—"

"Tak apa! Pulanglah..." Kira hanya tercengang sejenak kemudian menunduk, berlalu dari sana begitu Rukia mengambil kopernya.

Karakura, seminggu sudah ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Hatinya sudah jauh lebih baik, lebih tenang, bahkan entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia untuk kembali lagi ke sini. Ia kembali dengan bukan sebagai Rukia yang dulu lagi.

Hmhm... Wanita itu menatap ponsel ungunya, tepat kepada _text massege _yang diterimanya berapa belas menit lalu.

"_Aku akan segera menjemputmu, Rukia!"_

Rukia tersenyum, membaca pengirim _text message-_nya. Itu...

Greb! Rukia menengadah ketika merasakan tangannya di genggam seseorang.

"Grimm-jow!?—Akh!"

Rukia sedikit memekik ketika pria itu menarik tangannya beranjak ke dalam mobilnya, melaju meninggalkan bandara, tepat ketika sebuah audi hitam terparkir di sana. Sosok orange jangkung dengan kerut permanen di jidatnya, menelisik pintu keluar dan sekitar bandara itu. Mencari sosok yang sudah seminggu ini membuatnya seperti manusia tanpa jiwa. Namun... Nihil. Kemana wanita itu?

Ichigo menatap ponselnya, _text message _yang mengatakan wanita itu sedang menunggu di sini baru saja diterimanya berapa belas menit lalu. Ia yakin wanita itu menunggunya! Tapi...

"Dimana kau, Rukia?" satu tangannya itu meremas kencang kotak biru muda kecil di tangannya yang lain. Itu kotak berisi harapan terbesar Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Buuukkh!

Rukia terbaring diranjang dengan kasar ketika ia merasakan seseorang menindihnya, sosok biru yang tadi membawanya dengan paksa.

"Bak—hmmph!" bibirnya langsung dilumat begitu saja, membuatnya bergeming ke kanan dan kiri untuk melepas diri dari pria itu. Dadanya disentuh dan tak lama, segera berubah dengan tarikan baju yang kasar, hingga sedikit menggores kulit mulus wanita mungil itu.

"Aku sudah menunggu untuk hari ini Rukia! Aku takkan memberikanmu kepada siapa-siapa lagi!" Nada suara Grimmjow sangat berat, ia baru saja menampakkan bra ungu wanita itu dan kini berusaha membukanya.

"Hentikan!" airmata Rukia mengalir, bibirnya terus berucap tidak. Lalu semakin menjerit ketika satu tangan kekar itu terselip ke dalam roknya, mencoba menarik pelindung segitiga ungu miliknya.

"Tidak! ...Hentikan! ...Hentikan! ...Aku—ugh—hamil, baka!"

**DEG!**

Tangan itu mulai berhenti bergerak pada tubuh Rukia. Apa Grimmjow tak salah dengar? Perlahan ia mengangkat sedikit dadanya, menatap wajah sembab wanita yang baru saja mengaku bahwa dirinya hamil itu. Grimmjow menatapnya tak percaya. Jarinya terkumpul dan meremas keras.

"Siapa?" Azurenya mengkilap. Rahangnya mengeras. Tak suka pada pertanyaannya, tapi...

"Kurosaki... Ichigo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

* * *

Yaaaaah,, ngerasa alur chap ini cepat bin gaje gaje gaje... =.= silahkan nilai sendiri! Hahaha

**Bales review: ***yang login lewat PM

**Ichigo: **Gag juga kok, konfliknya bakal langsung kupaksa-desak—biar pendek aja. Hehe. Aku juga maunya konflik internal, tapi jadinya gini #plakk. Review lagi, Ichigo-san! ^^

** Uzumaki Kuchiki: **Bakal bertahan as you wish azu! Hw about this chap? ^^

**Anemone Jie: **Ohh, anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan saya, Jie*boleh saya panggil begitu?* ... saya Cuma author abal loh, liat chap ini aja tambah aneh! But thanks untuk semua pujian(?) itu, silahkan pendapat anda! ^^

**CA: **Loh, jgn benci Grimmy! #plakk tabok jidat saya. Saya baru saja merusak chara Grimmjow! T^T. Jangan dibenci ya? Ini cuma skenario saya.

**Voidy: **Hah, kebiasaan saya adalah ngebuat hal klise. Hehe. Rukia hamil, bapaknya Ichigo. End! Hahaha, ripiu lagi Voidy-san! ^^

**Darries: **thanks dah ripiu—dan penasaran. Gimana chap ini?

**Rinko Kurochiki: **Wahai bocah! Reviewmu kurang panjang! Itu panjang tapi pada intinya kamu Cuma mau ngasih tahu klo fic ini kamu suka dan menurutmu keren—oke gue berlebihan sekarang! Hehe. Bagaimana chap ini, BOCAH? XP

Semakin ke sini semakin aneh, jadi tanggapan anda, unek-unek, kritik dan—apa ya? Silahkan langsung menuju kotak **"Review" **

**See u next chap,**

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


	7. Chapter 7: The Last Chap!

...

Bales Review: ***yg login lewat PM**

**Uzumaki. Kuchiki: **hehehe, gpp.. ribut bentar doang kok... ripiu lagi ^^

**Anemone JIe: **Apa ini sudh termasuk kilat, Jie? Ripiu lagi ^^

**Cuvu: **gimana lanjutannya? silahkan baca di bawah , ripiu lagi ^^

**CA: ** hadeh! Grimmy jangan dibenci gitu, di chap ini jgn gitu juga ya? Ripiu lagi ^^

**Ichigo: **Omedetou! Baca lagi bagian seru tentang dirimu di bawah sana ^^, ripiu ya! Dan makasih dh dibilang bagus walau crtanya keceptan.. wkwkwk

**Ichiruki fans: **Ini fic sayang! Udah tuntutan cerita Rukia seperti itu hehe, lalu nyiksa org itu yg sperti apa IR-san? udah update nih, silahkan baca! Stlh itu ripiu lagi ya ^^

**Darries: **Gomen, gag buat scene pernikahan mereka , silahkan baca untuk lebih jelasnya. Ripiu lagi ^^

**Voidy: **klimaks belum kentara? Eeee, =.= gawat aku! Gimana sih bikin klimaks yg bener" ngeh gitu? Ini chap terakhir *moga gag kena semprot aneh"gegara asal ditamatin. Ripiu lagi Voidy-san! Luv u too!

...

* * *

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**This fic © Wishy-Washy Nara**

**WARNING****: OOC, AU, Alur Abstrak, Absolutely gaje-ness, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan.**

**This is las chap! Gomen! .**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

...

Ichigo kembali menatap sekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang dinantinya itu. Ia kemudian beranjak mendekati pintu kedatangan dan berlalu ke tempat lain untuk memastikan wanitanya benar menunggu.

Ch, hingga ujung bandara ini Ichigo tak menemukannya. Kemana Rukia?

Ichigo kembali ke dalam mobilnya kemudian menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya, menanti sambungan telepon yang dibuatnya itu terhubung.

"Sial!" Rukia tak menjawab, membuat Ichigo kembali menelpon nomor yang sama. Tuut.. Tuut... Tut...klik, "Ruk—"

"Yo!" Satu kata itu membulatkan manik hazel Ichigo. Itu sudah tentu bukan suara milik Rukia, tapi...

"Rukia sedang bersamaku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tak ada niat untuk beranjak dari atas tubuh Rukia. Wanita itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon namun tetap dengan garis wajah angkuh yang jauh lebih kental. Nama yang baru didengar Grimmjow itu, benarkah semua ini adanya?

Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip!

Suasana senyap mereka tiba-tiba terinterupsi oleh sebuah dering ponsel. Milik Rukia yang tergeletak di lantai ulah Grimmjow yang membuang asal tas tangannya tadi.

Mereka saling pandang sejenak, ketika ponsel itu berhenti berdering. "Kau tidak sedang membohongiku 'kan Rukia?" wanita bermarga Kuchiki itu meneguk ludah ketika kembali ponselnya berdering. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang menghubunginya untuk menit-menit menegangkan ini. Itu Ichigo.

"JAWAB AKU!" Grimmjow memekik ke arahnya sembari menekan kedua lengan Rukia. Tak sadar jika Grimmjow baru saja membuat wanita itu meringkis namun gigih untuk tetap tak menjawab. "Khu!" Grimmjow mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang terus berdering itu.

Ia tersenyum senang mana kala mendapati nama Ichigo di layar ponsel itu. "Jika kau tak mau menjawabnya, akan kubuat Ichigo yang yang menjawabnya!"

Deg!

Rukia bangkit dan menatap Grimmjow yang telah menerima telepon itu. "Yo!" ia memandang Rukia, melempar seringai khas dirinya hingga membuat Rukia beranjak kearahnya untuk merebut ponsel itu.

"Berikan ponselku!—Akh!" Rukia tak mendapatkannya, yang ada ia malah didorong hingga terhempas kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Rukia sedang bersamaku!" Grimmjow semakin tersenyum senang, ketika mendengar decihan kesal di seberang telepon itu. "Aku... akan menjadikannya milikku! Bahkan jika anak kalian adalah hal yang harus kuhancurkan!" Grimmjow menutup telepon itu dan melempar ponsel Rukia asal. Dia, baru saja membuat Rukia bergidik menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh!" Ichigo menggeram frustasi usai telepon yang dibuatnya itu diputuskan sebelah pihak. Rukia sedang bersama mantannya itu? Sial! Bagaimana bisa?

Ichigo kembali menelpon Rukia, namun untuk beberapa menit kemudian panggilan itu teralihkan ke pesan suara. Sial! Sial sekali! Jangan bilang mantan Rukia itu telah melakukan sesuatu kepada Rukia. Tidak! Pemikiran jelek seperti itu langsung menelingkupi kepala Ichigo seketika. Ia harus beretemu mereka. Rukia juga buah hatinya—Ugh! Tapi, dimana? Kemana mantan Rukia itu membawa kekasihnya?

Ng? Ichigo tahu. Ichigo tahu siapa yang tahu dimana Rukia berada. '_Dia_' pasti tahu!

Ichigo kemudian menstarter mobilnya, ketika ia menyambungkan sebuah telepon lagi namun kali ini dengan nomor yang berbeda.

Tuuut~ Klik... "Ya—"

"Nel, bisa kau memberitahuku alamat Grimmjow?" Ichigo langsung memborong pertanyaan tanpa membiarkan Neliel—lawan bicaranya itu untuk menyelesaikan kata Ya—nya.

"Alamat Grimmjow?!" perempuan itu agak menjeda perkataannya, entah sedang apa ia di seberang telepon itu. Nada suaranya juga terdengar sangat terkejut, namun bukan itu yang Ichigo pikirkan.

"Aku sedang membutuhkannya. Bisa kau memberitahuku sekarang?" Ichigo mendesak, kembali membuat mantan kekasihnya itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hmm, akan kukirim alamatnya!" Ichigo memadam telepon itu usai mengucapkan arigatou. Harus segera menemukan Rukia atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada wanitanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Kyaaa!" Rukia menjerit ketika mencoba menghindari Grimmjow yang kembali mencoba menidurkannya ke atas ranjang. "Kau gila Bakaaaa!"

"Ya, aku gila! Aku gila karena kau tidak mau kembali kepadaku Rukia. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu!" Grimmjow membentak keras. Tangannya terulur mencoba menarik lengan kurus Rukia, namun tak berhasil. Wanita itu gesit, menghindar ke sudut dinding yang lain di pojokan kamar. Azure Grimmjow benar-benar mengkilap tajam, seperti benar-benar ingin menghabisi Rukia hingga tak tersisa untuk detik-detik selanjutnya.

"Semua sudah berakhir! Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, kau bodoh karena meninggalkanku!" Kini langkah Rukia sedikit tercekat, ketika diantara mereka hanyalah kursi dari meja di samping ranjang itu—yang sempat di tariknya tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya menginginkanmu Rukia dan kau harus kembali kepadaku!" Grimmjow bergerak untuk meraih mantannya itu yang sayangnya kembali gagal. Rukia mendorong kursi di hadapannya, dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Ia harus pergi dari sini, itu yang coba ia lakukan sejak tadi.

Ceklek! Ceklek!

Pintu keluar dari apartemen Grimmjow ini terkunci. Tidak! Rukia dalam masalah besar kalau begini. Ia beralih ke balkon tak jauh dari tempatnya. Menatap keluar dan terkejut, tempat ini... Tinggi! Ia tak mungkin melompat jika masih sayang pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, jika sampai pria itu menyentuhnya—lebih...

"Kau tak bisa pergi dari sini Rukia!" Rukia berbalik begitu mendapati suara serak dan kesal yang menjadi satu memanggil namanya. Grimmjow di belakangnya, menatapnya penuh seringai—Tidak! Tubuh Rukia seketika bergetar ketakutan, Grimmjow hanya seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya, namun untuk detik-detik ini ia terlihat sangat menakutkan dan buas di mata Rukia.

"Kau milikku!" ia berucap posesif ketika mencoba menghapus jarak mereka.

"Jangan mendekat!" Rukia menggancam. Ia mulai mengancang-ancang untuk mendekati pembatas balkon itu, membuat pria yang kontras dengan biru itu sempat terkejut namun untuk beberapa detik saja.

"Kau takkan melakukannya." Ia membalas datar ancaman itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau berani mengambil langkah lagi!" Grimmjow tersenyum dan dengan senang hati mengambil langkah agar lebih dekat dengan Rukia.

"Eh!" Sayang, ancaman itu terdengar seperti bualan anak-anak, Rukia memang memundurkan langkah semakin mendekati pembatas itu, tetapi terlihat ragu.

"Ch! Lompatlah! Jika itu membuatmu untuk tidak dimiliki siapapun lagi aku rela!" Rukia tersentak sejenak. Kini ancamannya itu terasa mencekik lehernya. Ia berbalik untuk menatap ke bawah balkon dan menjumpai jalanan mulus jauh di bawah sana. Tak bayang jika ia akan jatuh dan mati seketika di sana. Tidak!

Rukia berbalik dan—KYAAAAA!—ia menjerit keras. Grimmjow mengangkat wanita itu ke pundaknya seperti sebuah karung beras, membawanya kembali ke kamar pria itu dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke kasur sana. Grimmjow menindih pahanya, menarik begitu saja baju Rukia yang telah terbuka itu baru kemudian beralih pada bra—nya.

"Tidak! ...Jangan lakukan ini! ...Aku tidak menginginkannya!—Akh!" Rukia mulai merontak, mendorong tubuh kekar di atas dirinya sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun, Grimmjow telah menorehkan sebuah ruam merah tepat di tepi puncak dadanya. Lalu beralih ke sekitar tempat itu, hingga menumpahkan liquid bening dari manik cantik Rukia. Ia tak menyangka jika dirinya akan berakhir dengan keadaan menyedihkan oleh mantannya ini.

Ichigo, bibirnya mengucap nama itu. Oh, ia kini sangat merindukan pemilik nama itu. Dan tampaknya karena ucapannya barusan, ia baru saja membuat pria di atas tubuhnya dengan kasar mulai menjambak rambutnya untuk sebuah ciuman kasar yang basah. Membiarkan Rukia sedikit tersedak karena lidah pria itu yang terus memaksa masuk mengganggu deru napas Rukia.

"Hentikan...ugmnchh.. Hentikan—Grimmjow..." mulai terisak lirih, Rukia menangkup pipi Grimmjow di hadapannya. Pria itu, Grimmjow, seketika tercengang pada apa yang dilakukan Rukia padanya. Wanita itu melembut? Memanggil namanya?

"Maafkan aku..." airmata wanita itu tumpah terus dan semakin banyak hingga menetes membasahi bed cover biru langit milik pria itu. "Maaf..."

"Ruki—a?"

Grimmjow terdiam. Rukia pingsan karena tindakan kasarnya itu. Ia menangis memanggil Grimmjow, namun pria itu menulikan pendengarannya, membiarkan wanita itu sejak tadi menjerit hingga meminta maaf dan—pingsan.

"Ghh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tergesah-gesah memasuki lobi apartemen di pinggir Karakura ini. Apartmen 0731! Apartemen 0731! Apartmen 0731! Ichigo terus melafalkan kata dan angka itu dalam benaknya. Hatinya gelisah pada keadaan kekasihnya. Semoga pemikiran buruk dari yang terburuk tak benar-benar terjadi kepada Rukia.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 10, dan segera Ichigo menyisir setiap pintu untuk melihat angkat yang tertera jelas dalam kepalanya.

Yatta! Ichigo mendapati satu apartemen terbesar di sudut lantai ini. Ia memegang gagang pintu itu dan memutarnya beberapa kali, Sayang! Sudah tentu pintu itu terkunci jika kau menyembunyikan seseorang di dalam sana.

Ia menggedor sekali dan berubah menjadi dobrakan karena sudah tak sabar untuk melihat wanita mungilnya. Apa yang telah terjadi di dalam sana, semoga tak seperti yang ia bayangkan sejauh ini.

Bruk! Bruk! Brukk—Braaakk!

Ia berhasil mendobraknnya, menghantarkannya langsung pada satu pintu di hadapannya di depan sana. Sedikit terbuka, menampakkan warna putih yang cerah lalu biru muda di ujung pintu itu. Perlahan, kaki pria jangkung itu mendekati pintu dari kayu mahoni, sedikit mengintip dan mendapati sosok biru terang yang sedang menindih seorang wanita—"Rukia!" Braakk!

Ichigo mendorong pintu itu kuat, membuatnya terbentur tembok sementara dirinya mendekati dua sosok itu dan langsung menarik pria biru—Grimmjow, turun dari tindihannya.

Bugghhfftt!

Ichigo melepas satu pukulan keras tepat ke rahang pria itu—menghempaskannya langsung ke lantai. Bibir yang selalu menyungging seringai itu pecah karena pukulan Ichigo seketika.

Grimmjow sedikit menggeleng kepalanya ketika Ichigo kembali menerjangnya, menghantarkan sebuah pukulan yang tak pelan, membuatnya harus kembali tertidur di lantai kamarnya.

Tersadar, Ichigo beralih ke atas ranjang. Rukia tertidur dengan tanpa atasan. Sangat menyedihkan!

Sigap ia melepas jaket hitam miliknya dan langsung menutupi tubuh mungil wanitanya itu. Menggendongnya untuk beranjak langsung dari tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan Grimmjow yang meringkis menatap kepergian mereka dalam sandarannya.

"Ch!" Grimmjow mendecah, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas karpet kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari tengah malam, Ichigo baru saja kembali ke kamar inap Rukia setelah mengantar keluarga Urahara keluar dari sini.

Baju Rukia telah berganti menjadi hijau mudah khas rumah sakit, di tangan kirinya terdapat selang infus yang terus menyalurkan cairan ke dalam tubuh wanita itu. Ia tertidur dan belum terbangun hingga detik ini.

Kata dokter wanita itu mengalami shock atas tindakan semenah-menah Grimmjow padanya. Sungguh malang!

Kini Ichigo menggenggam tangan wanita itu di tepi ranjangnya. Mengecupnya sekali begitu satu tangannya terulur mengusap perut wanita itu. Ia tersenyum, benar adanya jika wanita itu sungguh mengandung anak mereka.

.

Jemari-jemari lentik itu bergerak dalam genggaman Ichigo. Rukia tersadar, menatap Ichigo dengan amethyst-nya yang basah. Mereka saling pandang sebelum segera Ichigo memeluknya, erat hingga wanita itu membalasnya.

"Ichigo..." ia memanggil lirih. Merasakan jika dengan pelukan itu ia menumpahkan segala perasaan rindu yang tertahan dalam dirinya. "Maafkan aku!" nada suara wanita itu serak, ia mulai menangis membuat Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menghapus jejak airmata itu.

"Tak apa, semuanya sudah berakhir! Kau baik-baik saja sekarang!"

Rukia mencoba tersenyum walau airmata belum kunjung mengering dari pelupuk matanya.

Ichigo sendiri ikut tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibirnya, dan tak disangka-sangka wanita itu akan menahannya untuk langsung menelusup lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichigo. Mengecap bibir manis yang selalu membahagiakannya itu. Membuat pria itu sedikit terkekeh karena kenakalan wanita mungil ini yang baru saja membakarnya.

"Sial!" Ichigo berdesis menaiki ranjang Rukia, langsung meremas dada wanita itu tanpa menyelipkan tangannya ke balik baju. Wanita itu sungguh membakarnya, padahal Ichigo tahu ia tak mungkin melakukan lebih dengan wanitanya mengingat keadaan wanita itu yang tengah berbadan dua.

"Eungh—Ichihh..." Ough! Desahan yang membuatnya ereksi itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Maka diapun membekap bibir sang pelantun desah manis itu untuk tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang lebih membuat dirinya semakin tak bisa mengotrol diri.

Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman manis, basah dan lembab itu hingga, Rukia yang menghentikannya ulah pasokan udara yang menipis. Ia tertawa namun masih sempat mengecup kecil bibir prianya itu.

Tangan kirinya terangkat memegang dada kiri Ichigo untuk diusap kecil di sana. Bahagia bisa merasakan tempat kesukaannya di tubuh prianya ini. Selalu berdetak kencang seperti sekarang jika ia yang menyentuh.

"Kenapa kau selalu terkekeh setiap kali merasakan detak jantungku? Kau mengolokku, Rukia?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, ia menatap hazel di hadapannya dan mendaratkan kecupan ke bibir yang hanya berjarak 5 senti di depannya itu.

"Kau manis Ichigo! Aku suka!"

Pria itu sedikit memerah, namun segera menautkan dahi dan hidung mereka, kemudian menarik wanita itu untuk ikut memeluk diri mereka, baru kemudian Ichigo menarik selimut ke tubuh mereka.

Ia mengusap pelan punggung wanitanya, mencoba menutup matanya sendiri ketika Rukia memanggilnya. "Ichigo..."

"Hmm?"

"Maafkan aku! ...Aku, terlalu berpikir kolot. Aku sadar semua itu ketika mengingatmu." Hening, hanya bunyi jendela yang bergerak karena angin di luar yang mengisi ruangan.

"Anak ini... dia menyelamatkanku sebelum kau datang Ichigo." Ia memegang perutnya, mengusapnya lembut sembari menatap ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Dia akan menjadi jagoan yang hebat!" mereka terkekeh, larut dengan keadaan manis yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Syukurlah jika Rukia akhirnya sadar akan keadaan sebenarnya. Wanitanya ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Flashback

Drrtt... Drrtt...

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo... maaf!"

Ichigo terdiam. Terdengar isakan di seberang telepon, membuat Ichigo tercengang kemudian.

"Kau menangis Rukia? Ada apa?" wanita itu tak menjawab dan semakin menangis. Sungguh tak biasa, ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. "Kau kenapa Rukia!?" ia kini semakin menangis mendengar jeritan kecemasan Ichigo padanya.

"Aku..." wanita itu menjeda, kembali mendengarkan isakan sedihnya yang entah apa penyebabnya itu.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kenapa kau menangis? Jawab aku!"

"Aku... hamil!" pria itu sudah tak mendengar apapun dari seberang telepon itu. Rukia mematikannya begitu kata besar, inti, dari semua ulur-uluran kata itu terucap. Hamil?

Wajah Ichigo segera sumringah. Itu yang ia harapkan! Impian lainnya kini akan segera ia laksanakan. Ia menarik laci di samping kananya, mengambil kotak biru muda kecil dari sana dan membukanya.

Tek!

Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan blue shaper sebagai inti cincin berukuran kecil itu. Cincin yang telah ia siapan untuk menunggu saat tepat memberikannya kepada wanitanya itu. Dan sepertinya waktu yang tepat itu tak lama lagi. Segera! Segera setelah kepulangan Rukia kepadanya—tentu dengan sesuatu yang baru pada dirinya.

End of Flashback

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang fajar telah berada di peraduannya ketika Rukia terbangun kala mendengar desau-desau napas seseorang yang kini memeluk erat perutnya. Pria bermarga Kurosaki itu saat ini tengah terlelap di belekang punggungnya, membuat Rukia kembali memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah erangan kecil dan kecupan menjalari lehernya.

"Apa dengkuranku mengganggu tidurmu?" Rukia menggeleng dan membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, menatap sang pemilik suara malas itu.

"Kukira aku yang sudah menganggu tidurmu." Ia mengusap kelopak mata Ichigo dengan sayang. "Bawah matamu menghitam. Apa tidurmu tidak cukup seminggu ini?"

"Hmm, kau membunuhku dengan tidak berada di sisiku—auch!" Ichigo mengusap lengannya. Rukia baru saja mencubit pria itu.

"Dasar, hentikan semua kata manis itu!"

"Hehe, kau tak menyukainya?" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dan malah memeluk dada bidang di hadapannya.

"Kau membuatku malu, baka!"

Kekehan geli Ichigo terdengar, ia lalu membalas pelukan Rukia, ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya sigap langsung melepas pelukan itu, membuat Rukia juga bangkit dengan ekspresi beribu tanya akan tingkah tiba-tibanya.

"Ada apa?" Tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. Ia mengambil jaketnya yang dipakaikan untuk Rukia kemarin, menggeledanya mencari sesuatu entah apa itu.

Rukia masih menatapnya yang kini beranjak ke meja di samping ranjang Rukia, mengangkat beberapa benda di sana. Pria itu terlihat gelisah, apa yang sedang dicarinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow berjalan pelan, mendekati sebuah ruangan berpintu putih yang merupakan bagian VVIP di rumah sakit ini.

Ia mengintip dari kaca pintu itu, menatap wanita yang dicintainya kini sedang berpelukan mesra dengan kekasihnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bahagia, sangat berbeda ketika bersama dirinya.

"Ghh..." Niatnya untuk menarik pintu itu pupus. Sesuatu baru saja menusuk hatinya.

Benar-benar terlambat, bibirnya bergumam kata itu ketika ia melihat sang pria di dalam sana melepas wanitanya. Beranjak turun dan terlihat gelisan mencari sesuatu.

Sesuatu?

Satu tangan Grimmjow langsung ia masukkan ke saku celana jeans biru dongkernya, memegang sesuatu yang manis yang sayangnya bukan miliknya di sana.

"Ch..." ia mendecih lalu membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan keras hingga mengejutkan dua sosok di dalam kamar inap itu.

"Grimmjow..." Rukia memanggilnya. Akhirnya, ia memanggil nama Grimmjow dengan benar.

"Yo!" Grimmjow tersenyum. Namun sayangnya, sebuah sosok pria di semping ranjang itu memasang tampak tak suka menyambutnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" ia bahkan menyerang Grimmjow dengan pertanyaan yang seolah-olah mencemooh Grimmjow masih berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Rukia." Grimmjow sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia, wanita yang tenggelam dengan baju hijau muda rumah sakit itu terlihat imut di mata Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada yang perl—"

"Tidak apa Ichigo!" Rukia menyelanya. Wanita mungil itu baru saja membuat Ichigo terbelalak, namun segera dimengertinya ketika Rukia tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Mendekatlah!" Rukia menepuk sisi ranjangnya. Meminta pria yang kemarin berbuat tak senonoh kepadanya itu untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya. Pria itu menunduk kecil, lalu mengangkat tangannya ingin menyentuh pipi Rukia namun kembali turun dan malah terkekeh pelan.

"Maafkan aku Rukia—"

"Tak apa!" Ia menatap Rukia tak percaya, wanita itu benar-benar berubah. "Aku memaafkanmu!" ia juga menarik tangan besar Grimmjow untuk menyentuh pipi tembemnya, membuat pria biru itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa tidak sejak awal seperti ini?" Grimmjow berucap sedikit serak, ia terdengar enggan untuk bertanya.

"Aku takut! Aku takut jika aku kembali kepadamu, aku akan tersakiti lagi olehmu Grimmjow."

"Begitu!" Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya, ketika ia merasakan Rukia mengusap bibirnya yang terplester itu.

"Grimmjow!" pria itu menyahut kecil ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat ringan ke bibirnya. "Kurasa itu yang terakhir!"

Grimmjow terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu!" ia berdiri dan menepuk puncak surai kelam selegam malam itu, "Selamat tinggal, Sayang. Kudoakan kebahagiaan kalian."

"Hm. Arigatou!" manik Rukia sedikit berkaca, menyebabkan pria biru di hadapannya itu tersipu dan langsung beranjak dari sana.

.

Grimmjow menutup pintu ketika melihat Ichigo yang sedang menyelesaikan teleponnya. Mereka saling pandang, bahkan kasat mata ada percikan-percikan kecil dari tatapan mereka itu.

"Ch!" Grimmjow memulai sembari merogoh saku celananya dan melempar isi dari saku itu ke arah Ichigo, dan...

Bugghhfftt!

Ichigo terhembas ke dinding dengan pipi yang lebam, "Ugh..." ia meringkis sembari berusaha berdiri. Ia juga meludah begitu merasakan cairan asin di dalam mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Grimmjow menggerak-gerakan jemari-jemarinya ke udara dan menatap penuh seringai kepada Ichigo. "Balasan atas pukulanmu!" ia lalu beranjak begitu saja, ketika menyadari Ichigo terkekeh sembari menggeleng kepalanya tak percaya.

Tak apa tak mendapatkan peran penting dalam kehidupan wanitanya itu, ia senang telah menjadi salah satu di dalamnya—walau sebenarnya kepergiannya ini berat, melepas wanita itu. Tapi kata 'benar-benar terlambat' itu menyadarkannya untuk semuanya.

"Grimmy!" Grimmjow berbalik ketika suara khas lain memanggilnya di depan rumah sakit.

"Oh, Nel..." ia tersenyum, melihat perempuan itu yang sepertinya datang untuk menjenguk Rukia—atau mungkin mencari Ichigo.

"Kau sudah menemui mereka? Bagaimana keadaan Rukia? Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Neliel! Sudahlah! ...Kita terlambat." perempuan itu tersentak. "Rukia sedang mengandung anak Ichigo, dan cepat atau lambat mereka akan segera menikah!"

Perempuan itu menggeleng keras, hendak memasuki rumah sakit namun Grimmjow menahannya. "Lupakan dia!"

"Tapi—"

"Sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi, Lupakan Kurosaki Ichigo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sreettt!

Rukia memandang ke arah pintu kamar inapnya dan terkejut dengan wajah Ichigo yang lebam itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Ichigo?"

Pria jangkung itu tak menjawab. Ia malah mengambil tempat tepat di samping Rukia—di atas ranjang—lalu menelungkup pipi wanita itu dengan sayang, sementara satu tanganya lagi terangkat memegang sebuah kotak kecil ke depan wanita itu. Rukia memanggilnya kaget, namun masih menyimak apa yang dilakukan Ichigo. Pria itu membuka kotaknya dan menampakkan sebuah cicin cantik berukuran jari manis Rukia kepada wanita itu.

"Would you mind to be one of Kurosaki, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Wanita bermarga Kuchiki itu terbelalak tak percaya, lucu sekali! Beginikah cara Ichigo melamarnya? Dengan baju rumah sakit, keduanya belum menyegarkan diri, dalam posisi yang—ya manis, tapi—abaikan... Rukia terharu hingga sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"I do!" jawabnya riang sembari memeluk Ichigo, mengecup pria itu dan tertawa senang tanpa melepas kecupannya itu.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu atau hanya perasaanku!" Ichigo menambah ketika ciuman itu terlepas sejenak. "Kemana semua sikap angkuhmu?"

"Apa itu perlu?"

"Tentu! Kau tidak menarik jika tidak angkuh dan nakal, SA-YANG!" pria itu membisik geli sembari menggigit kuping Rukia, menjilatnya hingga berhenti tepat di leher wanita itu untuk menaruh sebuah ruam sebelum—

"Menjijikan!" —sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan itu.

Ichigo dan Rukia berbalik dan melihat Kiyo yang beralih pandang sementara kedua orang tuanya saat ini hanya menyengir melihat dua sejoli itu.

"Sejak kapan kalian di sana?" pertanyaan garang terlontar dari bibir Rukia. Tak sadar bahwa sekitar dua detik sebelum pertanyaan itu ia mengumpat kata pengacau untuk keluarganya itu.

"Tentu sudah sejak Ichigo memberimu cincin!" Yoruichi menjawab menggoda, membuat putri angkatnya itu memerah. Ternyata mereka juga mendengar ketika perkataan nakal Ichigo tadi padanya, MEMALUKAN...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_11 bulan kemudian..._

Cahaya lampu tidur di sisi ranjang itu menyinari setiap sudut kamar besar. Di samping ranjang terdapat meja laci yang panjang dengan banyak pigura wedding seorang wanita bersurai kelam dengan seorang pria yang memiliki rambut selarah sunset. Lalu beralih ke pigura terbesar di atas ranjang kamar. Potret wanita yang menikah itu bersama suaminya tengah menggendong seorang bayi kembar yang manis dan cakep. Mereka berbeda warna rambut begitupun gender mereka. Yang putri digendong sang ayah sementara yang putra di gendong sang ibu. Dari potret itu orang pasti akan langsung tahu betapa bahagianya mereka.

Kembali ke keadaan di kamar itu—tepatnya di atas ranjang. Dua orang dewasa saat ini tengah dalam keadaan panas—lebih tepat lagi sang ayah dalam pigura itu saat ini tengah meminta jata malam usai kerjanya yang berat.

Kancing-kancing baju sang istri telah dilepasnya membuatnya dengan leluasa menyusu di sana, menggigit benda kenyal yang adalah puncak dari dada istrinya itu manja.

"Ichigohh..." ia mengerang kenikmatan begitu sang suami menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam mulut sang istri, membuatnya merasakan sensasi menggelitik, basah, dan hangat di jemarinya menjadi penyemangat kegiatannya di puncak dada itu.

Ia melepasnya, ketika memulai menjilati tulang dada istrinya, turun lurus ke arah perut datar itu, mengecup pusarnya dan terus turun hingga mendapatkan bulu halus di bawah sana.

"Ahh..." ia menjilatnya begitu saja, hingga cairan-cairan bening dari tempat di bawah klitoris sang istri dirasakannya.

"Engh.." ia sedikit melengkuh sembari mengangkat kedua paha sang istri ke samping perut kecil istrinya, menyiapkan miliknya untuk segera masuk ketika—

Hoeekkk... Hoeeekk... Hoeekk... Hoeekk...

—Alarm orang tua memanggil. Sang istri—Kurosaki Rukia memandangnya, Kurosaki Ichigo. "Cukup dulu Ichigo. Aku harus menenangkan Rui sebelum dia membangunkan Rei." Rukia bangkit, meringsut turun untuk mendekati box bayi kedua putra-putrinya dan mengangkat putrinya—yang selalu rewel di tengah malam—ke dalam gendongannya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang untuk menyusui putrinya itu. Syukurlah ini yang memang selalu putrinya butuhkan ditengah malam.

Rukia mendesah legah, menatap putri berambut selaras ayahnya itu, tertidur lagi namun dengan mulut yang menyusu-tidak menyusu secara bergantian.

"Rukiahh.." panggilan serak itu tepat di samping telinganya. Lehernya dijilat dan dikecup-kecup kecil sementara satu dadanya lagi telah diremas dari belakangnya. Oh, suaminya ini! Yang benar saja!

"Rukiahh.." ia memanggil ulang ketika Rukia mulai mengerang bergetar.

"Aku sedang menggendong Rui, Ichigo! Bersabarlah sampai ia benar-benar tertidur." Ichigo mengintip kepalanya untuk melihat putrinya itu.

"Ia sudah tidur Rukia!" Ichigo mengelus pipi putrinya.

"Dia belum benar-benar tertidur Ichigo, dia akan bangun lagi begitu kubaringkan! Jadi Kurasa tak bisa juga untuk malam ini."

Ichigo segera membetulkan posisinya, tampak tak senang dengan perkataan terakhir Rukia itu, "Tidak bisa Rukia, aku sudah menunggu seminggu untuk ini kau tahu! Aku akan menunggu sampai Rui tertidur."

"Tapi akan lama untuk menunggunya tertidur! Lalu setelah itu, bagaimana istirahatku? Jika aku kurang tidur, siapa yang akan mengurus mereka? Aku tak mau jika sampai menggunakan baby sitter!" Rukia ngotot, tak peduli jika Ichigo suka ataupun tidak.

Hah, Ichigo mendesah kesal! Tapi, ia benar-benar merindukan untuk menyentuh istrinya itu. 9 bulan akhirnya terlewati, lalu sebulan lebih penyembuhan 'milik' Rukia. Ketika kembali dan sekali mereka bercinta lagi, besoknya Rukia harus mendapat tamu bulananya yang membuat Ichigo harus libur seminggu untuk tidak bercinta.

Begitu datang kesempatannya, kini putrinya yang adalah penghalang... "Oh Rui sayang, tidurlah! Kau ingin Tou-chamu ini bahagia 'kan?" usai ucapan setengah putus-asa itu, Ichigo tersadar Rukia sudah beranjak menidurkan Rui dan Yatta! Putri manisnya itu benar-benar sudah tertidur.

Rukia baru membetulkan selimut Rui ketika dari belakangnya Ichigo mengangkatnya dan menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang, memulai dari awal lagi agar pelumas milik istrinya segera banjir.

"Emghh... Ichihh...Akh!" akhirnya pria itu berhasil melakukannya. Memasukkan miliknya begitu mengangkat paha Rukia seperti pada rencana awalnya.

Bunyi becek serta benturan tubuh mereka memecah sunyi disahuti desah-desah penuh gairah yang membakar setiap inci tubuh mereka.

.

Ichigo menghentikan sejenak genjotannya dan membalik posisi sang istri untuk menungging baru kembali ia memulai aksinya. Membiarkan dada yang telah berisi ASI itu bergelantung manja ke depan dan belakang.

"Ahh..AHh..hh—hahh..." Dingin AC diruangan itu mulai tak terasa lagi. Rukia merasakan Ichigo menekan tepat ke titik utamanya, menekan-nekan dengan keras ketika ia merasakan milik suaminya itu mulai membesar di dalamnya. Tampaknya tak lama lagi...

"Ichigohh... aku rasa, aku akan menjerit keras—ugh!" ulah ucapan itu, Ichigo segera bersandar ke punggung Rukia, menarik dagu wanita itu untuk membungkamnya dengan ciuman dari jerit-jerit yang memang mulai tak terkontrol besar suaranya.

BYYAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Ciuman itu terlepas membiarkan Rukia menarik napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia terjatuh ke atas bantal ketika merasakan suaminya akan memulai ronde selanjutnya lagi.

.

Ichigo baru saja memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Rukia ketika—

Hoeekkk... Hoeeekk... Hoeekk... Hoeekk...

—Kembali alarm orang tua itu memanggil, dan kali ini keduanya sekaligus—menghentikan kegiatan mereka permanen.

Ichigo menatap malas begitu melihat sang istri menghampiri anak-anak mereka. "Oh Kamisama!" pria itu menggeram frustasi.

.

.

.

Ichigo bungkam, diantara dirinya dan Rukia ada kedua putra-putrinya. Mereka memang mengerti jika Rukia direbut oleh Ichigo ohh, apa yang baru Ichigo pikirkan? Ia kesal kepada anak-anaknya? Huft!

Ia memandang Rukia yang masih sibuk menutup selimut anak-anak mereka yang tak melorot itu, membuatnya tenang melihat paras manis itu.

"Ichigo... aku tiba-tiba teringat Grimmjow. Sudah setengah tahun aku tak mendengar kabarnya lagi."

"Heh, kini kau merindukannya?"

"Hmm, mungkin sedikit." Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Ketika pernikahan itu, kedua mantan mereka itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka di sana. Hanya sebuah parsel besar, box bayi yang kini mereka gunakan sebagai tempat tidur anak-anak mereka. Hadiah terakhir Grimmjow bersama Neliel, entah mereka pergi bersama atau tidak, Ichigo dan Rukia sama sekali tak tahu.

"Sudahlah... Sekarang fokuskan pada benih yang baru kuberi kepadamu Rukia!" wanita itu menatapnya dengan alis terpaut.

"Sebelumnya dengan melakukan beberapa kali, bisa langsung menjadi Rei dan Rui. Semoga saja seminggu lagi mereka akan mendapatkan adik—auch! Kenapa mencubitku?"

"Baka!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A.N: **Moshiwake Arimasen! Buat ending gaje dari fic gaje ini! Thanks buat semua yang mau membaca sampai fic ini bertuliskan tamat seperti di atas. Moshiwake Arimasen—lagi, bagi yang berharap fic ini berakhir hebat. Saya hanya newbie yang masih harus banyak belajar! #plakk. *ngeless =_=

sekali lagi maaf untuk ke-_shock_-an kalian untuk fic ini! vov

Silahkan—jika masih berkenan—berikan nilai kalian di kotak **REVIEW **untuk saya!

**Luv U All!**

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


End file.
